The Time For Change
by airiustide
Summary: After an incident that led Korra to make a different Career path, Korra ends up working at Future Indistries as an Assistant for Asami Sato. After meeting and getting close to Director Mako, Korra gets her heart broken. Leading her to a handsome older gentleman that brings out something in Korra she thought she lost years ago. There will be SMUT. Amorra! Modern A/U. Possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies. This is my first ever fanfiction and after reading some Amorra fanfics (And, goodness, there isn't enough) I just had to throw in some stories. Even though for months I have told myself "no" I just can't keep these ideas trapped in my head any longer. *inhales dramatically * and here we go folks.**

 ** _Korra works for Future Indistries as Asami Sato's assistant in Republic city. After meeting and getting close to Director Mako, who eventually breaks her heart, Korra is lost, until a handsome older gentleman brings out a side of Korra she thought she lost years ago. *Modern A/U*_**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Slipping on her blue robe as she strode out the shower, Korra roughly rubbed her hair dry with a towel. Walking through the hallway into her bedroom, the clock on her night stand letting her know she only had 20 minutes before she had to be seated in her car and leaving the parking lot of her apartment for work. " _Shit."_ She hissed. Eyeing the clock as though it was at fault for her having to rush out the door.

Granted, Korra was never a morning person to begin with.

She tossed the towel she was drying her hair with on her bedroom floor and ran back into her bathroom. She flipped the ventilation on in hopes it would get rid of the steam from her earlier shower. When the steam wouldn't subside fast enough, she used her wrist to try to rub the fog off her bathroom mirror. Giving up, she tried to apply makeup, the fogged up mirror making it a hassle. She mumbled curses under her breath when the eyeliner wouldn't smooth on a perfect wing. Not that she was good with makeup. _Heaven's no!_ But it was worth a shot to make a good impression with her first job after graduating college. Although she never strived to become a office assistant, it was better than nothing considering her real dream job was forever lost to her.

 _Don't, Korra,_ she sighed, _don' take yourself back there._

Giving up on any attempt on to properly applying her makeup, she wiped it off her face with a wet cloth and opted to just using mascara and color in her brows.

 _Close enough,_ she shrugs. Contorting her face sarcastically in the mirror and throwing her hair in a ponytail before slipping into a navy blue pencil dress and white button down collared blouse with tiny blue anchors all over. She slid her feet into her blue suede pumps and quickly stood up to make her way out her bedroom door. She winced when she felt the edge of the shoe scrape against her ankle and hurriedly made the decision to switch to flats.

Korra stuffed a bagel in her mouth and hurriedly poured dog food in Naga's, her large white and beautifully loyal and ferocious dog, bowl before writing a quick note to her dog's walker.

Swallowing the last bite of her bagel, Naga followed Korra to the front door. "Be back later, girl." Korra whispered excitedly, while bending down and scratching behind both of Naga's ears.

Naga whines in protest as Korra stood up to grab her keys and purse off her coffee table.

Korra turned around to look around her apartment as she opened the door. Moving to Republic City was a vast and frightening change for her. But goodness knows that's definitely what she needed. _Change._

Korra sighed, turning off the living room light and gently closing the door behind.

 _Change._

Korra walked down the hall towards the elevator, her heart ready to move on from her past.. But her past would not hold a candle to the obstacles that truly lied ahead. Change was definitely coming,

 **Revised 10/02/2017**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Another chapter for all you lovely folks. I know it's not a lot but many more chapters to come. If your wondering when your Amorra will be introduced, it won't likely be for a few more chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

 _The lights were dim aside from the stage area. Colored in bright lights with the smell of sweat and blood settling in the air. The tension as thick as the humidity of bodies shouting and screaming at the two fighters circling each other in the ring. Beer flinging out of cups, signs shaking above the heads of fans for both opposing sides. The announcer narrating the details of the fight with as much speed as an auctioneer._

 _It was blinding, the ring. Placed in the center like some holy stage. The fighters glistening in sweat like gladiators, bodies built like gods, and an essence glowing off their forms with confidence and strength._

 _And man, oh, man did Korra love it._

 _She inhaled the scent in the air like it was fresh air. Taking in the atmosphere of all the excitement._

 _Eight year old Korra couldn't hold in the energy building up in her lungs and exhaled with a shout. Waving her right arm in the air and aggressively shaking the sign in her left reading "Unleash The Fury!" Written in bold colors and designs obviously made by a second grader._

 _Korra jumped up and down, causing her short ponytail to bounce, standing in her seat between her parents. The adrenaline pulsing in her veins, the crowd's cheers, and the loud music ringing in her ears caused her heart to pump in ways she never felt before._

 _"For spirits sake, Korra, calm down!" Senna, Korra's mother shouted over the noise. Grabbing Korra's left arm, halting the sign that was tearing under her daughter's grip, "There's no reason to act in such a manner!"_

 _A deep chuckle turned the heads of both mother and daughter to the right of their seats. Tonraq, Korra's father, was holding his belly laughing in amusement. Seeing his daughter become so energetic over a sport they've bonded over since the day she was practically born brought a grin to his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, come on , Senna, it's the first MMA match she's ever been to. After only seeing it on tv, who can blame her for her reactions?" He turned to face his daughter and winked._

 _Senna huffed, not pleased with how her husband was handling the situation. But what did she expect coming to a Mixed Martial Arts fighting match with the two biggest fans she's ever known?_

 _Pursing her lips in a thin line , she tried to hold back the smile tugging at her lips and instead chose to shake her head at their antics._

 _Korra proceeded with her cheering. It's the first time an MMA fight had ever been held in the Southern Water Tribe and out of all the fights that could've landed in the South Pole, the match was held between her favorite fighter, Durjaya, a professional from the Earth Kingdom and Masaru, a fighter from Republic City. And, boy was the match fierce. Korra couldn't hold back the squeals that escaped her mouth every time Durjaya got in a hit or kick, mimicking his movements with large thrust in the air from her small fists. This truly was something to behold._

 _Tonraq grabbed Korra by her shoulder and brought her cheek to his. "My **yuka.** "_

 _Korra made a wide toothy smile, showing off the gaps where her two front teeth were supposed to be while taking in all her surroundings. She loved seeing the pride in her father's eyes. She would forever imprint that in her mind. She was sure to make her dad proud from this point on. No matter the cost._

 ***break***

Korra tapped the heel of her black ballet slippers on the finely finished wood flooring of her boss's office. Watering the plants sitting by the window in the corner of the room while nodding her head in time with the music playing off the earbuds connected to her phone. She carefully looked over the schedule she had prepared for Asami Sato's day while holding the folder in one hand and holding the watering container in the other. Humming and gently moving her hips to the music.

Korra had only been working for Future Indistries for 3 months now, under the daughter of Hitoshi Sato herself.

Asami and Korra were introduced through a friend several years ago while Korra was visiting in the Fire Nation and they hit it off. When time to graduate college was near and Korra hadn't a clue on what to actually pursue considering she stuck with basic classes all four years, Asami came to her rescue and offered her a job at her father's corporate office in Republic City as her assistant. Korra didn't have a clue on the first thing about working in a corporate office, and sitting behind a desk wasn't the least bit appealing to her but due to unfortunate circumstances, she didn't know what else to do.

Asami surprisingly had faith in her. And although Hiroshi had his doubts about Korra, Asami convinced him that she'll catch on quick. She wasn't so sure how much truth was in that but Korra gave it her all for Asami's sake as well as her own. She cared little for Hiroshi himself. The man was off putting and she didn't trust him from what ever sickening gut feeling he gave whenever he showed his presence around her. She never bothered to tell Asami this, assuming it she just had genuine dislike for Hiroshi but it was mutual and she could've cared less.

Indeed, she did catch on quickly. After a week she sorted out a routine that put Asami's every day work load at ease, something Hiroshi huffed about every time Asami would praise Korra.

Korra always made sure to poke her tongue out every time he turned his back. _Asshat._

Korra set the watering container on the office book stand and turned her wrist to check the time. 11:08. Korra grabbed the folder containing some form's she had Asami sign earlier that morning and lifted it over her shoulder until she felt a hand grip it, letting go and proceeding to hum without turning her head. _Same time every day_ , she sung in her head while pursuing her lips. Seeing an associate from eleventh floor leave the office with the folder she just handed her out of the corner of her eye.

She reviewed another folder she was to present to Asami from some current investors and made her way to Asami's desk and neatly set the file on top of it. Her friend would be back from lunch around 11:30 so she could prepare for her next meeting at noon. That's when Korra usually took the opportunity to go to lunch.

Lost in thought on weather noodles or seaweed wraps sounded good for lunch, she failed to notice the tall gentleman standing in the doorway trying to get her attention. After several hellos and an irritated grunt, Korra's earbuds were pulled from her ears, causing her to snap her head up and furrow her eyebrows in frustration only to meet the most beautiful set of gold eyes she's ever seen.

Without realizing it, she gulped. The stranger who interrupted her thoughts was six feet tall, coal black short hair and smooth pale skin. Under his black dress pants and vest accented by his red button up casual collared shirt and red scarf, he was most likely well built too.

"Hello?!" He said, stretching the word as though she didn't comprehend the first time, and she most likely didn't, Korra shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"Can I…" clearing her throat," help you."

"Yes," he groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "I am trying to get in touch with Miss Asami Sato. And," he paused, looking her up and down with a frown," I assume you are her assistant."

Korra narrowed her eyes at his scrutiny and clenched her jaw. Despite her chocolate skin, her blush was probably visible from her frustration and possibly from embarrassment of how her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes.

"I apologize," she stated with a sarcastic tone. She grabbed Asami's schedule but didn't see any appointment scheduled with the man standing in front of her," Misses Sato is currently on lunch but I would be glad to leave a message for her, Mr…"

"My name is Mako. And no need for a message, I'll just meet up with her at the meeting this afternoon. I was only hoping to catch up with her before then."

He turned on his heels and exited the office without another word. His body language letting her know he wasn't pleased with their introduction.

 _Well, he was a jerk._

Luckily Korra felt confident in her ability to deflect unsavory people like him. She's done it plenty of times with Hiroshi Sato. She would still sleep at night.

11:22. Asami should be back in a few moments.

Korra picked up the watering container and headed out of the office to dump the remaining water. Her thoughts lingering back to the stranger, Mako, as she plugged her earbuds back in. Hopefully, she would have little interaction with him in the future.

 ***break***

The day after Korra's encounter with Mako, she was typing emails when she seen him walk in again.

Red was most definitely his color. His black suit pants and vest were stripped with silver lining and his maroon shirt was rolled up to his elbows. Giving him a professional and easy going look.

Korra stood up quickly as he approached the area outside of Asami's office where her desk lied. Age quickly looked at her wrist. _9:33._

"Good morning, Mr Mako."

He turned his head in her direction and nodded in acknowledgment without saying a word. He then walked into Asami's office and quietly shut the door behind him. Through the open blinds covering the glass windows surrounding Asami's office, Korra could make out his approach towards Asami's desk. Watching him glide over to her and laying his palms on her desk and leaning towards her in conversation.

 _Really?_

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes at his obvious intentions.

They were in there for a good fifteen minutes before Asami got up from her desk, opening the door to her office and walking out with Mako laughing as he made a big grin at the ring of her laughter.

"Oh, Korra," Asami smiled brightly," let me introduce you to our new Director of personal and training coordination, Mako. Mako, this is Korra, my assistant and a great one at that."

Mako couldn't fool Korra with that fake smile with all his might. "We actually had the pleasure of meeting each other yesterday morning. I just happened to miss you while you were at lunch."

"Oh." Asami's eyebrows knitted, "I'm glad you two got to meet. Well, I have to rush but feel free to stop by if you have any questions or concerns."

"Will do."

After Asami disappeared in the elevator, Mako's shoulders slumped.

"She has a boyfriend, you know."

Mako snapped his head in Korra's direction with a scrowl. " I don't know why your telling me this."

"Really? So you weren't undressing her with her eyes?" She huffed with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her. Korra gets it, Asami was attractive, kind, smart and strong.. Roll that all in one and you've got yourself the woman of your dreams.

"And if I was?"

"Nothing. Just know nothing will come of it considering she's in a _committed_ and _long term_ relationship." Asami and Iroh have been together for years. Iroh, being a long time family friend of Korra's, had, years ago, introduced her to Asami.

Korra could see the blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. Her mind whirled with how cute he looked.

Clearing his throat. He mumbled a goodbye and headed into the elevator.

 **revised 10/02/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, another chapter! Took two days but I am loving it. I hope you guys love it. And please review!**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Korra studied her reflection in the full length mirror attached to her bedroom closet door. Turning to view her side while in her navy blue underwear, she looked down and pulled the tiny flap developing on her abdomen.

 _Ugh. I've been slacking._

It's been a few weeks since she was last at the gym. After aggressively letting out some steam on a punching bag she beat to a sack, the pain in her hips prevented her from visiting regularly.

She couldn't help it after she received the bill for the cost of fixing the air conditioner in her apartment. The landlord was making up excuses to fix it himself and after standing around in just her panties during the whole week the motor went out was not keeping the heat at bay. The humidity was so thick, Naga ended up looking like an oversized poodle with a bad hack job. Poor thing couldn't see her own paws in front of her the whole time.

But regardless of the cost it was worth it not to die of a heat stroke or Naga's sweaty dog breath.

Turning to her body to face the front of the mirror and tilting her head, she blew a piece a her hair out of her face and rubbed her hands on her the sides of her muscular thighs. Did she really want to go to the gym on her day off?

The slimming of thrmuscle mass in her arms said yes.

She opened the dresser draw next to her closet and rummaged out a pair of ankle length active leggings and a sports bra. She pulled her gym bag from under her bed and threw the apparel inside along with some clean socks and tennis shoes.

After filling Naga's bowl with dog chow, she grabbed her phone and earbuds and threw them in her purse. She aggressively scratched Naga behind the ears and stood to walk out the door. Once she reached the bottom level and walked out the door to the complex's parking lot, she started to feel a familiar burning sensation in her hips. Lifting her head to look a the sky, she could see dark clouds advancing.

 _Shit. Looks like rain._

Jogging to her blue sedan, Korra hurriedly threw her gym bag in the back seat and quickly jumped in the front before the rain drops slammed down to earth.

The pain in her hips slightly intensified.

Damn her hips!

 ***break***

The raindrops began to slow down driving east of Republic City. She was half to the gym when the rain slowed down, pattering against her vehicle in a peaceful hum. The calming hum causing her thoughts to drift to the previous week.

Mako visited Asami's office everyday that week with a snack in his hand or inviting her to join him for lunch.

Korra would quietly chuckle at how suave he was trying to be. Despite his good looks and cool aura, he was surprisingly clumsy and often stumbled on his words whenever he was easily embarrassed. Korra wasn't sure if Asami was oblivious to his advances or just flat out ignored them. But he wasn't backing down no matter how many times she declined him.

The day leading up to the weekend, Korra turned her wrist to check the time. _10:44._ Korrs was alone on the floor when she heard the ring alerting the elevator doors open. Mako stepped out with holding a container of rice cookies in one hand and an envelope in the other. Before he could process that Asami was actually in when peeking through her doorway, he felt the envelope slip through his fingers. He quickly turned around to face Korra as she flipped the envelope over to review the contents.

 _"Hey!"_

"Don't tell me you were planning on leaving her a love letter."

"Give it back!" He growled, lifting his hand to grab the envelope only for Korra to snatch it behind her back.

"At first your attempts to woo Asami were pretty entertaining but at this point it's only gotten pathetic."

His face turned red from either embarrassment or frustration, Korra wasn't sure. "I don't care what you think. I told you to _give it back!"_

He made to reach behind her back and Korra stepped to the side, turning to avoid his hand.

"Despite my warning, your still trying to go out of your way to steal Asami. Do you not have any respect for the years she put in to make her relationship work?"

Korra has known Iroh since she was a little girl. He's a decade older than her and he treat Korra like a little sister. She looked up to him and he always protected her up until he left for the military when she was 8. Sending her post cards and souvenirs throughout the years. When he had introduced Asami to her a few years back when she visited the Fire Nation, Korra was skeptical. Asami was beyond beautiful, and girls as beautiful as Asami didn't come with nice personalities. But after getting to know her Korra learned that not only was she intelligent and strong but good natured and understanding. They've been close ever since. So if there was the slightest possibility, and she doubt there was, that Mako could split up the couple, she wasn't going to stand by and watch.

At least that was what she was telling herself but she chose the former as a better reason why she was going out of her way to stop Mako.

K"I'm not trying to steal her away ." His shoulders slump and he faced his head down, resting his chin on his chest," I just...I just don't know what else to do with these feelings..."

Korra couldn't help but stare at him. Although she could tell he was attracted to Asami, she honestly didn't take into consideration the depth of his feelings for her.

"Tell me about it?"

"What?" Mako's eye lifted to Korra's, finally realizing what a beautiful shade of blue the overhead light gave her eyes. "Tell you what?"

Korra gently wrapped her hand around the wrist holding the cookie container. "Tell me how she makes you feel. Sometimes it's better to let these things out and I'm willing to listen if you'll let me." She allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips.

Mako's eyes widened in surprise at the sincerity in her words. After a few moments of silence he shook his head and sighed. Removing his wrist from Korra's grasp noticing the contrast in their skin, he took a deep breath.

"It started about a month ago when I was heading here for an interview. I parked across the street from the main entrance when I didn't notice a satocycle coming towards me. When I finally managed to turn my head in time to fall all my ass, it came to a complete stop just inches away where I fell. That's when Asami immediately jumped off her Satocycle and helped me off the rode. Before I had the chance to tell her off she was just so..." he paused, looking to the side and scratching the back of his head. " She helped dust me off and offered to take me to dinner the next evening. She even called it a date."

Korra mentally smacked her forehead at Asami's typical over friendliness. No wonder he felt lead on. She gently lifted her hand to his cheek and turned it to face her and nodded for him to continue.

"The 'date' went so great. We talked for hours and her laugh really made my night. We stayed at the restaurant til close and even after that it took for the manager to kick us out before we left. We walked around Central Park, pointing out the stars and discussing trivial things. She never attempted to touch me or anything of that sort but I only assumed it was modesty and I only wanted to be the perfect gentleman so I never bothered to question it. Until she told me she had a boyfriend during one of our late night conversations a few days later on the phone. I was crushed. Here I thought we hit it off and... she was just so perfect. How could I have even thought for a moment that a girl like that was single?"

Korra took it all in. If it were her, she wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Finding someone on the same level as you like that was rare, and if it was Korra, she doubt she could let it ago. And it explained why it was so hard for him to give up easily. The situation was so much deeper than she realized. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that.

"Listen, Mako, as much as I can sympathize, you have to let this go. I don't blame you for your feelings and i kinda understand how you feel but as both Asami and Iroh's friend it's best for you to back off and move on. How you feel about Asami isn't wrong and I hope you never believe that a love such as that will never come your way again. I only hope you'll take the opportunity to think about how to sever your feelings for Asami and instead be a good friend to her."

The contorted expression Mako gave her made it clear he was not pleased with her response.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, he stood tall and gold eyes pierced into blue. Clenching his teeth and lowering his voice, "You know what this is really about?"

Korra arched her eyebrow at his tone and waited for an answer.

"Jealousy. Your jealous of Asami. You stick by her and act like the loving, over protective friend behind that little desk of yours. But your just a spectator, someone outside looking in. And you'll never reach the inside."

Before he could say another word the envelope was pushed so hard against his chest, he nearly fell backwards. After catching his footing, Korra's blue eyes turned dark and her eyebrows furrowed. If looks could kill.

 _"Thank you,_ for stopping by Director Mako. I will inform Miss Sato of your most recent visit. Have a nice day."

She stomped her way to her desk and angrily pulled out her chair, sitting in it in a huff. She didn't bother to look at Mako's face because she would've seen the flicker of regret in it. The sound of paper ripping reached her ears and she looked down as it was tossed in the trash basket next to her desk. What looked like a pair of tickets slipped out of the ripped envelope, also ripped in the middle.

Korra averted her eyes to her computer and didn't think twice about it.

 ***break***

The rain ceased as Korra drove into the parking lot of Zen's Gym and Sparring Ring. She parked at the back of the Lot in order to warm up a bit before she entered the building. There were only three other vehicles in the parking lot. The gym was small and not very popular. Zen the owner was an elderly man from the Earth Kingdom who adored professional fighting just as much as Korra did. They could go on for hours about it. With that being one of the reasons Korra was a loyal customer, Zen took pride and care in his business's equipment and despite them being outdated, they always worked like they were brand new.

Korra noticed Bolin's green sports car as one of three vehicles. Korra met him not long after joining the gym and he made for a great sparring partner when Korra's hips would allow her to do so. She never told Bolin about her condition because she knew he would hold back or get her to stop all together. But it was fun to spar with someone, so Korra kept it from her friend and thought it was worth it on those long nights of using the electric heating pad to soothe the pain.

As Korra strode through the entrance, a girl sat at the front counter reading a magazine. It was Zen's granddaughter.

lifting her head up the emerald eyed girl turned her head in Korra's direction and smiled,"Hey, how's it going?"

"Eh, nothing much. Just here to catch up on some sets. It's been a while since I've been here."

"I know, Granddad has been asking about you."

"Well while your here, I'll go ahead and give you your payment." Korra reached into her purse and pulled out some money. Seda walked dogs in the area on top of helping her grandfather with his gym, so Korra was lucky to find her in time before she started working at Future Indistries.

"Thanks?" Seda tilted her head and quietly giggled as Korra placed the crumpled yuans in her open palms.

"So, Bolin is here, I presume."

Seda averted her eyes and her face turned a beet red. Korra couldn't help but smirk at Seda's adorable crush on Bolin.

"Yes, he's actually in the fighting ring with a friend right now. He hasn't been here too long before you came, if you wanna go see him."

"Nah, imma do a few sets before I catch him. See ya around, Seda."

Seda nodded in response. The magazine Seda was reading caught Korra's eye. A white mask with a red circle on top graced the cover, the dark eyes behind the slits sending shivers up her spine. Korra was aware of the Red Circle Equalist Rebellion after she first moved to the city. Although she agreed Republic City government should be ran by the people instead of five dunderheads from the neighboring four nations, the violence caused by the Equalist's rallies were the wrong way to go about it. She was never really into politics to begin with.

Korra left the counter to go into the ladies changing room so she could dress into her active leggings and sports bra. Coming out of the changing room she headed into the warm up area to work the sets in order to tone out her arms, stomach and thighs. After she ran a treadmill for 20 minutes, she decided to peek in on Bolin and his so called friend.

She walked to the back of the gym where the practice fighting ring stood. Walking through the swinging doorway she seen Bolin and his friend in the ring circling each other on opposing sides. Korra crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall by the door and waited til the two finished their fight. It was clear the two had previously gone several rounds by how much sweat was drenched on their shirts.

Korra didn't recognize Bolin's opponent. His fighting helmet covered most of his head. He wore black shorts and a dark red sleeveless top. His muscles were sculpted and defined but he was slimmer and taller than Bolin.

Both men had their bandaged fists up to their faces and Bolin moved quickly to make the first swing. The other man blocked his move with his arm and swung his fist in Bolin's direction only for Bolin to step to quickly step to the side to avoid the attack. After a while of the two going at it, Bolin found himself on the ground with the other man's legs wrapped around his and his arms wrapped his arms and chest.

"Okay! Okay! I give, now let go of me!" Bolin gasped. The other man laughed and released Bolin from his hold.

"Nice sparring with you, little bro."

"Yeah, yeah. But don't forget I beat you the last two rounds."

The other man stood up, grabbing Bolin's forearm to help him up as well.

Before Korra could greet either one of the men, they both took off their helmets and shirts, wiping the sweat off their brows with them. When Bolin removed his shirt out of his face, his eyes lit up when he noticed Korra in the room.

"Korra! What is up?!"

Korra had to do a double take when she took a look at the other man. It was Mako. Well fran-freaking-tastic.

She mumbled under her breath as she approached the ring the brothers were standing at.

"Not much going on. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been lately?"

"Better than ever." He grinned,"Oh, by the way, this is my big brother, Mako. Mako this is Korra. An awesome sparring partner considering." He flexed the muscles in his arms.

"Yeah, considering I've beaten you almost every time." Korra chuckled. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting your brother, Bolin."

"What?" He looked between the both of them," How?"

"We both work in the same building, Bo." Mako said.

"Oh, yeah, you did get that job didn't you?" He tapped his finger on his chin,"Makes sense! Hey Korra, up for a little go with me then?"

She shook her head, the pain in her hips were starting to burn again," Not today. Rain check?"

Bolin slapped his hands together once and pointed his fingers at Korra ," Rain check, buddy!"

Both brothers jumped out of the ring and Bolin went to wrap his arms around Korra's waist while lifting her in the air and shaking her. Korra busted out laughing.

"So," Korra started as Bolin planted her feet back on the ground,"Seda seems a little flustered today. Anything special going on with her lately?"

Bolin turned the same color red as Seda did earlier," Well you can say she had this amazing date with a exceptionally handsome guy last weekend and is now her boyfriend. So, Korra, I'm going to have to ask that you _bump this."_

Bolin brought his fist up and Korra and Mako turned to look at each other as he walked up, Mako's look telling her to humor him. So Korra connected her fist to Bolin's.

"I'm happy for you, Bo."

Looking over at Mako, Korra's vision strayed to his stomach, noticing his six pack. _And, spirits, there were really six of them._

The clearing of Mako's throat snapped her eyes up to his face. His smirk was teasing but quickly faded and his face turned serious. "Korra, I'm actually glad I ran into you." He bit his bottom lip and Korra raised her eyebrows,"About yesterday, it was uncalled for. You were only trying to help and I honestly didn't want to accept what you were telling me. I considered what you said and I know your right. Your a good friend to Asami and I hope that if you see past my idiotic mistakes, we can become friends. Maybe?"

He extended his hand in her direction. Her eyes widened in shock at his confession. But she couldn't help the sideways smirk tugging on her lips and she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Maybe." She responded.

He smiled again and turned to leave, Korra staring at his perfect ass as he walked away.

"You've got drool on the side of your mouth."

Korra jumped at Bolin's voice and quickly wiped the back of her hand on her mouth before she seen it come up dry. She snapped her head at Bolin as he turned on his heels to walk away, trying to hold back his snickers. He didn't have time to avoid the helmet coming towards his head.

Korra has always had good aim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my, Mako and Korra's relationship is progressing but how far? There is some adult themes in this chapter, so a bit of a warning.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Mako opened the door to his red two door sports car and slumped hard into the drivers seat, heart hammering in his chest.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

He never expected to see Korra at the gym he just recently joined, let alone find out she was friends with his younger brother.

But, spirits, was he taken aback. From her head down to her feet, Korra had the body of a goddess. He never realized how toned her stomach was. The leggings she wore clung to her form and revealed the perfect shape of her bottom. Her normal work wear didn't do justice in showing how big her breast really were. Her sideways smirk, despite her using it to show off her cocky attitude at times, and her beautiful cerulean eyes could turn any man to putty. He wondered how those muscular legs would feel wrapped around his waist as she called his name in that smooth voice of hers.

 _What?_

Mako shook his head in disbelief. No. He was just pining after Asami not even twenty four hours ago. He just found Korra attractive, that's all. You can't possibly fall for someone in a matter of minutes. Can you? But then again, isn't that what happened with Asami?

Blushing at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, Mako swallowed the dry lump in his throat and decided he needed a cold shower when he got home. He turned the key in thr ignition and sped off.

 ***break***

Even though Sunday's were Korra's special days to laze around all day, Asami texted her to get up off her lazy butt and meet her for brunch.

 ** _K: I'm busy_**

 ** _A: Laying in bed in your underwear while binge watching Shamelesa is not considered busy_**

 ** _K: That's your opinion. It takes a lot of time and energy to get in a whole season in one day._**

 ** _A: Time: yes. Energy: I doubt that. Come on, Korra, have a girls day with me. pleeeeeease_**

 ** _K: I have no money_**

 ** _A: I got you covered_**

 ** _K: I look a mess_**

 ** _A: Have you met me? Girl, I got you_**

 ** _K: I haven't done laundry I have nothing to wear_**

 ** _A: That's why I'm going to introduce you to my friend. First name, Platinum. Last name, Card._**

 ** _K: ..._**

 ** _A: Korraaaa. Please please please please..._**

After texting "Please" about thirteen times, causing Korra's notifications to go off at an annoying rate. She growled and texted Asami to give her a half hour. So much for a day in.

 ***break***

Korra and Asami stepped into Daiwa's Breakfast Bar and Sushi around noon. Korra groaned at how crowded it was when they walked in. They would've gotten here sooner if they didn't shop for Korra's outfit, go to a spa and stop to get their make up and hair done. This is not the day Korra had planned.

"It's so early..." Korra whined.

"It's only a quarter to noon."

"It's still considered morning and mornings are evil."

Korra shifted in the navy blue halter dress Asami purchased for her earlier that morning. The five inch leather blue jean strap wedges brought Korra to Asami's heights. Korra wasn't big on girly shoes but it sure beat wearing heels. Korra's hair was sleeked to a side ponytail and fell over her shoulders in wavy brown curls. The natural brown eye shadow accented her cerulean eyes and the maroon colored lipstick brought out her plump lips.

Even though Korra looked nice, she didn't think she look as good as Asami. Asami wore a dark red off the shoulder blouse and skinny jeans with tears in them, showing the shape of her long legs. Along with black flats with red bows in the front.

"Oh, shush." Asami whispered, "I have a surprise for you." Asami entwined her fingers into Korra's and led her to the back of the restaurant into a private room. Someone was already seated in the room. Korra knitted her eyebrows and looked at Asami before relaxing her face and grinning. The man stood up when he noticed the two ladies and opened his arms to Korra with a wide smile.

"Iroh!" Korra jumped in his arms, Iroh wrapping his strong arms around her torso and lifting her feet a couple inches off the ground."How...what...when did you get in?"

Iroh laughed and set Korra back on her feet. "Yesterday morning, in fact. I met up with Asami first."

Korra spun around to Asami, who hid her smile behind her hand," I met him at the docks yesterday. We wanted to surprise you. It's been a while since we all hung out together."

"Yeah," Iroh agreed. "Looking a little out of you element there, now aren't ya, Korra?" He was referring to her attire.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"Hey!" Asami came by to wrap her arm around Iroh as he lifted his arms to put around her shoulders. "She looks great! Tell her she looks great."

"Haha. You look great, Korra."

"Thank you." Korra smirked,"You don't look to bad yourself. Now let's order some food, the morning with Asami has me famished."

 ***break***

After brunch, Korra, Asami and Iroh made their way out of the restaurant still deep in conversation. They all spent the last two hours catching up after it'd had been a year since Korra last seen Iroh before he left with the military fleet and at least eight more since Asami seen him. Despite the long months of going without seeing each other, they acted as though they were never separated a single day. Korra figured it was hard to maintain such a relationship but they made it work somehow.

Not paying attention as they all turned the corner heading towards the market district, Korra almost knocked herself out running into a tall figure. A pair of pale hands wrapped around Korra's arms to hold her in place. Blue eyes met gold and Korra forgot how to breathe.

"Mako!" Asami squealed,"Hey, fancy running into you. What are you up to?"

Even though Asami was talking to him, he still held Korra's eyes with his own. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was sure he could feel it to from the way he had her flushed against his body.

"Mako?"

He snapped his eyes away from Korra's and looked over at Asami. "Oh, uh, hey...Asami. How's it going."

"Fine," she answered with a confused look on her face only to shape her mouth in a 'O' before giving him a wide knowing smile at the way he held Korra. Maybe she really wasn't dense. "By the way this is Iroh, the boyfriend I've been telling you about."

Mako released Korra and extended a hand to Iroh and Iroh gripped it with more force than necessary. Iroh took in the amount of time Mako was holding on to Korra.

"Nice to me you, Mako."

"Ugh..."he grimaced at the pain in his hand, "li-likewise." Mako pulled his hand back as fast he could and rubbed it with his other behind his back. "So what are you all up to?"

"We just finished having brunch." Asami responded,"Iroh leaves in another two days and we wanted to get in some time with him."

"You look nice today, Korra." Mako blushed in her direction. Korra wasn't sure how to react towards his attentions and she felt the butterbees flutter in her stomach.

"Well she'll look even better tonight at the party I'm hosting for Iroh at my place." Asami chimed in.

"What?!" Iroh and Korra exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should come over, invite some friends too."

"But what about work?" Korra protested.

"Just take a a PTO day, both of you. I'm your boss, I have that kind of power." Asami grinned.

Iroh gave her a _why are you inviting him_ look and weather Asami noticed or not she was already texting Mako her address. Once his phone notification made it clear to Asami he received it, she grabbed Iroh and pulled him in the opposite direction they were originally heading. "See you both tonight." She waved. Iroh turned his head and gave Mako a glare clarifying his distaste in leaving Korra alone with him.

Once the couple disappeared in the crowd, Mako was the first to speak after the awkward encounter,"So..." he started,"are you busy at the moment?"

Korra shrugged,"Not really."

"You were heading to the market district, weren't you? Care if I join?"

Korra smiled,"Sure."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and she was sure she was going to faint. Korra's never been around a guy like this before. In high school she dated a few water tribe boys, none either lasted long or continued after sex. Korra hadn't dated since high school let alone had sex. That was four years ago. What twenty two year old missed out on sex?

But between arguing and tiny bits of flirting, Mako brought out a primal side of Korra she hadn't felt in a very long time.

They both looked around the market, the different styles of jewelry and nic nacks clinging around vendors tents. The smell of food from different nations floating in the air.

Mako didn't bother to remove his hand from her back and lead her to all the different vendors. He held a silver and turquoise gem encrusted necklace to her neck when they stopped at a water tribe jewelry stand. Different chains hung from the necklace with carved silver feathers hanging from them.

"I've always liked tribal jewelry on a woman." Mako admitted.

"Oh, really." Korra removed the necklace from in front of her and pushed it further into Makos hands "well what about the tribal woman herself?"

Mako set the necklace back on the mannequin and leaned over Korra,"Just the one in front of me."

Korra's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

He laughed at her reaction and grabbed her hand leading her to the next stand. After leading her around and even sharing shaved ice mixed with blue raspberry and cherry, Mako offered to walk her to her car. Korra was reluctant but allowed him to do so.

After unlocking the driver door she turned to Mako,"Um, thanks for hanging out with me."

"My pleasure." He smirked,"Although I would like to do this again, only next time you'll let me pay."

"Why, Director Mako, are you asking me on a date?" She teased.

His lips parted and his eyes glazed over with something Korra thought was familiar,"And would you say no if I did?"

"No!" She exclaimed, surprising herself,"No, I mean yes...not yes as in no but... _ugh..."_ she brought both her hands to her head," Yes, as in I'll go on a date-thing-activity...with you..."

"Good," he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles," I'll see you at Asami's tonight."

"Yeah." Korra exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breathe when he touched her. Mako slipped his hand away and left.

 ***break***

Korra arrived at Asami's apartment at the top of Sato Luxury Apartments in downtown Republic City about a quarter to nine. She was wearing strapless black tube too with silver and glitter tribal designs and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. The black heel suede boots she wore clinked against the marble floor of the hallway leading to Asami's apartment door, her hair swinging in her high ponytail.

Korra was getting ready to open the door when Iroh swung it opened, letting the music escape out the door. Arms open wide, he greeted Korra with a big smile,"Your early! Come on in."

Korra stepped inside in time to see Asami descend down from her spiral staircase and putting her earrings in. "Korra. Glad you can make it."

"Did I have a choice?" Korra went to hand Asami a bottle of Fire Ice.

"You make it sound like I forced you." Asami grinned. Korra shrugged and followed her friend into the kitchen where platters of food scattered around the island. Asami had a gorgeous apartment. The moderate design reflected the extreme luxury that came with being an heiress.

"So, you and Mako..." Asami leaned over the counter and placed a cheese cube in her mouth.

"What about me and Mako." Korra stammered.

Asami leaned up in tilted her head,"Honestly I thought the guy was going to suffocate me with his advances the whole time he worked at the company, but the way he eyed you like the piece of chocolate candy you are earlier today, I was wrong.

Korra blushed as she bit the corner of her bottom lip and smiled, "He asked me out." She whispered.

Asami squealed, causing Korra to jump, almost spilling the drink she poured into a flute. "You said yes, right?"

Korra nodded quickly.

"Said yes to what?" Iroh asked as he came in behind Asami to wrap his arms around her.

"Nothing." Asami laid her hands over his and then the door bell rang,"Oh, baby, can you get that?"

He removed his hands and mumbled something about getting answers when he came back. Asami gave Korra an apologetic look. When they heard Iroh ushering people inside, there was a voice Korra definitely recognized.

"Why is that the most beautiful water tribe girl in the world, Miss Korra?"

Korra smiled wide and turned in the direction of the voice,"Why, yes, Sir Bolin. Although I can't say the same for you."

"Well, good thing I'm not a water tribe girl." Bolin came to Korra's side to kiss her cheek with Seda behind him.

"Seda, you made it out too!"

"Yeah, granddad gave me a break tonight." She said, going in to hug Korra. When they parted she looked up to see Mako with a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hand. His smile, knowing and his eyes looking over her form. _Goodness, he was hot._

"Hi." He greeted, setting the fire whiskey on the island.

"Hi." Korra smirked.

They stared at each other for what felt like a decade before Bolin interrupted. "Geez, get a room, you two!"

Korra and Mako quickly averted their eyes.

About an hour after Bolin Mako and Seda arrived, the apartment was packed. Old friends and new friends mingling and wishing Iroh luck. The party became suffocating when Korra was being pulled in different directions to greet and chat with the other guests. She would look for Mako in the crowd and always found him looking at her. He would blush and turn his head away every time and she found it adorable.

At about one am when it all became overbearing, Korra snuck outside into the balcony. The summer breeze kissing her cheeks, easing the redness in her cheeks from the alcohol she had consumed throughout the night. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the city streets below. The door to the balcony opened and Korra expected Asami or Iroh to come out in order to drag her back inside.

But her eyes widened when she realized it was Mako instead. He quietly closed the door behind him and strode over to grab Korra's arms and wrapped them around his neck. A few minutes went by with their noses nearly touching, before he leaned down and captured Korra's lips.

 **Woo! Two chapters in one day. I can feel the aching in my hands. Thank you and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_We're getting closer to less Makorra and more Amorra. In this chapter we steer a bit into Korra's past._**

 ** _I do not own Legend of Korra,_**

 _The fog was so thick, making it impossible for Korra to see straight. Why couldn't she breathe? Where was that ringing coming from? She didn't know where she was and how it got dark. But whet she thought was fog turned out to be smoke. Where was that smoke coming? The smell of burning metal reached Korra's senses and her eyes widened in alert._

 _Fire! It was a fire!_

 _No wonder she couldn't breathe. She tried to cough but her throat wouldn't constrict in order to relieve the weight in her lungs. She then forced her heavy muscles to move, only to realize she was stuck. She used her arms to push as hard as she could but the cracking of bones made her look down at lap. Her waist was stuck. Between what? She couldn't process the current situation, let alone remember._

 _"Help!" She tried to scream but she couldn't get her voice to work._

 _"Help!" She managed to croak. Her eyes watered as smoke clouded her lungs. The pain in hers hips became intense as her vision whirled and then slowly started to settled._

 _"Please!" She sobbed, the smoke becoming thicker. Her heart rate slowed down as her body began to feel like an anchor was pulling her under._

 _"Please! Mom! Dad! I just want to go home!" She screamed in her head. And as the smoke began to cloud over her and she felt the thump of her heartbeat slowing down drumming in her ears,_ everything _went black._

 ***break*  
**

Korra bolted upright from her side of the bed, trying to catch her breathe. She started to shake and hyperventilate. The pressure on her hips felt so excruciatingly painful, it felt as though her bones had shattered. _Well, almost._ She moved the blanket off her naked body and shakingly limped into the bathroom and closed te door behind her. She felt so hot and so sick to her stomach , she thought she was going to vomit.

She fell on the tile floor before she could make it to the toilet. All of last nights dinner from her date with Mako emptied out of her stomach. When she managed out gag out what was left in her stomach, she realized she completely missed the toilet. She grabbed a towel hanging above the toilet and began to clean up the mess in a panic. _How embarrassing._

After cleaning up, she turned on the bathroom sink to rinse the vomit off the towel and threw it in the hamper. She lifted her head to look in the mirror. She looked awful. Dark circles under her eyes, sweat stuck her hair to her face and she looked paler than normal.

She splashed ice cold water on her face and took a swig of mouth wash she found on the bathroom counter. Swishing the liquid in her mouth and spitting it out, she still felt unclean. She grabbed the bar of soap sitting in the soup dish and frantically started rubbing her hands. Korra swallowed a dry lump in her throats and started rubbing her hands more aggressively with the soup.

She hissed when she knicked her thumb with her nail,"Spirits, dammit." She brought her thumb to her mouth to stop the bleeding.

The gentle knock on the bathroom door made her jump and she quickly turn off the water. "Korra, are you okay?" Make asked.

Korra cleared her throat and wiped the sweat drenched hair from her face,"Um, I'm fine, just had to use the bathroom."

"Oh...okay."

She knew she sounded foney considering they've been dating the past five months, and Korra had no shame using the toilet in front of him. She was at his place more than she was at her own.

"Well come back to bed soon, baby."

"I-I will. Just cleaning up a bit." She stammered. Korra patted the water and sweat off her face with her hands and opened the bathroom door. Mako sat on his side of the bed in only his maroon boxers and watched Korra head to her side. She picked up the blue tee Mako had took off her and thrown on the floor the night before and put it back on. She bent down on the floor next to the bed to check her phone. It was half past four. Korra groaned and fell into the bed face first, her tee riding up her torso.

"You sure your okay, Korra?"

"I'm fine." Her voice muffled by a pillow, she turned to face him and gave him a weak smile,"I'm more than awake at this point."

Mako scooted to her side and placed a hand on her exposed back. "I can help put you back to sleep." He spoke in a sultry tone.

Korra blushed and turned on her back as Mako laid next to her and pressed his erection against her thigh. She closed her eyes when he rained kisses from her chin to her neck.

 ***break***

"Well someone looks like they had a long night." Asami walked out of her office and sat on the edge of Korra's desk," Must've been _interesting,"_ Asami rubbed her fingers on her chin.

"Uuuhhh..." Was all Korra could manage to respond. Although having sex twice in one night was indeed, _interesting_. The nightmares have gotten worse over the last couple weeks. There was an Equalist rally not too far from Korra's apartment and a deep voice echoed through the streets that night. The crowds were loud and vicious and as the sound of broken glass and screaming got closer to Korra's complex, she held her hands over her ears and pinched her eyes shut in order to try and get some sleep. The next morning, she walked out into the parking lot to find her car windshield busted in by a trash can. Korra shook with fury until she felt her heart speed up and her mind stray to memories she thought she locked away in the back of her mind for good. Korra rushed back to her home and locked the door, diving into her bed and sobbing. She called into work the next couple days and refused to allow anyone to come visit.

She never told Mako of any of this. As much as she wanted to, it just wouldn't come out. As though some quiet force was snatching the words back into her mouth. Asami knew bits and pieces and Iroh was the only one to know the full story, considering he was in her life at that time but he didn't know how deep it impacted her. She chose to let it simmer inside. Who wants to hear about something so trivial. She figured it was best she moved on as quickly as possible.

When she managed to get her mind on track, she jumped back into her life as though the last two days didn't happen. But the nightmares never stopped.

"..." Asami hummed, "To be honest, you don't look too good. Are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off? I can drive you home so you won't have to take the bus."

Korra shook her head," I'm fine. I can get through the day. Besides the bus isn't so bad and my car should be repaired by tomorrow, if not, in a couple days."

Korra didn't bother to look at Asami the whole time she spoke. Asami huffed and gently rubbed Korra's hand when the ringing sound from the elevator signaled the doors opening. Hiroshi Sato stepped in with his back straight and a scrowl so tight, Korra thought his face would get stuck like that.

"Dad!" Asami went to give her dad a hug," What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the Earth Kingdom on business."

"I got in early. It didn't take much for us to get the deal. So, prepare to take on some more work." He winked.

Asami's smile brightened, "You got it, Dad."

"Good morning, Mr. Sato." Korra greeted.

"Yes. I suppose it is." He didn't even bother to look at her. Korra silently mimicked his response with a funny face. "So, are you free to join me for a long lunch? There is much we need to discuss."

"Yeah. Let me grab my purse. Korra, don't expect me for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes, Miss Sato." Korra nodded. When the elevator doors closed, Korra leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She turned her wrist. _11:02._ It doesn't hurt to take an early lunch. She actually wanted to go out for a couple of hours to shop for Mako's birthday gift. She texted Seda to see if she was available to still meet up with Korra. After a few moments of waiting Seda texted her the name of the tea house she was willing to meet her at.

 _The Jasmine Dragon? I thought that went out of business years ago._

Korra mentally shrugged and grabbed her purse to leave.

 ***break***

"Korra!" Seda was waving her down at a table in the corner of the tea shop by the shop's front window. The smell of jasmine tea was comforting and Korra's mouth mentally watered when she seen the various pastries adorned on a pastry tower on their table. She never stepped foot in this place but, man, she's glad she did today.

"Wow, nice place you picked out here, Seda." Korra whistled, she couldn't help but look around in awe. The place was decorated with Red lanterns and Fire Nation tapestries and large paintings. The gentle sound of the sugi horn keeping the atmosphere at ease.

"I took the liberty of ordering our tea before you got here, if you don't mind. It's the best you'll ever have, I promise."

"Cool."

"So any ideas of what to get Mako for his birthday?"Seda asked as the waiter came to their table to place the tea in front of them. The smell was soothing and the tea was a dark gold with a slice of orange floating in it. It smelled sweet.

"Somewhat. I was thinking of getting him a gift card or maybe tickets to the fighting arena? I know he'd be happy with either or."

Seda snorted, "Really, Korra? A gift card?"

"Well, what's wrong with that?!" Korra narrowed her eyes at Seda and sipped her tea. _My spirits, that's amazing._

"For starters, that's something typical you'd give to a family member or close friend but _not_ your new boyfriend."

"New? We've been together fives months."

"Baby steps, Korra." Seda rolled her eyes, "Baby steps."

"Then what do you suggest, hmm?"

"You wanna know what I got Bolin for his birthday?"

"Something tells me I'll regret the answer to that question."

Seda reached into her purse and pulled out a magazine with a lingerie model wearing a pink laced one piece with a pink garter belt and black open toed heels and tossed it on the table in front of Korra.

"Yup, I definitely regret the answer. You can't be serious."

"Oh come on, you buy him those silly tickets to that fighting arena. Take him home and then give him his dessert." Seda grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Korra slid the magazine back to Seda.

"Yes." Seda slid it back,"It's perfect. Men love to be seduced by the woman they love. I should know. Bolin goes wild every time I do."

Korra cringed at the idea of Bolin going 'wild', "First of all, ew. Second of all, I don't know the first thing about seducing anyone, so that's out of the question."

"Okay, at least tell me your idea of seducing a guy."

"I don't know," Korra groaned," when I think about what being seductive is, I think wearing nothing while lying on the bed with a rose in your mouth."

A snicker caused both Seda and Korra to turn to the table behind them. The man sitting directly behind Korra shoulders were shaking.

"Excuse me," Korra asked not so politely, "Can we help you."

The man that laughed at her turned around in his chair and chuckled, His ice blue eyes almost caught Korra off guard and he bore into hers with a slight smirk on his face," I apologize, young lady, I did not mean to eavesdrop on you and your friend's conversation." His baritone voice vibrated through Korra's body.

"I'm not talking about you eavesdropping, I would like to know what's so funny about what I just said."

"Again, my apologies, but if you don't mind, and I promise I don't go around offering advice such as this to random strangers, I could give you some tips on how to seduce your boyfriend."

"Really?" Korra blushed with a frown, "Well I do mind!" Kora shifted noisily in her seat mumbling and angrily flipped the magazine open.

"Water tribe lingerie are always the best choice. There's nothing a man loves more than a woman in exotic attire especially one who is exotic herself." The man whispered low into her ear from behind her.

Korra swung back around in time to watch the blue eyed gentleman head to the register to pay for his tea. He looked back at Korra with a smirk and Korra noticed how tall and built he was. His slicked back hair and sideburns gave his handsome face a mature and wise look. From the looks of it, he was either water tribe or water tribe descent but he was paler than most men in the poles. Waving at them, the man exited the tea shop.

Korra was speechless. _Who the hell did he think he was? Stupid old man._

"Wow," Seda started, Korra noticed she too was blushing, "that was...something...But he's right you know."

Korra's shoulders slumped and she huffed,"I'll think about it." Korra fisted a cucumber sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth.

 ***break***

Korra and Seda decided that lingerie would probably be a good present, they stopped at a local lingerie shop. After Seda ran Korra around the whole store and tried to get her to try on some over the top sexy lingerie, from feathers to leather base, Korra left the shop purchasing a simple navy blue laced teddy. Seda complained how plain it was but Korra didn't care.

The next evening Korra dressed herself in a black tube top dress Asami let her borrow. Asami did her makeup at the office. Dark blue eyeshadow glittered on her lids, with pinkish brown blush slightly accenting her cheek bones and maroon lipstick painted on her lips. Korra smiled because she knew how much Mako loved the color on her. There was a knock at the door and Korra slipped on her black suade heels and went to open the door.

Mako stood at the door with his hands in his pockets. he dressed in a white collared shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red and black buttoned vest and dark blue jeans. "Ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm.

"You bet." Korra grinned and linked her arm in his. "Happy birthday!" Mako kissed her chastely on the lips. They took the elevator to the parking lot and Mako opened the car door for Korra and got in the drivers seat to head to the arena hosting the fighting event Korra purchased tickets for.

The grin on Mako's face was bigger than normal, Korra couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, "Something on your mind, birthday boy?"

"Yup. It's great news, so I'll tell you after our night out."

Korra nodded but for some reason what he said made her feel a hole at the pit of her stomach.

They parked in the arena garage and Mako quickly jumped out and jogged to Korra's door to open it, her eyebrows knitted at his actions. He seemed awfully chipper.

They walked into the arena's lobby and both their eyes widened in awe. The place was extravagant. The ceiling lit up with many of bright lights, the floor was paved with white and gold marble and red carpet floors led from the extended stairs to the inner arena where the fight would be held.

"Korra," Mako gasped, "I can't believe you managed to get tickets to such a place. The fight hasn't even started and I feel like this is the best birthday present I ever had."

 _So far_ , Korra thought.

He squeezed her hand and turned her cheek to face him, "All this excitement is so much, I can't hold it in any longer." He took a deep breathe and shut his eyes,"i don't know where to begin or how to say this..." he opened his eyes and smiled at Korra," I got good news. A job offer!"

"Oh," Korra tilted her head. _He was looking for another job?_ "I'm happy for you, Mako."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head," It's not just any job. It was a snap decision or else they would've offered someone else the job. It was an opening for a position as a COO for this cooperation my Dad worked for around the time he met my mom and before they both moved here to Republic City. I honestly didn't think I had a chance in hell but when they called me, it was everything I could ever dream of. They knew my parents and they want me to start as soon as possible."

"Well that's more than good news, Mako. That's amazing!" Korra was aware of the struggle Mako and Bolin went through in their childhood growing up in the strrets after losing both their parents. The fact that Mako worked blood, sweat and tears to help get him and his brother out of poverty tugged at Korra's heart strings. But this was propably bigger than either of them ever imagined.

"In fact," he sighed," It's...in the Fire Nation."

Korra's eyebrows shot up,"What?!" _The Fire Nation!_ "The Fire Nation?!" Korra slipped her hand from his, "So what does that mean for us?"

Mako's eyes widened and the averted away from her. _So that's how it was going to be._

Korra stormed out the building ignoring Mako calling out her name. She slammed the entrance door open and jogged across the parking lot towards the nearest bus stop.

" _Korra, wait!"_

"No!" she yelled over her shoulder and picked up her pace.

"Please, Korra, lets talk this out."

"What!" she swung around to face him. He came to an abrupt stop not expecting her to turn around so soon, "What do you possibly have to say to me at this point? 'Oh Korra, I love you, but I think we're heading in different directions'?"

He stood silent and looked down at his feet. She huffed at how his reaction confessed it all, "Fuck you, Mako!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and opened his mouth to say something when an explosion interrupted him and stone and debris fell from the sky. Mako pulled Korra towards him and hunched them both over to cover her from the falling rubble and smoke. When the sound of the explosion passed and was replaced by sirens and the crackle of flames, Mako looked down at Korra as she held her hands over her ears and rocked backed and forth with her eyes shut as tight as she could.

 **Thank you, all. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An explosions and a break up? Ugh, bad timing. So much for showing off the birthday gift she got him. Anywho, another chapter for you lovely people.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Asami paced back and forth in Korra's apartment, having arrived only hours ago. After hearing about the explosion at Republic City's Arena on the news and knowing Korra and Mako were there that night, she jumped into her car and drove straight to Korra's without stopping. Running every stop light and nearly colliding with two other vehicles along the way. She had tried calling and texting Korra's phone numerous times with no answer, and when Asami couldn't sit down any longer she left for Korra's place as fast as she could, hoping with all her might she somehow made it home.

Unfortunately when Asami walked through the front door of Korra's one bedroom apartment using the spare key she was given months ago, it was pitch black. Asami felt her heart drop into her stomach. A pair of large white furred paws pushed up against Asami's shoulders, nearly knocking her into the coat rack next to the apartment door. Asami managed to catch her balance in time as well as Naga on her hind legs. The large dog made sure to give Asami a sloppy wet lick to the face.

"Okay, girl. Down. _Down!"_

Naga whined and got back down on all fours, wagging her tail and trailing behind Asami who walked into the living room to turn on the lamp. Her phone's text notification set off and Asami grabbed it from out of her pocket in hopes it was Korra. It was Iroh, letting her know he too was calling Korra consistently with no answer. Asami called him not long after her insane attempts to get a hold of Korra.

She turned the news on the tv, there were barely any updates. Many were injured but so far the casualties to small. Asami couldn't help but sit on egde, hand over her mouth and her knee bouncing frantically as she held tight to her phone. Tears forming in her ears.

 _For spirits sake, Korra, please, please be okay._

 ***break***

Time seemed to run in slow motion as the paramedics and police scattered around the crumbled building and debris that once was a part of the arena. People crying out in pain, screaming for loved ones and being carried away by medics in order to seek medical attention. Fire fighters trying to keep the flames from the explosion at bay as several groups of civilians did the best they could to get anyone they could find any help.

Although Korra wanted to crawl behind a rock and hide from the commotion, she was not one to sit around when people were need of help. She threw her heels aside not caring where they landed and lifted heavy building rubble and debris in order to help free people trapped underneath it. She tore her dress and ended up with cuts and scratches all over her body. Being as kind natured as Korra, Mako went out to help as many people as he could on the other side of the building where the explosion occurred. Korra didn't bother to look at him let alone speak when he told her where he would be at. All she wanted to do was get these people out of here as soon as possible.

When Korra started to dig yet another person out of a pile, she noticed the arm peeking out was awfully limp. She pushed with all her strength to quickly relieve the body from the crushing weight. But as she removed the last piece, the face becoming visible, she sobbed in defeat. Even before checking his pulse on neck, she knew. He was already gone. Korra sighed and slowly removed her hand to bring to her side.

"Daddy?" The sob of a little girl came from behind Korra,"Daddy?! Daddy!"

Korra's heart sunk.

"No. No! Chin!" A woman with black hair pulled back in a what used to be a tight bun, covered in dust and stray hair strands around her face ran up behind the little girl. Her dark red and black evening gown and jewelry proved that this woman indeed came from money and the little girl she pulled in her arms sobbed into her mother's dress. Her pigtails covering the rest of her pale freckled face.

Korra felt like a million pins stabbed into her nerves, causing her muscles to go stiff. A team of medics ran to where Korra stood and gathered the man into a stretcher. They took off, Mother and daughter following close behind. Korra watched after them, the realization of what was really going on around her brought the tears she held back the whole time spill down her cheeks.

No one deserved this. _Nobody._

She rubbed the tears away with her hands, streaking dirt across her cheeks. Gathering her emotions, she turned to head over where another group of people were moving rubble, seeing what other help she could offer.

 ***break***

Asami stirred as she heard the front door of the apartment creak. She slipped into an uncomfortable sleep on Korra's couch without realizing it, her hand resting over it onto Naga's large head. She wasn't sure how long or when she even fell asleep. Looking around the softly lit room, realizing the sun was breaking, she saw the figure of Korra's body drag itself into the living room. When her vision became focused, she kicked her legs over the couch.

"Korra! Oh my spirits, your okay!" Asami brought Korra into a hug. Squeezing her tight, afraid she might not be real.

Korra hesitantly brought her arms around Asami's waist. They stayed like that, silent for a few moments.

The silence was unbearable after a while and Asami released herself from the hug and grabbed Korra's face with both her hands. She looked over the dust and dry blood from cuts plastered on her face. The dress she let her borrow was torn on the side all the way up to her underwear along with small tears all around the front and back. Her knees and elbows were scrapped and caked with dry blood as well and she was completely barefoot.

Asami hissed and grabbed Korra by the hand and lead her into the bathroom. She didn't ask what happened. She could see the far off stare in Korra's eyes and knew she needed time. Being tired as well, Asami muscles flinched from soreness as she turned on the shower and stripped Korra down to nothing. She gently helped Korra step into the tub, seeing the water turn red as it hit her flesh. She gently scrubbed the caked on dirt and blood off of Korra's body. Her eyes had dark circles and her blue eyes were dark with absence.

Once Asami managed to get Korra cleaned, dry and dressed into a night shirt and shorts, she wrapped Korra's arm around her shoulder with her hand on her waist and took her to the bed to tuck her in. Placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room with the light off and door closed. But Korra couldn't sleep.

 ***break***

Korra walked out of her bedroom around four in the afternoon. After hours of laying still in bed looking at the ceiling, she finally fell asleep. Even though she managed to get in some sleep, the nightmares made it unsatisfactory and she still felt like shit. She didn't want to think of the night before, but it stuck to her mind like glue and she groaned in distaste. Especially at the thoughts of what happened after Korra and Mako left the Arena as the sky lit up behind the clouds signaling the sun rising.

She, at first, refused to allow him to take her home. But after arguing for twenty minutes and Mako saying he wasn't going to leave her side til he seen her safely go into her home himself, she reluctantly agreed to let him drive her home. She would've called Asami to come get her, but she lost her purse holding her wallet and cell somewhere among the rubble.

She kept her lips pursed and didn't look his way, no matter how many times he asked if she was okay. He wasn't worth her breathe. When he stopped in front of her apartment building entrance, he turned off the ignition. "Really, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Korra, I love you, you know that."

The confession made her scoff and she moved her head to look him dead in the eye.

"I know last night's explosion isn't the only reason your acting like this. Korra, this is impotant to me and-"

"Is this really the time to be discussing this." Korra snapped, interrupting him.

"Then, when?" he snapped back," When your not in one of your pissy moods? Cause if that' the case, I suppose I'll be waiting a long time."

"So, what? This is about me now?"

"No! That's the thing, this isn't about you! You know the effort I put into getting where I am now. I thought you out of all people would get that!"

"I do get it, Mako. _Believe me!_ But if this is what you were aiming for, why bother to date me? Was I just a good fuck up until you were ready to move up in life?"

"For _spirits sake,_ no, Korra. I, in no way, expected things to fall into place like this but I can't give that up after only being with you for _five. Five months!"_

The only sound at this point was the sound of Mako's panting.

"I would do anything I could for you, Korra, you mean that much to me." He started," But aside from this job offer, our relationship has begun to falter. I know there's something going on with you, Korra, that you refuse to tell me."

Her mouth dropped. She didn't know he was suspicious of how she's been acting the past few weeks.

"Whatever it is, you won't tell me and I can't wait around until your good and ready. I need this. I only hope you look past this and move on. Please understand, I never meant to hurt you. Especially not like this." With that he unlocked the doors without looking at her. Korra sat with her mouth open, moving her eyes from Mako to the dashboard, then turned them to the door handle. She quietly stepped out the car and onto the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. She heard the screeching of Mako's tires on the pavement as he drove off.

She slowly made her way to the elevator and onto the floor of the hallway leading to her home. Once she made her way in front of her door, she leaned her forehead against it and cried.

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and headed into the kitchen where she seen Asami cooking breakfast and making tea.

"Oh, Korra, your awake. You didn't have much to cook with so I made omurice and chamomile tea with what you had. You get enough sleep?"

"..." Korra groaned.

"You know, you don't have to talk about it but I'm here for you Korra. Whenever your ready."

Although Korra felt less than ready, the words spilled out of her mouth like vomit, "Mako broke up with me." The sound of loud clanking made Korra look at the pan and omurice on the floor, _Damn. What a waste._

"He what?!" she screeched, "Right after all that happened last night? _That son of a bitch."_ Korra could see her teeth gritting.

Korra shook her head, "No, it was before that. We were arguing about some job offer he got in the Fire Nation and how it wasn't going to work with us at that point. After that was when the building came down, luckily we were outside. But afterwards he drove me home and made it clear he didn't want to be with me weather he got the job or not."

"Oh, Korra." Asami walked over to squeeze her into a hug. Korra gulped a large lump from her throat. "Want me to have Iroh kick his ass? He's been waiting forever to do it?" Korra laughed in spite of herself.

Asami's phone went off in the living room and excused herself to answer it. From what Korra could hear in the kitchen it sounded like Iroh was on the other line, being assured that Korra was home safely and needed time before she talked to anyone else. _Shit, I gotta call my parents,_ Korra thought. Asami came back to the kitchen and hung up the call. From what Asami was telling her, Iroh was heading back with the rest of the military fleet to help with the rest of the disaster. He promised to stop by in a couple of days.

They sipped their tea and had to share the first omurice Asami cooked because the second was being eaten off the floor by Naga and there was nothing else to make. Once they finished and Asami cleaned up after them, Korra went to use the bathroom, realizing she's been holding it in since she got up. After relieving herself, she turned on the faucet to wash cool water over her face. She turned off the faucet and settled her sights on the reflection in the mirror.

Staring into her own blue eyes, every event in Korra's life came crashing down at once. From the moment her hip bones shattered after the car crash she caused herself, preventing her from ever continuing to build a professional fighting career, to the time her and her father drifted apart, to the time the explosion happened, to the harsh break up she had with Mako. It all weighed down on her like the rubble that came crashing down to earth at the arena, and she couldn't help but heave a dry sob. She grabbed a pair of scissors from her bathroom counter drawer and grabbed a chunck of her hair. _Snip._ The sound was so relieving, her chest moved up and down in time with her panting. _Snip Snip._ She hacked away at her hair with no regard of styling it.

Once she was halfway through her head and made gesture to cut another chuck of hair, a gasp made her stop.

"Korra. What the hell are you doing?!" Asami gasped.

Korra couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried. She cried as loud and as hard as she could. _And it felt so good._ Asami took the scissors from Korra's placing it on the sink and brought her head to her chest rocking her back and forth as Korra let it all out. Korra hated ugly crying but right now she gave no fucks. She cried for the career she thought she would have, she cried for the relationship she once had with her dad, she cried for the man she discovered dead as well as for his wife and daughter, and she cried for her break up with Mako. But most of all, she cried for herself.

Once her cries became hiccups and sobs, Asami grabbed the scissors again and began cutting the rest of Korra's hair. She'll have to take her to a salon sometime to properly fix it.

Asami took Korra into the bedroom and laid beside her in bed, spooning her and gently running her fingers through her hair. Asami felt a tear run down her cheek, she hurt for Korra. When Korra's sobbing turned to loud snores, Asami cringed at the annoying noise but she hoped her friend would finally get the sleep she deserved.

 **Awe, Asami is such a good friend. And bad Mako, he can't seem to get it together now can he? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own legend of korra**

The streets were filled with more police officers than normal since the explosion at the arena several weeks ago. They managed to find several bombs around the premises. One in a janitors closet by the main entrance, one under the stage and one ride outside a fire exit on the side of the building. There were no witnesses or possible suspects. The only clue they had was the kanji spray painted in red on the pavement near the fire exit door where the third bomb set off. Once the rest of what was left of the fallen building was removed they finally managed to get a good look at what was written "Equality."

The press had a field day. The Red Circle Equalist were becoming more violent. After weeks of being on hiatus, they emerged again with a lot more force. The newspapers blame the council and city law enforcements for their incapabilities to handle the Equalist. Although only twelve people died, the bombing still left the people of Republic City in fear enough to hardly stray from home or move out of the city.

Councilman Tarrlok, a representative for the Northern Water Tribe and chairman and the other four members assured everyone that the Equalist would not get away with this and that Tarrlok himself had assembled a task force that would bring down Amon and his Equalist for good.

 ***break***

Asami turned off the tv. Listening to Tarrlok's voice was irritating. She unfortunately had had the pleasure of being introduced to him two years ago at a gala not long after she graduated with her masters. He was just as stuck up and conceded as he is now. Plus he smelled like a woman.

A knock at the door interrupted Asami's thoughts and she got off Korra's couch to answer it. Iroh stepped inside and slipped his fingers into her hair and brought her head up to smash his lips against hers. Asami's eyes widened then relaxed as the molded their mouths together. When they separated in order to breath, he grinned and she slid her hands from his waist to his buttocks and gave them a good squeeze.

"I've missed you." She smiled.

"I've missed you too, baby." He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and flushed her body against his. Well someone was in the mood. "Korra up yet?"

"No, she's being stubborn as usual. Wanna give it a shot?"

"I don't know, I kind of wanna see what else you can do after squeezing my ass."

"Woah, there, Handsome." She chuckled, "Its going to have to be another time. I gotta head home to get dressed and meet dad for dinner with some investors."

He pouted. "Well it's cool, I'll pull Korra out of bed."

"Thanks." She stood up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll meet you at your place." He winked.

"You bet."

Iroh watched the front door closed then headed to Korra's bedroom. He cracked the door open and adjusted his eyes around the dark room. The dark blue curtains were closed and Korra laid in the bed on her stomach with an ankle sticking out and the comforter heaped on top of her. He snuck up behind her trying to hold back a grin and ran his index finger on the sole of the foot sticking out. Her foot quickly shot into the comforter and she groaned. He snickered and pulled the comforter up a bit to reach for her foot again.

"Stoooooop." She groaned.

"Come on, Korra, time to get up." He let out a light laugh and went to open the bedroom curtains.

Silence.

"Korra..."

"Nooooooo..."

"Korra, get up, seriously."

" _Go...away..."_

He grunted as he stomped his feet on the floor, reached inside the blanket grabbing her ankle and sliding her to the edge of the bed.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" She whined, "I just want to sleep." She got on her hands and knees and crawled back up the bed.

"Its six pm, Korra, come on. You can't sleep forever."

"You know, Between you and Asami, I hear that so often I'm starting to think it's a challenge."

Grinning like a little kid, he jumped into her bed knocking her body a few inches into the air. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her aggressively.

"Okay. OKAY! I'm up! Sheesh!"

"Bout time." Iroh flung his legs over the bed and bounced off it, shaking the bed again and causing Korra to complain some more.

She sat up, bed hair clinging to the side of her face and rubbed her eyes. The light from the window causing her to hiss. Iroh dug through her dresser draw to see what he could find for her to wear for the night. He came across something in her sock draw and whistled. "Well, well, who knew Korra had a secret passion."

Korra whipped her head around and got up to stood on her bed. She frowned when she seen what he was referring to. "It's a handheld massager, you perv. I don't do stuff like that."

He rolled his eye," Psst, no wonder your cranky."

"What was _that?!"_

"Nothing." He shut the draw back up.

"You got me up, so I'm up. What do you want?"

"We're getting booze and drinking on the roof. I invited Bolin and his girlfriend. You need to surround yourself with friends."

Korra slumped her body over in defeat. She knew Iroh wouldn't leave her be, she definitely knew she was cornered when it also involved Bolin or Seda. Thinking of Bolin made her have a slight flashback about Mako. But she quickly pushed it out of her mind. "When?"

"About twenty. The liquor store isn't far from your place, so we'll just walk."

Korra stood up from the bed and stretched her arms in the air, "Well, get out so I can get dressed. I'm a big girl, you don't need to find clothes for me."

Iroh nodded his head and left the room with the door closed behind him. Korra grabbed a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. She went to the vanity Asami bought her last winter solstice and brushed her hair. She liked the short cut. After hacking it, the next day Asami dragged her to a salon where they fixed the mess she made, giving her a cute bob. Asami said it showed off her slender neck, and men go crazy over that stuff. Korra rolled her eyes. She felt she was done with men for a very long time.

She left the room and brushed her teeth and put on some deodorant after she sniffed her armpits and stuck her tongue out in a mock gag. She left the bathroom in time to see Bolin and Seda sitting on her couch while Iroh relaxed in her recliner with his hands behind his head chatting with them. Korra fiddled with the heam of her shirt as she approached them all.

"Korra." Bolin's face lit up, "It's about time, I thought you were going to become some sort of night demon the way you've been barricading yourself in your room."

Korra locked her knee and put her hand on her hip, "Demons just don't come only at night, Bo."

Bolin made a wide grin and pinched her cheeks molding funny looks on her face. Korra laughed out loud. She missed her friends. It had been two weeks since the incident, and she was glad to be surrounded by friends despite her earlier reluctance.

"Ready to get some booze?" Seda interrupted, coming from behind Bolin to give Korra a hug.

"Yeah. That sounds so good right now." Korra answered.

"Haha, let's go then, party girl." Bolin wrapped arms around both ladies, "Damn, I sure look fine between two gorgeous ladies." Korra jabbed him in the side and walked away laughing.

 ***break***

They sat on the roof of Korra's apartment building, sipping out of a bottle of fire whiskey they shared amongst the four of them. Korra forgot how beautiful Republic City looked at night. The last time she took in it was the first week she had moved to the city. She wrapped her hoodie tighter around her body, the alcohol making her cheeks hot against the cool air of the beginning of winter. She couldn't wait for the snow to fall.

Korra swung the bottle up to take a gulp of the hot liquid into her mouth and passed it onto Blin sitting on the right of her with his arm around Seda. Iroh sat on her left. She was glad two big guys were sitting to either side of her, keeping her warm. Korra breathed a sigh of relaxation. It's been a while since she had a clear mind.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Iroh asked her in a whisper.

Korra shot her face in Iroh's direction, then averted her eyes over the ledge of the building looking at the passer byers. She nodded her head, slowly. She did talk to her mom at least. "Yeah..." she croaked.

"How's your dad?"

That really caught her attention. Korra almost joked to ask him why but the serious face he gave her made her bite her words. "I haven't spoke to him yet." she answered.

"..." he hummed, "You can't avoid him forever."

"I know." Korra said quietly, averting her eyes back to the street below. Korra was scared to talk to her dad, even though her mother assured her her father had nothing but unconditional love for Korra, she still couldn't gather up the courage to talk to him. She never doubted her father's love. She doubted her ability to ever make him as proud as he once was with her before she ruined everything for herself.

"Don't make him wait long, Korra." Iroh took her hand and sqeezed it.

"Ah, this is the life." Bolin shouted, stretching his arms over his head. "Good booze. Good friends. Good times." Seda giggled at his antics. When Bolin lent down to kiss her, his phone went off. Looking at his cell his face went pale, "Uh, I gotta answer this."

Everyone nodded, turning to look back at the city lights.

"Hey..yeah. Yeah. Well I'm with friends an-. Oh...Oh! Tonight? Okay, I got ya. Mm-hmm...See you in a bit." Bolin hung up and looked at Korra with a look of apology, "That was Mako. He takes off at the airport tomorrow morning and wanted to spend time with me tonight. I'm so sorry, Korra."

Korra's face contorted in confusion. Her heart still stung hearing Mako's name. "He's your brother, Bolin. I would never come between you two. Go. He needs you more than I do."

He reluctantly nodded in agreement. Seda went with him so he could take her home before heading to Mako's.

"Well, I better get going too. I know you have work in the morning and I'm sure Asami's home right now."

Korra smiled in understanding. "Thank you for kicking my butt out of bed."

"Anytime." he grinned, giving her a hug and climbing down the fire exit.

Korra sat alone, contemplating the last couple weeks.

 ***break***

Korra parked into the garage at Future Indistries coperate office. She rubbed her hands on te steering wheel of her car, glad to be able to drive her baby after such a long while. She made her way into the building and noticed that everyone was running frantic. Several people ran into her, dropping papers as she made her way to the elevator. _What the hell is going on._

This definitely wasn't normal and Korra's mind was running a mile a minute. She aggressively pushed the up button on the elevator. After what seemed like an eternity the doors flew open. She quickly stepped inside pushing the button for floor 35. The elevator doors swung open at differnet stops revealing large groups of people scattering in different directions and yelling. She finally made it to Asami's office floor only to see law enforcement scattered all over the place. An officer going through her desk.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" She stomped over. A woman about her height, gray hair and black aviators stopped her in her tracks.

"This is official police business, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Who the fuck are you?" Korra asking, extending her height and looking the woman dead in the eyes. She didn't like her attitude.

The female officer removed her sunglasses revealing narrowing green eyes, "Like I said, official police business. Now I ask the questions around here. Who are _you?"_

"Listen, lady, I work here and your idiotic peer over there is rummaging through my shit."

The officer looked over at the man going through Korra's desk and rolled her eyes. "This place is under investigation. EVERYTHING in this building is now police evidence."

Korra shook her head and looked at the badge sitting on the breast of the female officer's uniform. Chief Beifong.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!"

Korra swerved past the Chief who was surprised by her maneuver and rushed into Asami's office once she heard her voice. Her office was in disarray. Police officers went through every nook and cranny of the office and threw contents out on the floor. Asami was standing behind her desk crying and arguing with the officers going through her stuff. her green-hazel eyes caught Korra's and began to rapidly spill tears.

"Korra. I-I-" she stammered," My dad he-he-"

Korra dropped her purse and briefcase and rushed to Asami's side, holding her as she sobbed. Korra allowed her to let it all out before finally managing to finish what she was saying, "My dad, he's being indicted. They're saying he was involved with the Red Circle Equalist explosion a couple weeks ago. but that can't be true!"

Korra noddd her head quickly, "Well, where is he? I'm sure he can clear this up."

"i don't know!" she yelled, taking Korra by surprise. "He hasn't answered his cell or house phone. The police say his mansion was completely abandoned!"

Korra's eyes widened in shock.

Asami closed her eyes and sobbed again, "What am I going to do? I lost everything!"

 ***break***

Future Industries was shut down immediately after the long investigation proved that Hiroshi Sato was indeed involved and funding the Equalist movement. Blueprints of weapons and machinery were found in an underground factory below the Sato Mansion. Asami had nothing to her name at the moment. All assests were frozen until further investigation and Asami had to sell her things just to get by, moving in with Korra in the meantime. Unfortunately it also meant the loss of Korra's job and she ended up applying at a temp agency until she found something solid. In the meantime she assured Asami to take her time getting back on her feet.

Some assets were released to Asami after the new year but only enough to start over, she refused to give up on Future Industries even if it meant her last penny. She wouldn't allow her father's downfall to prevent her from getting back everything she lost. Korra was proud of her.

It took less than a year after the explosion at the arena before Korra managed to find a stable job after working so many temp jobs. They paid crap but she was happy to find this one, only Asami wasn't. She received an offer to become an assistant to a councilman at City Hall, which Asami didn't mind, except Korra would be under Councilman Tarrlok. Korra made sure her friend understood that she was more than capable of handling herself around someone like Tarrlok. Asami wasn't sure, but she did her best to set her trust in Korra's confidence.

 **Alright, we're passed the Makorra phase and heading into Amorra land. If your wondering where the smut is at, be patient, my dears, the time will come. Next chapter Korra starts her job under Tarrlok and she meets another councilman who looks awfully familiar. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Korra and Asami have recently fallen on some hard times mentally and emotionally. But we all know how strong our girls are. In this chapter, Korra starts her new job, meets someone she didn't expect to see again and ends up in an awkward situation with a handsome stranger.**

"I still say it's a bad idea." Asami mumbled over the speakers of Korra's car. Korra was on her way to City Hall when Asami called to get her to change her mind. Korra had her on Bluetooth. "I don"t trust the guy one bit."

"I'm not there to get personal with the guy, Asami, I'm there to work. Plus, the pay is just to good to turn down. Trusting or not, as long as he doesn't screw me job wise, we'll get along just fine."

"..." Asami groaned, "I suppose. But the first sign of something shady coming from that guy, please tell me you'll back out immediately?"

"Ugh...I'll at least promise you that. Happy?"

"No. But close enough."

Things have been pretty tough the past year for Asami and yet she still puts Korra's feeling before her own. Korra hung up the phone after their conversation and could see City Hall in the distance. She should arrive there in five.

After Future Industries was raided, Asami, Korra and several other employees and board members were brought into questioning at the police station. They made sure to separate Korra nd Asami, and that put Korra in a more fouler mood than she was before. She was escorted into an a interrogation room with a one sided window looking in. When an officer with a small cup of coffee came in, he extended his arm with a smile and offered it to her. Scowling her face Korra slapped the cupped hard enough to knock it out his hand and down on the floor. She had already been waiting in the room for over an hour. The officer gave her a confused look.

"Why the fuck am I here? And where's Asami?!"

"I apologize, ma'am." He said, trying to not show how intimidated she was making him, and he didn't even know half of what she was capable. "I can't tell you that at the moment."

"Then who the hell can?!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to _sit...down."_ The door to the room swung open and Chief Beifong stepped inside. She narrowed her eyes at Korra, then her subordinate. "It's there a problem, Officer Lang?"

"N-no, Chief!" He stumbled to move out of the way when Beifong took strides to the table him and Korra both stood at. He was more intimidated by the Chief at this point.

She turned slowly moving her eyes to land on the face of the other officer, "Then I suggest you get it together." She said between clenched teeth.

Korra eased into the chair behind her, satisfied with Officer Lang's worried look.

Facing Korra again, Beifong slumped her shoulders and put her hands behind her back," Your are here-Korra, is it, to answer a few questions regarding the Satos involvement with the Equalist. Now i'm going to have to a-"

"Asami wasn't involved. She would never take part in such things."

Beifong rubbed her temples,"Korra, as much as I know you want to believe your little friend is innocent, can you honestly think a rich, pampered girl such as herself wouldn't get her hands dirty when 'daddy' is providing."

Korra stood straight up and kicked the chair she sat on back so hard it slammed against the wall behind her."You just made the list, bitch!"

"Oh, did I?" Beifong walked up to Korra and stood face to face with her, noses inches apart. Blue eyes burning into green. "And what are you going to do about it?"

If Korra could bend fire, she would've burned this woman to a crisp. Officer Lang moved his head back and forth between Beifong and Korra, the tension in the room became so intense, he thought he was going to get swallowed in it and suffocate.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, I think I can handle it."

"Chief!" Lang squeaked, "You remember last time something like this happened? This isn't good."

Before Beifong got the chance to speak, another officer walked in the with a file under his arm, "Chief," he started, "We got some of the board members to speak. Miss Sato and her friend doesn't seem to be involved."

The Chief growled and stomped her feet to the door, turning to Korra before she walked out, "You best keep yourself out of trouble, if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah, I'm shaking." Korra rolled her eyes. _Bitch._

Beifong slammed the door and Korra huffed at the woman's ignorance. Officer Lang led her to the front desk to gather her things. Asami was waiting in the lobby sitting down with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. They drove back to Asami's place where Iroh was waiting. It was already late leaving the police station, so Korra crashed on Asami's couch that night.

Eventually Asami and Korra decided in order to save money, that they both find a place and move in together. Iroh offered his two bedroom apartment since he was away often on duty and the ladies gratefully accepted. It would definitely help until they got back on their feet. Asami sold all she had in her home besides her clothes and keepsakes, paying off her car until she managed to get some of the money to the Sato fortune released to her. Korra put her things in storage until her and Naga found a cheap apartment to live in. She didn't want to invade Iroh's place for too long. She managed to move into a descent apartment. It wasn't as nice as her last one, but Korra was comfortable enough. Iroh and Asami decided it was time to live together permanently.

When Korra arrived inside City Hall, she was directed by the front desk to Councilman Tarrloks office. They advised her was on the third level three doors down to the right. She ascended up the stairs, the elevator seeming to be too crowded since it was the first of the week. The building was more extravagant inside than it was out and it took Korra's breathe away, making her more giddy to start the day. She circled around, in awe from the beautiful marble floors and walls all the way to the gorgeous carvings and paintings around the interior building. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she ran into an elderly man and knocked the papers he was holding all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Korra quickly apologized. She came down to her knees to help gather the fallen papers. She gathered them all and brought them up to hand to the man. He was shaking with what seemed like worry and his eyes were wide. He was a thin, small of a man and gray haired. Korra thought he reminded her of a mouse the was he squeaked when she ran into him.

"Oh, no..I-I have to get these to Councilman Tarrlok organized and as soon as possible. I don't know w-what I'm going to do!"

"Calm down, we can fix these. In what order were you organizing these?"

He told her by date and Korra being the quick minded assistant she had always been with Asami, she managed to get the papers in order and handed them to mouse-guy in a matter of minutes with a triumphant grin. She managed to guess who he was by the signature on the forms he dropped.

"You must be Councilman Tarrlok's assistant, I am Korra. I was recently hired to aid him, as well. And you are?" She brought out her hand to shake his.

He gave her a dumbfounded look and didn't even bother to take her hand and instead slowly nodded in understanding, "Well, the Councilman doesn't like to wait, s-so please follow me." he pushed his glasses further up his nose and made hace to Tarrlok's office. Korra tried to keep up but she found out for a short little man, he was awfully quick on his feet.

When mouse-guy opened the door trying to hold on tight to the papers in his arms so they wouldn't fall, Korra took in how large the office was. _It's more gorgeous than the rest of this building. This man must be top dog._

There were various windows to the right of the office facing a wonderful view of Republic City and behind the desk was a wall of water falling like a waterfall in the background. Korra's heart stung with a bit of homesickness. Sitting behind the desk himself was Councilman Tarrlok. He was wearing a dark blue suit and vest while wearing three long traditional ponytails adorned with tribal hair bands.

He slammed down the pen he was writing with before he stood up and looked up at mouse-guy with a deep frown. "Lao, where have you bee? I've been waiting on those forms for the Northern Water Tribe. You were suppose to be here ten minutes ago!"

"S-sorry, Councilman! I meant to get here as soon as possible." Lao starting shaking even more intensely.

"He meant not ot be late, Councilman. He was just showing the newcomer the ropes a bit." She winked at Lao, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"And you are?" Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at Korra.

"I am Korra. I was sent by the agency to be your permanent additional assistant."

"Oh." His eyebrows shot up, and he cleared his throat, "Well, then welcome, Korra. Seeing as you will be starting here today, I want you to be aware that you are required to be quick on your feet. We don't want you ending up like _some_ people." Lao squeaked when he realized Tarrlok was referring to him.

Tarrlok stood up from his desk and walked straight out the office with Lao and Korra behind him. He quickly named off his daily routines and schedules with Korra writing them down in her little notepad, not missing a single word he said. Once he reached a set of double doors much like his own office doors, he stopped abruptly. Lao almost slammed right into him, and Tarrlok caught his shoulders and aggressively brought him steady with a growl.

" _And_ I will tell you now, Miss Korra, any sign of incompetence will lead to automatic termination without question. I will not tolerate those who can not keep up with me and the other councilman you will be assisting." he eyed Lao.

Other councilman? She wasn't aware of that. Assisting Tarrlok seemed like enough of a hassle as it was, what other prick did she have to deal with as well?

"Understood, Councilman." Korra bowed slightly.

Tarrlok arched an eyebrow and hummed, "Well, you will be given a proper uniform before the end of your day. Since we are considered a council of diversity, we will allow those who work here to wear the colors of their nationality."

That at least made Korra feel a little better.

"Since the other councilman is not here at the moment, I will give you the grand tour and introduce you to the other councilmen."

Korra was lead to different offices just as beautiful and extravagant as Tarrlok's only each one represented their nationality. The first councilman Tarrlok introduced her to was Councilman Quon from the Earth Kingdom. He was a burley man just as tall as Korra with a gut as round as the moon. He had a thick clean cut beard and his squinty green eyes were hard to see. His belly bounced when he laughed and he gave a big grip when he took Korra's hand to shake. It was as gentle and warm as his personality and Korra tried not to giggle at his bouncing belly.

They left with Quon offering Korra to join him for tea some time and they moved on to met up with Councilwoman Ayumu from the Fire Nation. Korra's throat went dry when they entered her office. _It's her!_ Ayumu turned in her rotating chair and uncrossed her legs when she made a move to stand up. The name suit her because she walked with such grace. Her coal black hair was neatly set in a tight bun. Her gold eyes were sharp and her thin red lips were a deep color against her pale smooth skin. She took her hands, painted nails as red as her lips, and placed then in front of her.

"Councilman Tarrlok." She nodded her head at Korra, "So what do I owe the please?"

"This is Korra," he gestured, "She will be working under me as my Assistant from this day forward."

She gave Korra what was suppose to be a genuine smile but ended up looking like a sinister smirk. Korra's mouth went dry. The last time she had seen this woman, she was in tears holding her little girl among smoke and rubble. Korra wanted to break down right then and there but she held her own. She doubted the woman remembered her anyway.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you, Miss Korra."

They all turned their heads when another pair of feet walked in. A tall bald man with a thin face and pointed beard walked in, his gray eyes scanned the others on the faces in the room and he looked to Korra. He looked as though he was not expecting her and he then smiled.

"I apologized for intruding, Ayumu, I did not realize you had guest."

Ayumu shook her head, "Not quite. This is Korra. Korra, this is Councilman Tenzin who represents the Air Nation. She will be aiding Tarrlok as his assistant, Tenzin."

Tenzin strode up to Korra and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Korra. Although I may have to cut this introduction short. I have business with Councilwoman Ayumu."

"Not at all."Korra smiled professionally.

They left Ayumu's office and Tarrlok stated he would be heading to a luncheon in twenty. As Tarrlok, Lao and Korra headed back to his office, Tarrlok stopped in front of the office they were at before she met the others and looked over to see the double doors open. Tarrlok stepped inside the office with his assistants behind him and approached the councilman sitting at the desk listening quietly to what seemed like light jazz. While Tarrlok's office was simple, this one was heavily decorated with water tribe artifacts.

"Ah, Noatak, you're here. While I have you, I wanted to introduce you to Korra. She will be an additional assistant to both of us."

The tan skinned man who was slightly lighter than Tarrlok and Korra didn't move his eyes from whatever he was reading over and hummed. Korra thought that sounded familiar.

"Well, I hope she can do a lot better job than that mouse of a man you call an assistant."

Then it hit her like a million bricks and her eyes went wide. " _You!"_

Tarrlok and Noatak snapped their attention over to where Korra was standing. Noatak squinted his eyes as though he wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Your the perverted old man from the tea shop who tried to give me sex tips!"

 **See? Awkwaaaaaard. But I must admit, I enjoy Korra's rash personality. Let's hope things go over more smoothly in the next chapter. Although it's hard telling how Korra's going to fix this one. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, again. So in this chapter Korra manages to squeeze herself out of an awkward situation. She gets to learn about the water tribe brother a little more. And Iroh and Asami invite Korra over for curry. Enjoy!**

"Your the perverted old man from the tea shop that tried to give me sex tips!" Korra announced. The words leaving her before she had the chance to realize what she was actually saying.

Tarrlok and Lao were stunned, eyes wide and mouths agape. Noatak only arched an eyebrow, obviously not amused with her outburst. His expression was so flat, she couldn't tell if he actually did remember her or not. At this point, she felt it didn't matter. She laughed nervously, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. _Smooth, Korra. Fucking smooth._

Her face turned as red as a tomato and she could feel the tension blanket over the room like an approaching fog. This was not how Korra acted in work mode, but said pervert rocked her stability like a cradle. Their last encounter was not on friendly terms and she couldn't contain the anger pushing her to a boiling point when she remembered the way he embarrassed her in front of her friend and possible onlookers. Korra didn't show up at that tea shop since, even though she would've loved to get a hold of their sea prune and chocolate chip scones. Korra was always known for holding grudges.

"I mean-I um..." she scratched the back of her head nervously, wondering what excuse to come up with for her lack of professionalism. But when she realized she didn't actually have one, she knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and made a low bow, one side of her bob covering half her face, to Councilman Noatak," I apologize for my rashness, Councilman." She stood back up, back straight and eyes forward, "I did not mean to step out of line. I assure you this is not how I act during work and if you give me a chance, I will prove just how capable an assistant I can be."

Noatak still didn't show any reaction to her apology but he sighed ad turned back to the forms he was reviewing before they all showed up. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He stated flatly, waving her away.

"Yes, Coucilman." Korra made a slight bow as Tarrlok came up to lead her out of the office with Lao hurrying behind them. Korra still didn't feel at ease after the ordeal. She felt like a hole was in her stomach.

What they all didn't notice was the sly smirk spreading on Noatak's face as they exited the office.

 ***break***

Tarrlok left for his Lucheon but not without snickering over today's ealier encounter and making Korra want to sock him in his face. While he was gone, Lao actually started showing Korra the ropes despite his reluctance. He showed her where and how Tarrlok liked his office organized, how he liked his coffee and tea, what his normal guest preferred when visiting Tarrlok, where he preferred his dry cleaning dropped of, where he got his luxury car detailed, and a bunch of other odd errands. _What am I, this guy's nanny?_ She thought.

When she asked what Councilman Noatak scheduling was like, he only gave her a short list. Thank goodness the man was simple and a lot less needy than Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok isn't as complicated as his brother, but he can be just as intimating if not more." Lao spoke quietly.

"Brother?! So their both from the Northern Water Tribe? How are they both on the Council?"

"There was no one capable enough to take or even want the seat representing the Southern Water Tribe." Lao started to shake," Councilman Tarrlok, being chairman, pulled some strings to give his brother the seat. We all figured it would become complicated but Noatak proved himself more than capable and has kept his personal life with Tarrlok completely separated from work. They work together to represent both tribes even though the Southern refuses to adhere to Northern laws and traditions but Noatak seems to have compromised with them on some level and they began to trust him."

Korra's eyebrows shot up. _Oh, so he's that Noatak._ She should've figure. Noatak was of course a more popular name in the North than the South. Her father seemed to know the man on a personal level the way he talked of him, considering her father was from the North himself. Korra never really thought twice about it. The man apparently has been in office the past decade along with his brother.

"I see." Korra cut the conversatoion about Noatak there.

Tarrlok sent word that he would not be returning to the office around noon and had dismissed Korra early in order to be prepared for tomorrow's real work. She had to show up at least an hour before Tarrlok and Noatak and leave an hour after. _Ugh, she still wasn't a morning person._ But the overtime was worth it.

Lao gave her several styled uniforms she would be wearing during work. One outfit was a light blue short sleeved shirt that reminded Korra of a qipao with white lilies stitched into it along with a black pencil skirt to match. the other four outfits were similar but with different shades of blue and designs.

She was given the address of the coffee shop she would have to stop at to pick up Tarrlok and Noatak's coffee and breakfast pastries in the morning. She was pleased to find it was right on the route from her place to City Hall.

Korra got home, took a shower and slipped into her sweats and tee before taking Naga for a walk to the nearest park. They stayed out and even shared kushiyaki that a vendor in the park was selling until the sun set. When they both made it back home and Korra set up her clothes for work the next morning, her cell went off.

"Hey Asami." She answered.

"So, how was your first day."

"Um, it was..."she thought back to her encounter with Noatak,"eventful?"

"Eventful, how?"

"Nothing really. It was so much more different than I was expecting but good none the less."

"That's good, I guess. You busy right now?"

"No, not now but I have to get up for work at four thirty."

"Oh, boo. But are you wiling to come by me and Iroh's place on Sunday? He's making his famous curry."

Korra's stomach growled. Iroh's cooking was life, especially his curry. "I'm sold."

"Haha. Well see you then Miss City Hall Assistant."

Speaking of food, Korra only had that beef skewer in the park since she left work and she was starting to feel hunger pains. She made instant ramen and quickly fried an egg and sat on the couch eating before walking to the bedroom to sleep for the next day.

 ***break***

Getting up at four thirty proved more of a hassle than Korra anticipated. Making it into the coffee shop at a quarter after six sharp making it easy for Korra to get in and out with Tarrlok's caramel latte and Noataks black coffee no cream, two spoonfuls of sugar. She made sure to also order various bagels and paid for it all the credit card she was to use for work related uses.

The coffee shop was literally a five minute drive from work and Korra made sure to have everything set up for both Tarrlok and Noatak's arrival. Lao was already there preparing both the councilmen's schedule for the day. When Korra neatly set up Noatak's coffee and plain bagel with low fat cream cheese, he walked into his office. Korra turned her wrist. _6:50._ He was earlier than expected.

"Good morning, Councilman Noatak." She bowed slightly, standing back up to put her hair behind her ear.

He looked her up and down and nodded in acknowledgement before setting in his chair and grabbing the coffee to take a sip. His eyebrows knitted and he turned to Korra, "My coffee..."

Korra held her breathe. _What did she do now?_

"Your honestly the first person to get it right." he took another sip and opened his desk drawer to take out a couple of binders. "Get these typed up and email it to the addresses I posted with a note. Make sure you CC me when you send them all."

"Yes, Coucilman." She left his office with a sigh of relief and went to her desk right outside his office and began to type the emails. He had more than Korra expected but she finished right before it as time for lunch. _10:48._ She grabbed the file from her desk with Noatak's schedule and went back into his office. Lao was with Tarrlok this morning so she didn't have to handle his side at the moment. She neatly placed the file on Noatak's desks and asked him to sign a few forms.

"Did you want lunch out or was there something I can order you?" she asked while he signed the forms. _Goodness his handwriting was beautiful._

"Out." he stated. "You will be joining me."

Her eyebrows knitted, "Sir?"

"There's a nice noodle shop about ten minutes from here. We'll take my car."

"No, I mean, why are you inviting me?"

"It's not to give her seducing tips if that's what got you worried." He grinned.

 _He did remember her!_

"So you do remember me?" Her voice rose more than normal.

"It's quite hard to forget someone with such.." He paused to search for the word, "... _personality"_

"What's that suppose to mean?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You think I'm crazy?"

He shook his head, "Quite the contrary, Miss Korra, I find you refreshing." His grin grew wider. "Let's head out, shall we?" He lightly laid his hand on her lower back and motioned her out of the office. She narrowed her eyes and followed beside him. They took the elevator to a side of the garage Korra's never seen before. They headed towards a dark blue luxury car in a reserved parking space and Korra's mouth dropped. _Nice taste._ She wasn't into fancy things and she preferred the simpler things in life, being raised around a community where they made and hunted for the things they needed. Even with modern technology, they still stuck to their roots as much as they could. The North chose to advance with the times just as much as the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation had.

When Korra went to the driver's door to open it for him, he grabbed for her wrist to stop her and told her just to get in the passenger's seat. She contorted her face into a confused look and got into the car on the passenger's side. The black leather seats were smooth against her bare legs sticking out from the pencil dress she was wearing and it smelled like soft cologne. Korra actually loved the scent. It was calming.

They drove away, the car was quiet and peaceful and Korra didn't feel uncomfortable with the silence between her and Noatak. Korra began to realize they were leaving downtown and heading towards the outskirts of town. Where was he taking her? They ended up parking in an area not too far from the fisherman docks. He lead her to a small restaurant tucked away, and opened the door for her, the single bell chiming as the door hit it. Korra looked around to only find two patrons sitting at the booth eating a bowl of noodles.

A tall wide built water tribesman entered from the back of the building and into the space where there was a counter and a bar filled with various liquor bottles on the shelves behind him. His dark blue eyes were strong and his built intimidating it seemed. The scar running from the tip of his chin through his lips to his nose showed he was indeed a fierce tribesman.

" **Noatak,"** he said in a thick northern water tribe accent that Korra had a hard time picking up, " **You haven't been here in months!"** he chuckled thickly, " **Who may this pretty young thing be? Your girl?"**

"This is Korra. Korra, this is Narook, the owner of this place." he introduced and Korra nodded her head, " **She is my assistant and will be accompany me for lunch this afternoon.** " He spoke in a smooth accent that Korra found soothing.

"I see? So, Korra, how is this old man treating you?" Narook turned his eyes to Korra. She laughed at what Narrok called Noatak.

" **Fine, I suppose.** " she replied with her signature smirk. Noatak seemed pleased she could speak water tribe. Not a lot of the younger Southerners did or bothered to learn. " **Although I must say, he's not too demanding."** Northern accents were hard for her to understand, but she got the jist.

Narook busted out in laughter and held his belly. "You haven't known him long enough, sweetheart. What can I get ya, then?"

Korra and Noatak went to sit at the bar counter and Noatak ordered them both a bowl of seaweed noodles and deep fried breaded sea prunes. Korra sucked down her noodles like a vacuum and didn't give a care in the world who watched. She hadn't had good food like this since she left home. Noatak was so pleased by her enthusiasm, he ended up ordering her another bowl in which she accepted gratefully without a second thought. The fried sea prunes were especially delicious and she tried to ask Narook for the recipe, which he stated was a family recipe and just couldn't give it away.

After converting with Narook while Korra finished off her third bowl of noodles, she politely interrupted them to remind Noatak of a court session assembling in an hour with the other councilman. They said their goodbyes to the owner, and Narook lifted Korra's hand to place a kiss on it. His lips were rough.

" 'Ey, if you ever get tired of that old man, you can always get with this one." he pointed a thumb at himself and winked.

"I don't think your wife would be pleased with that, Narook." Noatak warned.

"Yeah, yeah. But who knows how long she'll put with me." he grinned.

"Tell you what," Korra started, "I'll ditch this old man if you can give me better seducing tips than him." Korra winked at Noatak, chuckling at their inside joke.

"Hah. Noatak, you might want to hold on to this one, 'fore someone else takes her."

"Again, she's my assistant. Nothing else." Noatak corrected.

Korra nodded but felt her heart skip a beat from his confession. _Why does that bother me?_

Noatak and Korra went their separate ways when they arrived back to City Hall. Lao took an early day so she took over Tarrlok's needs while Noatak and him were in court. She actually had a nice first day.

 ***break***

Asami was setting the table while Iroh was adding ingredients into a saucepan and stirring the white rice in the cooker. Korra lazed out on their couch watching a fight on tv and sipping on the rice wine Asami poured for her. She swung her leg back and forth over the edge of the couch. The tip of her toes skimming the carpeted floor.

The rest of the week went surprisingly smooth. Despite the crazy errands Tarrlok had her on, she was able to finish her task with urgency and punctuation. Tarrlok seemed impressed but to Korra it felt like a challenge. Noatak on the other hand hadn't asked her out to lunch again. He kept her somewhat busy. He was demanding but was compromising all the same.

Asami kicked Korra's feet off the side of the couch she wanted to sit on and leaned an arm on the back of it with her hand holding her head. She lightly sipped the glass of rice wine she poured for heself. "So, how was your week?"

"Honestly, not too bad when I'm not being ran around by someone who smells like cherry blossoms." Korra answered.

Asami almost snorted out her drink and laughed, "I told you."

"Yeah, he has me getting his dry cleaning and shit. I'm surprised he hasn't made me wipe his ass, but I figure that'd be hard considering how tight it is."

"Awe, it all can't be bad."

"Well..." Korra wanted to tell her it actually wasn't when Iroh called them over to the dinner table.

"Dinner is served, ladies." Iroh smiled proudly as they all took a seat, Asami offering him a kiss on the cheek.

They chatted as they ate their curry and rice and Iroh stood to put a hand on his chest and holding Asami's and with his other.

"Well, Korra, I hadn't just called you here to enjoy my delicious curry, by the way, your welcome." Korra gave him the okay with her fingers and winked. "But for you to also bear witness to the amazing event getting ready to take place in all our lives." He cleared his throat, "Asami, you have been with me despite the struggles of me being in the military has caused us. But through it all, you gave me a type of worth I never felt before and I want to prove to you from this day forward that I will always stay one hundred percent committed to our relationship. As you both know, I have been away a lot but with the previous dangers that imposed the City have become calm, I'm able to take the time to think more clearly than ever."

Asami squeezed his hand and smiled. He then moved the chair behind him and got on one knee. The situation finally clicked for Asami and Korra. Asami turned to Korra as though asking her what was going on and Korra shrugged as though answering that she was just as confused as she was.

"Iroh! What are you doing? Get up." She shook his hand trying to get him to stand back up.

"Asami Sato, will you make me the happiest man in the world and allow me to take your hand in marriage?"

Asami burst out in tears and put a hand over her mouth. She nodded her head eagerly when Iroh pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a pink princess cut diamond ring,"Yes!"

They both stood up to embrace one another as Korra watched with a smile on her face and a hand over her hear.

 **Weren't expecting that last part, were ya? I couldn't help it, I love those two together. I'd like to take the time to thank those who have reviewed my story. I've never done anything like this before and it has given me the courage to push forward. I really to love writing tis story regardless.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lately I've been listening to this artist, Yuna. Her music is soothing and I just ended up listening to her while writing this whole chapter. The sexual tension rises between Noatak and Korra. So I'm warning anyone who is uncomfortable with situations like these. Other than that, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra**

Korra came to work a little hungover from last nights outing. A week after their engagement announcement, Bolin thought it'd be a great idea to head out on the town to celebrate. It was last minute and Korra had to work the next day but she couldn't miss out on being surrounded with all her friends since it was hard to catch up recently.

Asami was building back Future Industries after its bankruptcy and was introduced to Varrick, a nobleman who owned an expansive business empire. Varrick sponsor's Bolin's boxing career and offered to invest in Asami's business. She wasn't where she needed to be but she was grateful enough to get further than she was before thanks to Varrick's support.

Iroh was still away at times but not as much as usual. Spending his days with Asami as much as he could and making wedding plans with her.

Bolin's boxing career was taking off with Seda supporting him on the sidelines. Their relationship was becoming more serious than ever and Korra couldn't be more happy for them.

But at night when she would lie in bed, a feeling of loneliness would begin to overwhelm her. She still didn't feel anywhere near ready for a relationship especially after her severe break up with Mako a year ago. She didn't exactly miss him but she missed the way he made her feel. A warm body comforting her at night, the tiny flirts being swung back and forth, and the content of someone there when she would need them. A part of her felt like something was missing. But she told herself if it was a relationship then she refused.

Then something popped into her head a few days back that made her eyes glaze over and her hand slip into her panties.

 _Noatak..._

Once his name popped into her head she gasped and pulled her hand away from where the heat was pooling between her legs.

 _What the hell is wrong with me._

Her face heated up thinking about it as she arranged Tarrlok's breakfast on his desk. For spirits sake the man was over twice her age. But when she really thought about it, his ice blue eyes, slicked back brown hair, muscular physique and sexy voice made her wonder what years of sexual experience he could teach her in bed.

Korra unconsciously bit her lower lip. _Not at work, Korra! For spirits sake!_

She dismissed her thoughts in time for Tarrlok to show up in the office. He seemed in a good mood today.

"Korra, today is the day for celebrating." He grinned.

"Is that so, Councilman." Korra humored him.

"Why, of course. My Task Force is making progress in capturing Equalist every passing day." He took a sniff of his caramel latte and sipped it, "It won't be long until we capture Amon and bring him to justice." He balled his hand into a fist and smiled broadly.

"I have no doubt about that, Sir." Korra rolled her eyes.

"No doubt indeed. Tonight I will be hosting a Gala with all of Republic City's finest in order to celebrate our progress." Korrs nodded. Writing it down in her little notepad.

"Should I reschedule all of today and tomorrow's appointments for you. I can make phone calls tomorrow f-"

"No need, Korra." he interrupted, "Of course you will be joining me tonight, so you'll also be taking tomorrow off."

 _He's joking, right._ "Sir?"

"Of course you are there to assist me so drinking will be out of the question."

"Um, I don't know, Sir. I've never been to such an extravagant event and I'm sure Lao would be a better choice."

"Oh, please." He waved his hand, "Anyone would be a better choice than Lao. So make sure you have him give you a list of all our guest. We don't want to be embaressed, do we?" He eyed her.

"Um, no, Councilman." She sighed. Now she was going to have to rush to Asami's for an outfit for tonight.

"Good! Now go memorize those names!"

Korra pouted her way out of the his office and shot Asami a quick text about her needing a dress. When she got the list of names from Lao of every person attending the gala and went to sit at her desk to read it over, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Your going to the gala tonight, too?" Asami screeched.

"Too?"

"Yeah, Varrick allowed me to join him tonight so I could be introduced to other investors."

"That's good news Asami. Does that me you'll allow me to join you in turning this mug into someone worthy of joining a gala? At least enough to aid her demanding boss?"

"Well of course but I think what I have won't work. So, I think shopping is in order"

"Really, Asami? I honestly don't have the time to go shopping."

"Leave it up to me. It'll be a surprise." she hung up the phone.

Korra pulled her cell from her ear and shook her head, looking over the names and pictures of guest in alphabetical order. It was going to be a long night, apparently.

 ***break***

Korra had to rush home to walk Naga before she went to Asami's to get ready for tonight's gala, When she stuffed the list of names in her briefcase to review one more time before tonight and jogged toward the elevator, she almost ran into Noatak who approached the doors at the same time. The doors opened and they both went inside.

Korra and Noatak were both silent on the way down. They've barely converted outside of work matters since the day after they went for lunch at Narooks together. That was two weeks ago and honestly Korra felt disappointed. But she felt it was probably for the the elevator stopped at the level where Naotak's car was parked, he stepped off and turned around to give Korra a slow, sly smirk. Her mouth opened to say something but the elevator doors began to close while his ice blue eyes stared into her cerulean.

 _What was that?_ She blushed.

She rushed home after stepping off the elevator to her level. She quickly walked Naga and fed her before making her way out to Asami's place.

She arrived at Asami's around six, about three hours before the gala started. Korra was expected to be there by eight thirty to meet up with Tarrlok. Asami opened the door to the apartment and gestured for Korra to follow her.

Her long black hair flowed in waves behind her back. She wore a maroon silk V-neck gown with slits on both sides, showing off her beautifully long legs. Sometimes Korra wished she wasn't so short and shapely.

They entered Asami and Iroh's room and Asami walked to their bed to pick up a rectangular box lying on it and handed it over to Korra with a wide smile. Korra looked to Asami and back to the box and slowly began to open it. She removed the tissue and gasped once she got a peek of the pale blue dress. She dropped the box and tissue as she picked up the dress and spread it out to show off an off-the-shoulder side slitted mermaid evening gown. It was adorned with silver rhinestones at the top of the dress and around the shoulder sleeves.

"Asami..." she ran her fingers over the silky dress, "this...H-how did you afford this."

Asami shook her head and placed a finger in front of her red lips.

"But your business-and your planning your wedding! This dress must have cost a fortune."

Asami laughed and walked up to Korra to pull a black box from behind her back. She opened it to reveal a diamond studded necklace that flowed down like a waterfall and a matching diamond studded bracelet, "Now this I borrowed, so you'll have to take real good care of it."

"Asami, this is all so wonderful but it's too much. I-I don't know what to say."

"Then say you'll have a wonderful time tonight.' She grabbed both of Korra's shoulders," That you'll break the necks of every man at that gala when you walk by looking like the goddess you truly are. I know you are only there to work, but this past year has been tough on you and I want you to feel as beautiful and amazing as you deserve feel."

Tears pooled around Korra's eyes and she quickly brought Asami into a tight hug. She couldn't ask for a better friend in the whole world. Even when she wanted to give up on herself, Asami never did.

They pulled away from the hug and Asami wiped a tear from Korra's cheek, "You ready to knock 'em dead?"

Korra laughed, "Hell yeah!"

 ***break***

Korra nervously walked back and forth adorned in the mermaid gown Asami bought her. Her open-toed heels, encrusted with silver rhinestones, tapping on the marble floor right outside the giant double doors leading to the City Hall Ballroom where the gala would be held. Her neck length hair was pinned over one side with a silver hairpiece shaped like a peacock and curled in waves. Asami used powder blue and white eyeshadow over her eyes and used eyeliner to give her wings. Korra's lips were painted a tulle purple. She held the clipboard closely tight to her chest in nervousness.

Tarrlok approached her from behind, silently, and she turned to look at him wide eyed when he laid a hand on her bare shoulder. His mouth seemed to have drop to the floor as his eyes roamed over the ligt blue gown hugging her figure in all the right places.

He cleared his throat and nodded in approval, "You clean up nice, Miss Korra."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but decided to accept it as one and gave him a smile.

"Our guest will be here shortly. Are you ready?" He spoke in his demanding tone.

Korra stood up straight adjusting the ear piece she was wearing and nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, Councilman."

"Good, let's get started with the final perpetrations."

Two gentlemen opened the large double doors leading into the ballroom from the inside. Korra and Tarrlok strode inside to get ready to greet the guest.

 ***break***

Tarrlok walked the floor gracefully greeting nobles, politicians, and high class business owners. Tarrlok stuck closer to Korra more than she wanted him to. He would inconsiderably place a hand on Korra's shoulder or back, skimming his fingers across her bare skin. He was treating her as though she was a trophy in front of his guest and peers. Any other time he would bark orders at her.

She had the pleasure of seeing Tenzin, Quon and Ayumu again. Ayumu, as always, walked like she was on a bed of clouds and was extremely nice to Korra.

She stood by Korra as Tarrlok chatted away to some businessmen and sipped on a glass flute of champagne. "You think I don't remember you, don't you?"

Korra snapped her head to Ayumu in shock, "I, um, wasn't too sure."

Ayumu gave Korra a gentle smile, "I could never forget the young lady who tore her dress and bruised herself bloody to retrieve my dear Chin from all that rubble. And for that I thank you." she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder to make her face her. "I owe you, for what you have done. Even though my Chin is gone..."she sobbed quietly, "...even though he's gone, he was the type of man who always believed in paying it forward. Anything you want, anything at all, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Korra lifted a hand to stop her and shook her head, "I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. I only wish there was more I could've done. Your acknowledgement is more than I think I deserve."

Ayumu bowed and took Korra's hand, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Korra." She eyed Tarrlok standing directly behind Korra, facing away from them still in conversation, "Make sure to keep the wolves at bay."

Ayumu let go of Korra's hand and walked away to greet other guest. _Was that a warning?_

It was about eleven in the evening when the gala became full with guest and the jazz music brought people out to the dance floor. Tarrlok walked away to dance with a woman covered in expensive jewelry. Looking at her, Korra could see that she was gullible and easy and forcefully giggled at Tarrlok's stupid jokes. She decided that was a good time to take a bathroom break.

She walked into the ladies room to find Asami reapplying lipstick in front of the mirror. Asami had seen her reflection and turned around giving her a sweet smile. "So, Miss Korra, how is the night treating you?"

"Could be better if Tarrlok could stop bragging for fives minutes."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Best of luck."

"Meet any good investors?"

Asami clapped he hands together and began to bounce, "Like you wouldn't believe. Oh, Korra, this could be my chance to completely fix everything. I feel like there's something big to look forward to." Asami looked at the clock on the ladies room wall and gasped, "I better get back out there. And hey, don't forget to chat up a hot guy before the end of the night."

 _Yeah, right._

Korra left the restroom a lot more refreshed and took the time to look around the gala. There were, indeed, men eyeing her from different parts of the ballroom. Some even whispering to one another and others giving her an inviting smile. She wasn't that easy.

She picked up the scent of familiar cologne and felt like she was going to faint from bliss. She loved that smell so much. She felt a figure shadow over her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was so dizzy from the warmth of the man behind her, she thought she was floating.

"May I have this dance." His breathe tingled her neck as he whispered low into her ear. Korra bit her bottom lip and nodded. A strong hand grabbed hers and spun her around to reveal Noatak as he backed her up into the dance floor. He took one of her hands and brought it around neck as he lifted her other one to hold, slipping his own to pull her close on her back. Korra was an awful dancer and has been known to send men home with bruised feet, but Noatak knew what he was doing with her. If she stepped out of rhythm, he seemed to avoid it and bring her back to a proper stance.

His ice blue eyes held Korra's eyes in a trance. He was a head taller than her and her neck started to become sore from not taking her eyes off his handsome face. His lips tugged into a smirk, the same one from earlier at the garage elevators, and she almost went weak in the knees.

"I know you're not suppose to drink tonight because you working. But as your employer, would you object to me bringing you to my office for a glass of fire ice I have tucked away?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat,"Not at all." she croaked shyly.

Noatak snuck her behind a curtain through a door right next to the steps leading to the upper floors. She giggled, _when the hell did she ever giggle,_ when he placed a finger to his lips for her to be quiet. She was feeling awfully giddy tonight. There were probably still security guards patrolling the halls. She slipped off her heels and quietly followed behind him. He unlocked his office door and took Korra's hand to pull her inside. Gently closing the door behind them.

Noatak walked to his bookshelf that was built into the wall and took a key out of the breast pocket of his dark blue tux to unlock the drawer at the bottom. While he pulled out the fire ice and two glasses, Korra lifted herself to sit on his desk. Her feet dangling and swinging gently back and forth. He set the glasses on an open shelf and poured them both a glass. He walked over to his desk and handed her one. She could feel her body temperature rise when his fingers skimmed over her knuckles. _Was that on purpose?_

"You look as though you're enjoying yourself, Miss Korra." he stated.

"Very much," she said, with her signature smirk. She took a slow sip of out of her glass while keeping her eyes on him.

He pressed forward and leaned into her, both hands sitting on the desk on either side of her. "Miss Korra, are you trying to seduce me?" He whispered in his deep baritone voice.

"Maybe I am," She whispered back in a sultry tone.

"And you think you can handle me?" He moved his head to look at her again, "Because it sounds like you want to play a dangerous game."

"You think I can't handle it?" She looked from his eyes to his lips and back.

"I know you can't. But I believe a challenge is in order?"

Korra knew she was walking into something she probably couldn't actually handle, but one thing she never did was back out from a challenge. And Noatak seemed to read her like a book.

"And what did you have in mind?"

He grinned widely and lifted her by the hips off his desk to stand her up. "You seem to be lacking a skill you do not think you are able to obtain. I, on the other hand, believe with the right push, you can use this skill. Especially on someone such as myself. Although your stubbornness is your downfall, and as much as I'd like to see that crack, I don't think you have the full capability to go through with it."

"Hit me."

"Seducing. I want you to try and seduce me the best you can. For each day that you seduce me, I will do whatever you ask of me."

"And what's in it for you?"

That's when he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "But for everyday you fail, you will do as I say."

"Really?" she turned around with a devious look in her eyes and arched her back to rub her bottom against his groin seductively.

"Really." He chuckled and placed both his hands on her hips, "Until next time, _Korra."_

Her legs quivered and she felt the warmth of his body leave her back. She turned around to see that he had already left the room.

 **My, oh, my *fans self* the tension between those two is palpable. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone. Another chapter for you. More Korra and Noatak moments. She's starting to feel conflicted about her agreement with Noatak. So let's see what happens. Please, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Korra woke in the morning at Asami's place, reviewing every little detail of what happened last night. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt her stomach ache from dread. _What the hell did I agree to?_

After her 'agreement' with Noatak, Korra felt like she was floating on air, although she was pretty sure it was the fire ice making her tipsy. She spent the rest of the evening following Tarrlok. He didn't see to notice her earlier absence because he was still chatting with Miss Easy. When a half hour passed and he ended the conversation with his dance partner as he stuffed a small piece as of paper with her number in his tux pocket, he finally turned his attention to Korra.

"How are things going so far with our guests, Korra?"

"All seems well, Councilman."

"Good. Good." He lifted his head to down the rest of his champagne,"Ah, this has been an eventful evening. Korra, you are dismissed for the evening. You can stay and enjoy the party, of course." He turned on his heels and walked towards another group of people.

Korra sighed, slumping her shoulders and finally feeling the stinging pain in her feet from her heels. It took her another half our to find Asami in the crowd. She dragged herself over to her once she caught sight of her at the other end of the ballroom and told her she was tired and ready to go. Asami agreed, stating she was feeling it too. Korra figured she was tipsy as well, and even though they both came in Asami's car, they decided it was best to take a cab and Korra would drive her back to pick it up-her own sitting at Asami's.

Once they stumbled into Asami's apartment, Korra knew she was in no shape to get home. The night's events finally weighing down at her at once. Korra crashed out on their couch as Asami crept into her room to where Iroh was already sleep. He always came home late at night due to work.

Her mind couldn't help but replay her moments with Noatak. He was charming, something Korra wasn't used to in men. His warmth was comforting, his cologne made her want to rub herself against him, and his voice made Korra shiver with need. No one has made her feel...so sexy and she craved for more of his attention. Thinking about him made her blush deeply.

Until the next morning when she realized she may have gotten herself in trouble. She was so lost in his aura and warmth, she almost forgot she was _working_ for him. She couldn't go through with this, she had to end it and end it fast. Although when she thought about it, he didn't ask for sex. So maybe it was just a innocent flirting game.

 _Seriously? Do you honestly believe what you plan on doing wouldn't lead to such an act?_

Korra groaned in frustration and slammed her head against the kitchen table she was sitting at. She almost knocked her mug of coffee over.

She heard a door creak open and her groan turned into a irritated whimper.

"Korra?"

"..."

"You okay?"

She sighed deeply, "No..."lifting her head, "I'm not." She rubbed the sore, red spot on her forehead where she slammed it.

Asami nodded her head and went to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee from the pot that Korra made earlier. She added cream and sugar and took a sip, smacking her lips afterwards and rubbing her temple. Korra figured she must have a hangover as well the way she dragged her feet to the table and slumped heavily into a seat.

After taking another sip of her coffee, Asami set it down and propped her elbow on the table to hold her head in her hand. Korra finally looked up to see her smiling widely," So, " Asami's voice was cracked from sleep, "it has nothing to do with the guy you snuck away with last night during the gala?"

Korra almost spit out her coffee," _What?"_ She was not expecting that. _Oh, spirits, did anyone else see them?_

Asami chuckled, "I'm pretty sure no one else seen you. I tried to get some space from the crowd and seen you leave a room after said mystery guy."

Korra was speechless. _Shit._

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

Korra wasn't sure where to even start. Just a few moments ago she planned on backing out on...whatever this was between her and Noatak. So, would it be a big deal to tell Asami about it. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. The way Noatak pulled her in like an invisible force was too tempting to pass up. Making it harder to tell him directly she wanted out of the challenge. If she ended up deciding to go along with his game, it would most likely have to be kept between the two of them, considering how much it might jeopardize both of their job. Not that Korra didn't trust Asami, she just didn't feel ready.

"I don't know what your talking about." Korra tried to feign.

"Korra, please. Your a terrible liar."

Korra bowed her head and started to blush from her cheeks to her neck, "Um..." she played with the rim of her coffee mug, "it's complicated...kind of..."

Asami tilted her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows, "How complicated can it possibly be."

Korra rubbed her face with both her hands, "It's complicated as in...being involved could lead to some issues..."

"Korra, if you like him, it shouldn't mat-"

"I don't like him!." Korra interrupted, "...I mean. I do like him. I just don't know if I like him _like that._ Right now...it's more or less of a...thing. Between us."

It took awhile before Asami's face contorted back to normal from confusion and ended up shaping her mouth like an 'O'. I see. So, it's that kind of relationship?"

Korra nodded slowly. _Kind of,_ "But I'm not sure if I wanna continue."

"Why not. From what I seen of him from a distance, he's hot as hell!"

"But-but, he's older. Like way older."

"Like how old?"

"i don't know, early to mid forties, maybe. Either way, it's best to probably sever whatever is going on with us before it starts."

"So you never slept with him?"

"No but we kind of agreed on...doing something together."

"Then do it."

"Asami!" Korra wasn't sure she heard her correctly. So she wanted her to have an affair with a man she barely knows? How the hell did that make sense. For all she knows he could have a girlfriend or wife with kids. Or he could be playing her among other women either past or current. This wasn't like Korra, and she wasn't sure she had the gulls to even continue with it let alone start to. She was brash, loud, and took action without thinking anything through when she was out of work mode. How the hell could she seduce anyone?

"Well, why not. You've had nothing but crappy relationships, you went through so much hell the past year and even before that, and goodness knows you need to get laid. You don't even have to tell me who is right now if you don't want to."

She was thankful because she honestly wasn't ready to. "Those aren't good points."

"Yes, they are. Have fun, go crazy for once, and quit worrying about everyone else before yourself so much. If you want to fuck, then fuck. Just do it while being happy!"

Korra's jaw dropped, then she grabbed her belly and laughed from her stomach. She's never heard Asami talk like that and it was wonderful. After she wiped a stray tear from her eye and her laughter faded, she smiled at Asami, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Asami huffed," I should be paid for these life lessons I've been giving you. It's actually tiring."

 ***break***

Korra was typing some emails for Tarrlok. She kept looking to the left of her desk at Noatak's office door and was mentally freaking out. They barely spoke to each other since the night of the gala. That was two days ago and this morning they acted as normal. _Well we are at work,_ se argued with herself. But she really needed to talk to him. She snuck a look to the right at Lao organizing some paperwork at his desk, then to Tarrlok's office where she could hear him and Noatak discussing some recent legislations. After hours of contemplating, she came to the conclusion she couldn't really do this.

What can she say? This just wasn't her and she wanted to keep her head clear for when she finally decided to get back in the dating game. Sex was complicated, and complication is definitely what she didn't need right now.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Noatak and Tarrlok walked out of the office.

"Will you be joining me for lunch, Brother?"

Noatak shook his head, "Not today. I will be having lunch in my office so I can submit these forms on time to go home." he turned to Korra. "Miss Korra, please order lunch sent to me. The usual, please."

"Yes, Councilman."

Tarrlok nodded and whistled for Lao to follow him. Lao jumped from his seat, tossing the forms he was organizing in the air and scattered them all over the floor. Tarrlok groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Lao immediately went to his knees to gather the mess up and found Korra once again by his side helping as well.

"I'll handle these, Lao. You go." She winked.

Lao blushed deeply with a quick nod and followed Tarrlok down the hall. Noatak and Korra both watched them disappear. Once she had everything in her arms, she looked up to see Naotak staring at her. A small smile spread on his lips when she looked his way. He turned to go into his office.

Korra placed the paperwork on her desk with her heart hammering in her chest. She was sure it was going to explode through her chest cavity. _Well, now would a good time as any._ She was going to talk to him.

Korra slowly crept through his open door and knocked on the wall next to it clearing her throat.

Noatak slowly looked up at her as though her presence didn't need his immediate attention. "Yes?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, Councilman. But I wanted to speak with you?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Privately?" she croaked.

The smile from earlier spread across his face again, "Of course. Please close the door behind you."

She gently shut the door and nervously approached Noatak's desk.

"Have a seat, dear." he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "So what was so important you wanted to speak _privately_ during work hours?"

"I know it's inappropriate," Korra sighed scratching the back of her head," But I wanted to discuss our...agreement." Noatak nodded for her to continue, "Maybe it's not a good idea. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to. I mean a guy like you-" she stopped herself there and could really feel the heat of his ice blue eyes on her,"...Anyway, you were right. I don't have it in me."

"Ok." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing before she came in.

 _That's it?_ "Okay..." why did she feel disappointed? She picked herself up from the chair she set on and slowly walked to the door. When she turned to look at him before her fingers touched the doorknob, she couldn't help but feel the pang in her heart. "So that's it, then?'

He looked up at her and arched an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

She rushed back to to his desk and laid her palms on it, " 'Cause two days ago you seemed like this 'challenge' you drew up...I thought you were serious about it."

"I was, Korra." he stated without a single expression.

"Then...then why? Why are you okay with me backing out?"

He sighed and put his pen down, "Listen, Korra, I am a man of honor. I would never force a woman to involve herself in something she doesn't want to be involved in. If you were to want to sever this agreement at any point in time, I would hold no grudges against you."

"So, I'm guessing I'm not the first?"

Noatak grinned, "You'll be happy to find out that you are, indeed, the first woman I've approached with such an agreement. And to be honest it's been years since I've last bed a woman."

She blushed at his admittance. "Okay, well then after all of these years, why choose me?"

He got up from his chair and moved to where Korra stood, putting his hand on her chin and moving her head to look at him, "Your attractive, Korra," he rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip. She sighed contently. "Despite your...abrasive actions at times and you inability to think before you say anything, you are a strong and supportive young woman. Something I don't see in a lot of people your age. Strong woman have always been attractive me to. So strong to the point you almost intimidate me." He gently pulled her lower lip down, "Almost."

She couldn't think of an answer other than, "Wow." she quickly removed her chin from his hand, "I mean, that's nice and all but what about our job? Our age gap?"

"There's nothing stating we can not see each other if we work together. As for the age gap, that's your prerogative if it doesn't suit you. Again, I have no means to force you into this."

Her mind ran a mile a minute. Could she be ok with this. _Can she really do it,_ was the real question. He wasn't offering her a way to take advantage of her. He was offering her company and fun. And dammit, if she hasn't wasted her time wallowing in sorrow between her consistent nightmares and avoiding romance, she sure as hell deserved some fun.

"You know what?" She announced, "I'm in. Why the hell not?!"

"So you accept?" He set himself on his desk, "Because anything goes with this, you realize."

Se closed her eyes and hummed, "I'm sure. I think I could use some change."

"Don't we all." he mumbled,"Okay, Korra."

She smiled. This was going to be so different. She hoped she was prepared. He held his hand up, "Your phone."

She took her phone of her clip attached to her pencil skirt and handed it to him. He typed in his contact info and sent a message to himself. His cell notification went off. He handed her back her cell and stood up to face her directly.

"First win is mine. I'll instruct you further." He turned to sit behind his desk again.

"What?! We haven't even started yet!"

"We did the first time we agreed. You tried to seduce me in here the night of the gala."

"But-but I changed my mind!"

"And then you changed it back, therefore, we continue where we started."

Her jaw dropped, "Fine." She pouted.

"Your dismissed, Miss Korra." He smirked.

Later evening when Korra opened the door to her car to head home, her cell buzzed to notify her of a new message. She opened the message screen and her jaw clenched when she read the message.

 **Noatak: Play with yourself in bed tonight.**

 **Hah, Korra may have gotten herself into some trouble. But who says it's all bad. Will update soon :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it, folks, the start of it all. I'm warning you all this has adult content in this chapter. Masturbating be the reason. Enjoy!**

 **Took the time to alter this chapter. Fix some errors. Add a little more detail. The works.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra**

Korra brushed her teeth in deep thought. The conversation in his office and the text he sent her threw her for a loop. She had come to realize Noatak was no ordinary man. He was hard as hell to read but was extremely frank. He didn't sugar coat a thing and that made him both intimidating and intriguing. For someone so serious and formal, he sure was bold in his request. He couldn't possible be asking her to-ugh, she never could do it even when she wanted to. It made her feel nervous and honestly a little guilty for thinking about it. She wasn't sure why, but she never felt confident enough to commit masturbation. The word popped into her head and she blushed like it was a crime to think about.

Anything but that. It was like he read her like a book then used it against her. Besides, there's no way for him to know, so she could always lie and say she did.

 _But you're a horrible liar._ Korra told herself. The confliction was irksome. At the same time the idea was sort of tempting and arousal did stir in her loins but not enough to give her the confidence to relieve it. Korra always thought masturbation was useless. Why bother when someone else could fulfill those needs for you? After some time, she dismissed investigating it any further. Her mind was made up and all she wanted was to go to bed at this point. And weather Noatak believed it or not was his problem. He was just going to have to deal.

Korra set her toothbrush back on the bathroom counter and went through the hallway to her bedroom, stretching her arms in the air as she yawned. She called Naga to follow her, the large beast jumping into the room, rolling on her back to sprawl out on her giant memory foam dog bed. Korra crawled up to Naga and begun to rub her belly while cooing at her, causing the dog's back leg to kick rapidly. Korra willed Naga to calm down when she got to rough and went to crawl into her own bed.

She stretched legs against the coolness of her bedsheets, relieving the aches from the day's run around. Satisfied when her muscles relaxed, she turned off the bedroom lamp and laid her head on her pillow, waiting for sleep to take her. Only it didn't.

Korra actually ended up tossing and turning for an hour. She couldn't get that message out of her head. When he first sent it, a pool of heat weighed down in the pit of her stomach and her heart raced. Who knew he could be so intense about this. She wasn't aware of the extent he was taking this challenge. Out of all the lovers she's encountered, Noatak was the most forward. Lying in bed her conflictions reemerged, steadily contemplating his request. He would make for good fantasy, she considered.

After coming to a final conclusion, she decided to just go to sleep and forget it. Her cell vibrated on the night stand just as she began to slip. Korra stirred, propping herself up in bed and moved over towards the night stand to glance at her phone.

 **Noatak: Did you complete your task?**

Korra grunted in irritation, frowning deeply. The last thing she expected was for him to follow up with her so soon. She sent a message back.

 **Korra: I did. But now I'm trying to sleep.**

She figured that was that when she set the phone back down and turned on her side in her bed angrily, tossing the covers over her head, eyes shut tight. The phone vibrated again. Korra threw the covers back off and snatched her cell off the stand once again.

 **N: I don't believe you**

Really? He was starting this with her at eleven at night when they both had to be at work in the morning?

 **K: Then believe what you want. I'm going to sleep.**

Her phone rang this time. _Oh come on!_ She lifted herself up and angrily pressed the answer button, "Yes?" she greeted none-to-pleasantly.

"I still don't believe you, Korra." Noatak stated on the other line. The arousal she had managed to dissipate earlier stirred once again when his baritone voice reached her ears. Her muscles tensed with a strange delight and she had to remember how to breathe. Korra almost forgot what he sounded like and she suddenly found herself missing his presence. "Then I don't know what to tell you." She huffed forcefully, trying to still sound annoyed by his late night call.

"Then describe it."

Her brows furrowed. "Describe what?"

"Describe to me how you pleased yourself."

She immediately went red, why was he so bold with his words. "Well I-I..." she stammered, "Is this really the time? We have work in the morning." It was a sorry excuse.

"You only need to tell me how you satisfied yourself. It's not all that hard. Did you think of me? Someone else? Did you use your hands? Or do you prefer assistance?"

"Assistance?" she echoed.

"Yes, pleasure aids?"

Korra's hand went over her mouth in shock. This situation was going nowhere unless she admitted her hesitance. Maybe he would cease having her continue with his request. "Look." she scratched the back of her head, "I've never...touched myself. In that way." The seconds of silence left her uneasy before he spoke again.

"Ever?" He actually sounded surprised.

"Ever." she replied sternly.

There was silence again. " Then allow me to instruct you." Noatak offered.

What kind of response was that? "Instruct me?" Korra almost chuckled; more from embarrassment than amusement.

"I will give you instructions to start and you will take it from there. All while still on the phone with me. I'm sure this is something you can accomplish."

Of all the things-this was crazy! But she agreed to this. She told him she would and Korra couldn't lie for shit. What has she gotten herself into? Korra swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head even though he couldn't actually see her. "Do you revel my discomfort." she joked half heartedly.

"Not at all." He purred, Korra's thighs shifted. "Although, I do enjoy your disinclinations, it's all worth making you cave in to your restricted _desires._ "

Korra twirled the loose thread on her comforter as she allowed his words sunk in. Did he really think she was rigid? Incapable of exploring her own sexual desires? Maybe Asami was right. She had little excitement lately, and she only ever thought her recent miseries were well deserved. Noatak was here, on the phone, willing to help her discover a part of herself that she denied all her twenty-three years. "I'll admit, I haven't a clue of what to do so you'll have to be patient with me." The build up in her throat when she slowly laid down on her back almost caused her to choke.

"We'll see." He chuckled.

When she finally allowed herself to relax and spread open her legs, Korra informed him she was ready for his first instruction.

"Are you naked, dear?"

"No," she felt her face heat up, limbs suddenly turning to jelly.

"That's perfectly fine. Now Korra, I want you to take two of your fingers and rub them over your left nipple."

She exhaled shakenly and reluctantly placed her first two fingers over her clothed nipple. Korra wasn't wearing a bra or panties under her tee and sleep shorts so she was grateful Noatak allowed her the comfort of keeping them on. "Okay." she spoke softly, as though someone else was in the apartment listening in.

"Alright, Korra. Now circle your fingers around the areola."

She quietly did as she told, pursing her lips as her fingers went to work. A slight whimper left her lips when the nub hardened and sent shockwave of heat coursing through her belly.

"Good girl." He said in a sultry tone." Now I want you to gently pull the nub."

Korra placed it between her index and thumb and pulled lightly, causing her to shriek. _Where did that come from?_ She almost jerked her hand away when the attention proved to be more overwhemling than she anticipated.

"Do you feel it?" Noatak breathed softly on the other end.

Her toes curled and Korra bent her knees in order to allow her legs to spread. Kicking off the comforter caused her muscles to tighten when cool air washed over her damp cunt through her shorts. Her mind slipped into a daze and at first she wasn't sure what he was talking about but the only coherent answer she could give him at the moment was, " _Yes."_ Her breathing beginning to labor.

"Put me on speaker phone and do the same with your other." She did just that, setting the cell next to her head and moving her other hand to give the other nipple attention. It was becoming intense. Whatever resolve Korra thought she might have had over the outcome of her earlier dissent shattered like glass and her eyes glazed over. She couldn't recall a time in which she was so sensitive. Wetness seeping through her cotton shorts, and her core clenching with fierce need as she roughly roamed her hands over her breast, shifting her body slightly to relieve the discomfort in her nether regions. Korra's previous partners were pathetic compared to the overwhelming ecstasy Noatak had her feeling . And he didn't even have to touch her.

"Are you wet Korra?" Noatak asked. Korra shivered as though she felt his very breath brush her earlobe.

"I-" She started, then blinked in confusion, stopping her ministrations. Why wouldn't she be? "Yeah." she answered as though that was pretty damn obvious.

"Check."

"I don't have to look to-"

"Check with you fingers, Korra." He interrupted impatiently. Korra detested demands with every fiber of her being, but the way his baritone voice echoed it made her crumble. She caved immediately. Taking her hand from her right breast, while she continued working on her left, she slowly slipped it into her shorts to the discover what Noatak's 'assistant' was doing to her. Fluids seeping her folds. Korra gasped when her palm skimmed over her sensitive clit.

"I-I'm really wet."

"Mmm," Noatak hummed. _Spirits, don't do that!,_ she mentally begged as her inner walls tightened. "I want to hear you call my name as reach pleasure, Korra."

Her fingers twitched, eager to finish herself off. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, jaw clenched then relaxed. " _Noatak..."_ Korra moaned in defeat.

"Ah-ah. Not yet." He teased, as though knowing what she was attempting to do without his permission. "Now I want you to slide your finger over the nub between your legs. Slowly." He cautioned.

Korra didn't do things slow, impatience growing in her chest but she did as he told. Taking her wet fingers from her folds, she moved them to circle her clit with her middle finger, eliciting a spark in her nerves and causing her to moan louder. Her body squirmed and her thighs shut tight, rubbing them together when only playing with her nub proved not to be enough. Sweat formed on her brow and her breathing got heavier with every stroke. Listening to the other end, Korra could hardly comprehend the faint sound coming through. _Was he breathing heavy too._ Korra's mouth gaped, closing her eyes, the pressure in her abdomen becoming almost painful.

" _Noatak! Please..."_ Korra begged. Spirits help her, she wasn't one for begging.

"Please, what, Korra?" He taunted. It was like dangling the key to unlocking her way to satisfaction in her face.

" _Mo-."_ She whined. The words stuck in her throat.

"Tell me what you want, Korra." Noatak sighed, his voice heavy with lust.

The way he sighed made her wonder if he was doing what she thought he was. The image made her yelp unintentionally and her motions increased. "I want to come. I want you to let me come!" Korra called out to him.

"Not yet." He breathed. "Take your fingers and insert them into your core."

"Fuck! _"_ she yelled, overwhelmed with the fact that she was close to reaching her goal. Quickly moving her left hand from her breast, she used it's fingers to tease the bundle of nerves between her legs while she slid the fingers of her right inside her folds. In and out. In and out. The sound of wet fluids loud enough to reach ears and she wondered if Noatak could hear it as well.

"Are you close, Korra?"

"Oh dear spirits, _yes_!" She sobbed, a delicious feeling coursing through her body when she reached the spot she had been craving touch.

"I give you permission finish. You may reach orgasm however you please."

Korra's brows knitted, eyes shut tight as she arched her back, increasing the speed of her fingers. Noatak somehow brought out a side of her she couldn't contain. It was wild like fire and she wanted him to know that he was making her lose control and she _loved_ it. Her moans growing with every stroke she made.

Korra repeated Noatak's name like a chant. She was close. So, so close it was heart wrenching, the aches in her fingers becoming numb.

"Come for me, Korra. I want you to lose control. I was you to fantasize about the things I could do to you if I were there, ravishing you."

There it was. The breaking point. Her eyes widened then closed and her mouth formed into a perfect 'O'. Korra felt the wind knocked out of her as her walls contracted around her fingers and she came. Hard. " _NOATAK!"_ she cried at the top of her lungs.

She laid still, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom with half lidded eyes in the dark. Her cell being the only source of light. Her heavy breathing slowed as the afterglow began to settle. Toes numb, while her fingers slowly rode out her strong orgasm.

"How do you feel, Korra?" Noatak asked.

Shyness replaced her confidence when he spoke. "I-I..." she wiped the hair and sweat from her brow, " _that_ was amazing." her voice cracked. Her cheeks reddening from her admittance.

He chuckled, "I'm relieved. Do you still want to continue from here?"

At first she thought he was referring to what she already did but then she realized he meant their relationship, "Yes." she chuckled nervously, still trying to catch her breath.

"Glad to hear. See you tomorrow, _Korra."_ With that he hung up the phone.

Korra sighed in content, sleep swiftly taking her. That night her nightmares didn't seem so bad.

 ***break***

Korra drove to work with her mind racing and a pit of excitement forming at the bottom of her stomach as the distant view of City Hall came closer. After what happened last night, Korra came to realize how little regret she had for the relationship she formed with Noatak . _Was it really a relationship?_ But she didn't dig into that question because the smile growing wouldn't fall off her face the whole drive. She never felt this way before.

Of course as soon as she entered the building, she immediately went into work mode and wiped the silly grin off her face. She did her daily routine and set up Tarrlok and Noatak's breakfast and coffee on their desks. She made sure to get a cup of strong coffee for herself. Despite last night's blissful encounter, she was still tired as shit.

When Noatak arrived first, like he usually did with a newspaper tucked under his arm, he nodded at her and went into his office. She kept her lips pursed to keep herself from smiling in his direction.

The day went on as normal. Lao and Tarrlok began to notice the perk in her step. Neither of them bothered to question it and went about their day. When lunch time came, Korra went into Noatak's office while he went out, bringing in some forms for him to sign before she left. She normally didn't wear her headphones, but she did while both Tarrlok and Noatak were out. Lao disagreed at first but stopped when Korra was to stubborn to listen to him.

She looked over the files carefully while humming to herself and swaying her hips a bit. She gasped when she felt a hand ride up her leg and almost dropped everything in her arms. A body pressed against her back, pushing her front over Noatak's desk. She braced herself, a gasp leaving her mouth when a strong pair of hands took hold of her hips. Korra squirmed a bit when the ache in her hips stung but she didn't voice her compliant.

The earbuds were pulled from her ears and she looked her shoulder to see Noatak swinging them in her face. "These are not acceptable at work."

She pouted and snatched the earbuds from his hand, jerking her bottom back to push him off her so she could stand up straight. Back still against his torso. "I know that," she wrapped them in her hands, "I only listen to music when you guys are gone."

"Well, as long as it doesn't get in the way of work, I'll allow it. Only when Tarrlok or I are gone."

"Yes, Councilman." she replied sarcastically.

"Good." He spun her around, lifting her up by her sides to sit her on his desk. She almost became frantic by his actions, worried someone might see them before she realized he had shut and locked the door.

"What about Tarrlok and Lao?" she whispered warningly.

"They will not be back today. Tarrlok has business outside of the office and when I told him you were busy aiding me, he took Lao along with him."

"Wow. Bet that pissed him off."

Noatak shrugged, "If it did, he didn't bother to show it."

Korra smirked. "So...now what?"

"It's your call, Korra." He brushed his fingers up and down her exposed thigh, lightly running his nails over the smooth skin. "How will you seduce me today?" He purred.

Korra's eyes glazed over and she kicked the ballerina flat off her left foot to run her heel up his leg. She felt him stiffen a bit and her heart went wild with excitement. She took her hands and slid them up his clothed chest to rest on the back of his neck pulling his face closer to hers. Pressing her cheek against Noatak's, she lightly blew warm air into his ear and whispered. "It's only been a day, Noatak." she slid the tip of her tongue up his lobe," do you still want more?"

He hummed and she could feel vibrations from his throat run through her fingers. "Maybe." He replied.

She smirked in triumph. Noatak's is muscles tightened under her touch. Who knew she could do this to a man. Korra gently pushed him back to see his expression, only to end up with nothing.

 _Really?_

Noatak could see the angry pout on her face and he had to laugh," It was a good effort on your part. But did you think it would be that easy?"

 _Yes!_ "No!"

"Either way." he smirked, "I win."

"Well then how do you think I can do this?" Korra was becoming frustrated.

"In time, Korra. You've only just begun."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat only for her eyes to widen in shock when she felt Noatak rub her clothed nipple with his knuckles. She moaned, louder than she wanted to.

"It's more than just thinking it through." he started, "It's about how you talk, how you move..." he stopped to look at her, leaning just inches from her face, "How you _touch."_ He breathed into her ear.

Korra slipped into a blissful trance, failing to comprehend his words when her nipple hardened under his touch. Next time, _next time,_ she would definitely win.

He stopped his ministrations to place a kiss on her forehead, "Let's finish work so we could go home on time." He place her feet back on the floor and Korra stumbled as she went retrieve her shoe. He took her hand in his and kissed it. The way he looked at her, she was sure he was plotting something mischievous.

 ***break***

Korra did her best to do research between searching through the internet and reading numerous magazines, she couldn't find anything that she believed could work on a man like Noatak. Maybe someone like Bolin or maybe even Mako but definitely not Noatak. He was unbreakable in her opinion. She threw the magazine she recently bought onto her coffee table and kicked her bare feet on top of it. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. This was a lot harder than she assumed it'd be. Noatak hasn't given his next request since earlier that week, so her heart was going crazing wondering what he was scheming next for her.

A knock came at the door. Korra told whoever it was to come in and Seda came through the door holding a stack of books and magazines in her arms.

"So, why exactly did you call me to get you every beauty magazine and book about seduction I could find?"

Korra snorted, "Find? I'm pretty sure you have a book shrine of nothing but these things."

"Maybe." Seda grinned, "But seriously what's going on?"

"Umm.." Korra wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Seda about the guy they ran into at the Jasmine Dragon last year and that she was seeing him on the side, but she hadn't even told Asami yet so she decided to keep to herself, "Just some guy I'm trying to, um, draw in."

Seda's grin became wider, "Really? Who?"

"You don't know him."

"So, someone you don't want to tell me about? Boy, he must be really good looking for you to want to keep him a secret."

"Please, good looking is an understatement." Korra cracked open the first book Seda set down on her coffee table.

Seda walked over to the other side of Korra's couch to sit, "At least tell me what your trying to do."

Korra blushed, avoiding looking in Seda's direction, "We kind of play this...little game and he's already won twice. It involves me seducing him."

Seda screeched, making Korra close her eyes and cover her ears dropping the book in her lap, "Oh my spirits, that sounds like so much fun." She bounced up and down on the couch, "Who knew you'd have it in you? Okay, okay, let's get to work. At least describe what he's like or what he does like."

"Umm," Korra tapped her chin with her finger, "he's older." She wasn't going to tell her how old," He's sophisticated in a way. A gentleman when he wants to be. He seems to enjoy the finer things life. But he also seems to enjoy simple things as well."

"Oh." Seda scratched the side of her head." A man like that is a different ball park compared to the men we've dated. Maybe a simple shake of the hips and innocent rubbing wouldn't make this guy melt."

"I know, that's what makes this so much harder." Korra was starting to feel defeated. She didn't want to give up, she really liked the development between her and Noatak.

After some time of contemplating and skimming through the stack of books, Seda jumped up from the couch and pulled at Korra's arm.

"Ooh, I have an idea! Get dressed right quick."

"What? Why?"

A sly smile crept across her face. "Trust me. Let's go, let's go."

Korra got dressed. Not really caring about looking special, she only threw on a sweater and some jeans with tennis shoes. Seda dragged her out of her home to the shopping district downtown of Repubic City.

When they both stood in front of the shop Seda brought her to, Korra smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Really, a coat shop? And an expensive one at that? Why are we here? I already have a coat." She pointed to the bubble coat she purchased at a bargain store.

"No, not for that."

"Then for what?"

Seda grabbed her by the hand to follow her in, "Oh, you'll see."

 **Revised 11/20/17**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here we are, folks, the chapter you've been waiting for. There is smut so I'm warning you all. Your not missing much if you skip this chapter but you will probably miss some of the development between Korra and Noatak. This is the first time I wrote smut so be kind to me.**

Korra looked into the mirror of her bathroom. She made sure to use the lavender scented shampoo that she had recently bought and lavender oil Seda let her borrow to rub into her skin. It wasn't strong or slick so her gave her chocolate skin a nice glow. She only hoped it would make Noatak notice for tonight's dinner.

He had texted her that morning when she was getting ready to put on her coat to give Naga a walk.

 **Noatak: Dinner out tonight. Wear something nice.**

She got immediately nervous thinking about still owing him for losing but she replied an okay none the less. Freaking out about what to do for tonight she clicked on Seda's contact. "Seda? Hey, so I have a bit of a problem."

"Really? What's up?" She sonded genuinely concerned on the other end,

"No, nothing bad. It's about um...him. The guy I told you about. He invited me to dinner tonight."

"And, that's the problem?"

"Not exactly. He kind of one our last round. In fact every wound we've done and I still owe him for the last time."

"So you want to counter attack?"

"What?" Korra's eyebrows knitted, "No, that's not it-"

"Well, why not. Tonight's a good time as any to use the plan we came up with."

"Tonight? But we'll be in public." Korra squeezed her hoodie tighter around her body.

"Even better! Look, if you don't want to, then don't. But you asked for my advice and I'm giving it to you." Seda paused and Korra could hear her speaking to someone in the background and assumed it was Bolin," Got it?" she said back to Korra, "Now, get it, girl!" Then hung up.

She sighed putting the phone in her coat pocket ad set out to give Naga her walk. Once she made it back home from the park, she went to the bag of purchases she made shopping with Seda last week. She pulled out the bag from Songak's Coat and Hat shop. She took a peek inside and made a sigh. She wasn't too sure she wanted to make her move tonight. She still was unsure of herself.

Korra took a shower and prepared herself for tonight's outing. As she removed her robe in her bedroom, contemplating what do while standing naked, she realized that Noatak didn't inform her where and when they were going. Hell, he didn't even know her address. She went to pick up her cell from her night stand when she heard a knock at the front door. Her face contorted in confusion and she slipped back on her robe.

Korra swung open her door to see Noatak in a Navy blue suit and vest with thin white stripes. She picked up the smell of aftershave and cologne coming from him. He slid his hand from behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of blue Irises. _How did he know she loved Irises?_

She gratefully accepted the bouquet with a big grin. She knew he was a gentleman but she never took him for being sweet.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just about. How do you know where I live?"

"I'm your employer, Korra. Of couse I do."

"Umm, come in. I'll just be a moment." She gestured him to sit on her couch and went to the kitchen to place the Irises in a vase of water. She took a peek over her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat seeing how comfortable he was in her home. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time.

She made her way back to her room and shut it behind her. Willing her heart to calm down she looked down at the bag with the coat she purchased and made her final decision.

 ***break***

When they arrived at a the restaurant, Noatak got out of his car first to let Korra out and paid a valet to take his vehicle. Korra stepped out in dark blue pumps and a tan button up trench coat that ended above her knees and flared at the bottom like dress with layers. She grimaced when the cold air hit her bare legs. She felt naked. Actually she was naked. Completely under her trench coat.

She felt like a pervert for doing this but Seda assured her it would work. A man loves nothing more than a woman being spontaneously sexy, especially in public.

She looked up to see the name of the restaurant and her jaw dropped. It was Yupik's Seafood House and it was one of the most formal, expensive restaurants in Republic City. _Why did he bring her here?_ The situation was starting to feel more like a date then a actual game. Now she was conflicted more than ever.

Noatak noticed her shiver and went to wrap his arm around her neck, "It's the beginning weeks of winter, why aren't you wearing any hosiery?"

Well she definitely wasn't going to tell him at this moment why," I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, so it's not so bad."

Noatak didn't seem convinced, "I suppose. We'll be indoors anyway." He moved them to make way into the restaurant when she removed his arm from around her neck and held his hand to turn him around.

"Wait, Noatak. This is too much. This place is expensive and I just want to have a nice time with you. You don't have to go to such lengths when we're...you know..not dating."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not saying if we were that I'm that type of girl!" she tried to save, "I just think a place like Narook's or something would be better suited."

"Considering?" He asked.

"Considering...our relationship."

"Korra, I understand your concerns but how I'm treating you is from pure attraction and infatuation. Being around you just doesn't involve me wanting sex but because I genuinely enjoy your company. I would like to treat you of my own accord."

Korra blushed and her she felt her heart skip a bit. No one has ever confessed such a thing to her and any girl would fall him from a speech like that. And she barely knew him! She was definitely going to have to keep herself in check!

"Okay," she let him put his arm back around her.

They both entered the restaurant and a host led them to the back. He opened the door for them to enter a private room. The room had brick interior with a single table in the middle of it. Water Tribe Décor and paintings hung around the room and candles were lit in a chandelier above the table being the only source of light besides the candles lit on the walls. Korra's maroon painted lips parted.

"Shall we?" Noatak gestured with a sly grin. This was a lot and Korra became skeptical about his motives for tonight's dinner. He had to be up to something. _Well two can play that game!_

Korra made her way to the table first, swaying her hips. Her movements caught Noatak's attention and he shook his head at her attempts to sway him. She had a lot to learn. He handed his coat to the host to hang on the coat rack next to the door.

"Korra, do you want to hand your coat to the host?" Noatak asked.

She sat down, flattening the back of the coat and crossed her legs. Noatak couldn't help but notice the coat riding up her bare thigh. _Just how short was the outfit underneath it._ She shook her head and smirked, "No, I'm fine."

Noatak gave a quick nod to the host and he left the two alone in the private room. Noatak took his seat across from Korra ad began to read the menu. He carefully reviewed the specials when he lifted his eyes to Korra's face. Her smirk never disappeared and her eyes glazed over in something he didn't recognize in her before, "Is there something you need to say, Korra?"

"Nope." she grinned wider, "Not at all."

He set the menu down to say something when their waiter arrived with a bottle of Arctic Wine. He poured both their glasses. Setting the bottle on the table, the waiter bowed to take his leave, claiming he would be back in a few moments to take their order. Noatak raised an eyebrow and turned to Korra again, "I must say, you'd think I was a piece a meat the way you are looking at me."

Korra almost cracked. But she refused to let him get to her, she was going to go through with this one way or another. The nervousness at the pit of her stomach wasn't going away but her pride was too strong to let it interfere.

"Well, then wouldn't you be wasting money on buying me dinner?"

"Perhaps." He set the menu down and slid his hand up her thigh from under the table. She smacked his hand away before he could get any further and he actually seemed surprised by her actions. But his façade didn't break for long.

She shook her head in a 'No-no' gesture and grabbed her glass of Arctic Wine to take a sip, licking her red lips as she set the glass back on the table. Noatak seemed to know what game she was playing and he was deeply amused. The waiter came back and Korra ordered the crab stuffed shrimp and Noatak ordered the Seal Bisque with a side of veggies. When the food came, Korra almost melted from the first bite of her meal. It was nothing she ever had before but she would still choose a street vendor over this place. Although it didn't hurt to be wined and dined once in her life. But then she mentally began to panick at the idea of never seeing Noatak again. She quickly dismissed the thought.

She looked Noatak in the eye as he watched her slowly descend the shrimp she was dangling above her head and into her mouth and he licked his lips without realizing it. _Gotcha,_ Korra inwardly cheered.

They were relieved of their left overs and left with dessert. Korra almost drooled when she saw the colorful desserts on a small plate.

"These are macaroons. They've become my favorite sweet since I've moved to Republic." Noatak explained.

"Oh, so your a man who love his sweets." Korra chuckled.

"Very much."

She lifted a macaroon as though she was examining it and then lifted it to Noatak's face. He wasn't too sure at first what she was doing. Once he got the hint, he grabbed her wrist and took a bite out of the macaroon she held between her fingers. He took a couple more bites before he licked the crumbs from her hand and sucked her fingers of any remaining ingredients. She moaned at the gesture. The blood rushed to her head.

"You know," she started as she removed her wrist from his hold, "I wasn't too sure what you had planned tonight. And honestly I thought you had something up your sleeve."

"And how exactly did you assume tonight would turn out?"

"On your part? Honestly I hadn't a clue. But as for myself..." she place her palms on the table to lift herself up from her seat and made her way to Noatak's side. She bent over him to expose her cleavage and she bit his earlobe. Once he got an eyeful of her cleavage, she slowly untied the belt of her coat and unbuttoned each button in anticipation. Heat crawling to her cheeks and in her stomach.

Noatak expected to see an alluring outfit of some sort but when she reached the last button and he could see her bare stomach, it hit him like a ton of bricks. She opened the coat to reveal her glorious body. She was naked. _Completely._ Noatak's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open.

Korra almost fisted her hand in the air for victory but remained still as she watched his facial expression change from shock to lust.

"What's wrong, Noatak?" She asked, pouting her bottom lip.

He closed his ice blue eyes before opening them to meet her cerulean. He cleared his throat, "So this is what you had planned."

"You don't like it?"

"On the contrary, I like it a lot." his voice deepened at the last word and she felt arousal pool between her legs.

She grabbed his hand to place on her bare hip and he gripped it to pull her closer to him. She gasped as he ran his fingers over her muscular stomach, between her breast and then back down to run up and down her thigh, "Out of all the things you could've done to rile me up, Korra." He placed a kiss on the side of her belly button, "This is the most erotic thing I could think of."

"Well, old man." she smirked when his eyes narrowed at her for the nickname," get used to it because there's more to come."

"I look forward to it." He stood up and knocked everything off the table save the Arctic wine. Before she could ask what the hell his problem was, he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her on the table. The action was spontaneous and Korra gasped in delight. He grasped her knees and opened her legs to get a good look at her sex and bit his lip. "But," he gently ran a finger on the nub between her thighs, "let's not forget the reward you still owe me."

He removed her coat and grabbed the Arctic Wine and poured the contents on her bare stomach. She arched her back when she felt the cold fluids hit her skin. It ran from her stomach to the valley of her breast. Noatak always guessed that her breast were bigger than her clothing let on and he couldn't wait to sink his face in all that glory. He was going to enjoy every moment of it. He quickly bent over her to suck the wine from her belly button. It slightly tickled Korra causing her to giggle a bit. The more he licked and sucked the wine from her stomach the more Korra couldn't hold back her moans.

She knew his touch would be amazing the moment he told her to touch herself on the phone last week but it was ten times better than she expected. His tongue went from her stomach to reach her left breast and she moaned louder, sinking her fingers into his soft, brown hair. He seemed to like the taste of her the way his grunts sent vibrations through the nipple he had captured.

Once he got every last drop he reached out a hand to help Korra sit up. She accepted it, feeling the stickiness of the licked up wine as she sat up on the table. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on. She was disappointed that he stopped his ministrations so soon. He grabbed the tab and paid the bill, quickly grabbing Korra's hand and leading her out of the restaurant. As they left, she noticed he passed the valet stand to the garage not too far from the restaurant. When they reached the elevator inside he grabbed her shoulders to push her against the elevator's mirrored walls.

He kneeled down in front of her and lifted both her legs to lay her thighs over his shoulders. The heel of her shoes pressing against his back.

"Fuck!" she screamed when his tongue wiggled against the bundle of nerves between her legs. He sucked and nibbled at her clit, igniting a fire within Korra she didn't have the strength to contain. She's never acted out any sexual desires in public nor had she even thought about it but the idea of possibly being seen made her extremely wet. His teeth clamped slightly and she gasped from the slight pain but groaned as he licked and sucked again. He angled her hips a bit higher to sink his tongue between her lips and began to lap at her pooling nectar. She sunk her fingers in his hair and bit her lip.

Before she knew it, the build up came forming in her lower stomach and Noatak could tell how close she was the way her moans tuned into shrieks. She looked across the elevator, seeing their reflections, him between her legs and herself enjoying every moment of it was _so damn arousing_. Then it happened. Like scissors snapping a tight wire and she came harder than she ever had in her life.

Noatak uncovered his face from under her coat and set her feet back down to stand up. His breathe was labored as he went to place his forehead on her's. She could smell herself from his breathe and arousal formed within her again.

The elevator doors opened and they caught sight of his vehicle. He took her hand and walked them towards it. She pulled the hand she was holding to turn him around to face her. His face contorted in question.

"I want my reward. Now."

"Now?" He looked around the garage for any other presences. When he seen none, he nodded for her to continue.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

He raised his brows but then complied and grabbed her face with both hands to press his lips against hers. She loved his lips, they were almost as plump as hers and his cologne enveloped her senses. She finally remembered why the scent lured her in. It was a scent some men in the tribe wore and it gave her comfort. His tongue parted her lips and he swallowed her moan, clashing their tongues together in an effort of dominance. Then the kiss went from aggressive to sensual. It was slow, sexy but also gentle. He was like a drug at the moment and she couldn't get enough.

She grabbed his buttocks and pressed his body against a cement pole. She quickly unzipped his suit pants and pushed them down before he could protest. When she reached for his boxers, he lifted her chin to make her look at him. He ran a thumb across her lower lip and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing, "You don't have to do this."

She grinned, "Why, Noatak, are you trying to refuse me my reward?"

He furrowed his brow.

"The kiss was a request but this," she grabbed his erection while trying not to show the shock on her face when she realized how big he was, "is my reward for my last win."

She bent down bringing his boxers with her and immediately took his erected organ between her painted red lips. Noatak spread his fingers through her bob as she circled her tongue over his tip and then moved up and down the base. He grunted at the action. She moaned in approval sending vibrations through his body.

Korra removed one of her hands from clinging one his ass cheeks and used it to stroke the base as she moved her mouth up and down his cock. Noatak felt himself getting close and warned Korra to remove herself. She looked up at him without complying and shook her head moaning. _Damn her lips felt good._ Noatak began to thrust his hips slightly as she brought his member deep into her mouth until he felt the back of her throat. After she refused to take her mouth off of him after he warned her once more, he pushed his cock deeper down her throat and released, groaning as Korra swallowed his essence.

 _"Korra!"_ He staggered a moan, he felt her throat constrict as she drank him.

She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled brightly at him, pulling his pants and boxers up along the way. Noatak was so overwhelmed from her actions he grabbed her face to plant a deep kiss on her lips.

"Korra." he whispered in her ear after they parted their kiss," I think you've turned my world upside down."

She gave a short laugh as he flushed her body up against his to bring her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

 **Aaaahhh! Who knew my brain could develop a hot scene like that! I hope you guys liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank those who have viewed my fanfiction and had to put up with my misspelling and grammar. Bleh. But I'm glad to see that people still like it. This chapter does have Character Death and has a lot less Amorra.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Asami stood in the coroner's office in a daze. She felt the tears try to break away but they just wouldn't fall and all she could do was swallow the lump that wouldn't leave her throat. She looked a the hankercheif in her hands she was offered, and twisted it around her fingers. She wasn't sure if today was real. People moved around her in blurs and she felt like she was sinking in a sea of faces.

She didn't call either Iroh or Korra in hopes that the phone call she received several hours ago wasn't true.

She was getting ready to run some errands before she had to make dinner when her cell rang. She didn't expect a police officer at the other end nor did she expect them to ask her to show up at the corner's to identify a body. She felt her heart sink into her stomach and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

But when she arrived to take a look at the body the medical examiner pulled from the cooler, she felt vomit surface to her throat and she choked.

It was him. After a year of abandoning her and the company without a single word or clue of where he's been. Hiroshi Sato laid still with his eyes closed and his skin pale. Naked and stiff under the pure white sheet he laid under. Asami's world came crashing down. Just as hard as the day he left her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, praying to the spirits it was someone else. _Anyone else._ But when she opened them, tears blurring her vision, she could see it clearly was him.

The coroner officer standing next to her put a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Sato?"

She didn't give him her attention at first even though she had heard him.

The coroner gulped and looked at the medical examiner standing on the other side of the body. The examiner nodded and the coroner averted his eyes back to Asami.

"Miss Sato, I know this must be hard, but we need you to identify if this is in fact, Hiroshi Sato."

Asami almost yanked her shoulder from his touch in anger but decided she no longer wanted to look at the corpse that once was the man she looked up to and loved with all her heart. Despite his evil actions. All she wanted was for him to tell her the truth and she would have forgiven him. She would've still wanted him to face justice for what he had done to those people and their families. But she would still love him none-the-less.

She slowly removed her shoulder from the officer's grip and shakenly sighed from the breathe she had been holding. She nodded her head in sorrow and looked the coroner in the eyes, "It's him...This man is my father, Hiroshi Sato."

The coroner nodded to the examiner, who had began to close the body back into the freezer. "I am so sorry for your loss, Miss Sato."

Asami somehow had the strength to roll her eyes. She knew what people thought of her father as well as law enforcement. She doubted he truly did.

 ***break***

Korra hummed in delight to the music playing off her speakers. She had hooked her phone on the dock and started to clean her house while swaying her hips to the music. She couldn't get the smile off her face after the last two weeks she's been spending with Noatak. Naga could only tilt her head at the sudden change of character in her owner. She rarely cleaned the house to such an extent nor has she ever enjoyed doing it.

Noatak and Korra have been spending a lot of time together, making sure to keep it strictly professional when in work mode. But during breaks and outside of work, they seemed to go wild over each other. He would ravish her with kisses and touches and she would find little ways to make him crack. They hadn't played too much of the challenge in a while but she had something in mind that she knew would definitely get her a win next time. It was better to wait and listen than to strike abruptly. Something she learned her first two losses.

They haven't had intercourse. But she and Noatak enjoyed the little things they did together. Weather it was going out together or talking or touching. All of it sparked a connection that neither of them seemed to have experienced with anyone else. They're interactions were palpable.

Korra was mopping her kitchen floor when she felt a hand tap her shoulder and she jumped, smacking the mop head against the face of the intruder.

"Gah! Korra, it's me!"

"Bolin?" Korra rushed to her linen closet to retrieve a hand towel once she realized who she attacked. "Sorry, you spooked me."

"I knocked on your door several times but I figured you couldn't hear me over the music blasting inside your place. I could hear it as soon as I stepped off the elevator." Bolin rubbed the soapy water off his face with the towel, relieved that none of it got in his eyes.

Korra apologized and went to turn off the music and take her phone off the dock. She checked to see if she had any missed calls. Eight from Iroh and six from Bolin. They also left her several voicemails and texts.

Her eyebrows knitted and looked at Bolin, "What's going on?"

Bolin laid the towel on Korra's end table and sighed, "It's Asami. No one has seen her since yesterday."

"Asami?! Since yesterday?! And I'm just now being told?"

"I wasn't aware til this morning. Iroh called me telling me he couldn't get a hold of you. He got a call from Asami telling him she would spend the night here at your place but when he didn't receive a call from her this morning, he freaked out. He called her with no answer then called you. He couldn't seem to get out of work so he asked me to come here."

"This doesn't seem like her. Something's wrong." Korra clicked Iroh's contact number on her cell.

He picked up on the first ring, "Oh, Korra. Thank goodness. Is Asami with you?"

"No. Iroh what's going on?"

"I don't know!" the panic in his voice began to raise, "She said she was spending the night at your place, which was odd enough as it was. And now I don't know what's going on. She's not picking up her cell and-"

Korra could hear the deep sob on the other line.

"I-I'm leaving work! I gotta find her."

"Me and Bo will head out, okay?"

"Okay. Please keep me updated."

"Of course." she hung up the phone. She turned to Bolin to let him know to call Seda and meet them at Central park but he seemed distracted by something that was on his phone.

"Bolin?"

"Korra," he rushed over to her to show her something on his screen," you gotta see this."

She looked at the headline on Republic City News website. Bolin pulled up an article: **Hiroshi Sato's Body Found At Shores Of Mo Ce Sea.**

 ***break***

Iroh left the docks when Korra had texted him a link. When he skimmed through the article, it hit him. Now it all made sense.

Asami had always lived a life of luxury and was guarded by her father. Since her mother died Asami never got to experience or hear much of the darker side of humanity before recently. When Iroh first started dating her, he sympathized with her oblivion to the rest of the world. But he was proven wrong when she lost Future Industries and her father abandoned her. She never allowed herself to fall any further, using what little she had to bring Future Industries back on it's feet. Blood, sweat, and tears. The company wasn't making much profit at the moment, but Asami never gave up and she was proud to start somewhere.

But this was a whole different ballpark. When Asami's mother died, she had her father to help her through the loss he was also going trough. Now she had to come to terms with the man who was hated by his involvement with the Red Circle Equalist Movement and his death. That's something no one in her circle understood.

All he could do was pray to the spirits that she would be safe.

 _Please be safe._

 ***break***

(At midnight)

There were whispers among the brothers and sisters in the underground base hosting those who fought for The Revolution in Republic City. Whispers about Hiroshi Sato.

Rumors spread that his death was caused by government officials who finally got their hands on him. Some say, due to his strange disappearance the last few months, that he probably got caught up with the wrong people who finally did away with him once they got what they wanted. Some say he betrayed the Movement and was caught by a group of their own. Whatever the rhyme or reason, he was gone. Leaving his weapons and mechas as an imprint to his ingenious inventions.

No one was probably more grateful for his participation more than Amon and his Lieutenant. Hiroshi put millions into the movement not including the vast amount weaponry.

Even though everyone got word on his death, Amon nor the Lieutenant had informed anyone on the details of the matter. But they trusted their leader. At least most did.

Hiroshi wasn't always well liked among the Equalist group. Word spread that he was turning certain members against Amon. Stating that he was not aggressive enough to lead the movement. That his tactics didn't instill enough fear in the council. And it only got worse over the last year that Tarrlok's task force began to raid and arrest Equalist.

Hell, for all they knew, Amon was behind his death. But weather or not that was true, the Revolution must go on.

Amon sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together and his body still. He had just read today's paper. Hiroshi's death was devastating none-the-less. He was a beneficial ally and asset to the Red Circle Equalist. Their goal to completely eliminate the council and give the people of Republic City voting rights would soon come to play.

Of course, he wasn't oblivious to Hiroshi's actions and the rumors that spread about his betrayal. Numerous times Hiroshi had used his weapons behind Amon's back to use as test in public areas. Amon hoped, in the beginning, that there would be no casualties. But the more he got caught up in the rallies and the worship he received from his followers from the ground he walked on, he knew casualties were part of the effort to win the war.

That is until the Explosion at the Arena.

When Hiroshi came to Amon with the news that he had tested a valuable weapon on the Republic City Arena, and with extreme pride to finally get rid of the place that distracted Republic Citizens of the real problem, Amon was filled with absolute anger. It was one thing to be aware of Hiroshi's attempt to overthrow him but it was another when he took it upon himself to harm innocent people. Especially to prove Amon wrong.

It was with that, that Amon knew he couldn't risk taking the lives of others to get what they wanted. He had to change strategy. Hiroshi was infuriated by his dismissal of using some of his weapons. But because Hiroshi had already invested a majority of his money into the movement and was being hounded by law enforcement, Amon knew he couldn't really go against him let alone leave.

He understood that Hiroshi suffered the loss of his wife to Traid Members and that law enforcement hardly made effort to find his wife's killers as well as the justice system when they were finally caught. The Council Members at the time were well paid off and the people involved only received a slap on the wrist.

Although today's Council Members weren't so much the same, they still failed in preventing Traid Members and High Class Citizens from unjustly pushing the lower classes to the brink of homelessness, starvation and even casualties.

His thoughts were interrupted as his Lieutenant walked into his office. "Amon, sir, are you ready for tonight's rally."

"Yes, Lieutenant." His masked face showed no expression and his ice blue eyes looked forward as he got up to walk out of the office with his Right Hand not too far behind him.

Hiroshi's death might cause some disturbances and doubts among his followers, thus the reason for tonight's Rally. Lucky for Amon, he was a master of manipulation.

 ***break***

(Earlier that evening)

Asami sat barefoot on a bridge in the countryside right outside Republic City. She took a swig of the bottle of dark liquor she purchased at a rusty gas station on her way here. She had walked without knowing where she was heading. She had walked for miles even when her feet ached. She didn't stop in spite of her body's signal to rest. She had left her car at the police station. She didn't sleep and the thought of food made her stomach churn. Asami knew Iroh and her friends were freaking out over her absence. She kept her phone on silent and hadn't talk to anyone since she told Iroh she was going to Korra's last night.

She knew if she heard their voice she would crack like fragile glass.

Asami wiped her nose with her fore arm and sniffed. The cold air bit at her skin but the liquor kept her warm. She set her bottle of liquor on the steel railing of the small bridge and stood up. She spread her arms wide to give herself balance and walked back and forth. Her red painted toes tip toed on the cold steel before laying her foot flat against it. A chilly gust of wind suddenly hit her and she almost lost her balance. Once she regained her footing, she bent her knees to grab both sides of the railing. Hot tears sprung down her cheeks before she realized she was crying.

She hated herself. She hated herself for loving and missing him so much when he didn't deserve it. But she still would have done anything to seen her father smile at her again. So she screamed. She screamed until her lungs burned and her voice cracked.

When Asami seen lights in the distance, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and sat back down. She was in no mood for people. Several had pulled over on her way here to ask if she needed help. She cursed under her breathe when the approaching vehicle stopped behind her and a stranger stepped out of the driver's side. She almost told the person to scram when she felt warm envelope her shoulder's.

"It's a cold night tonight." The deep baritone voice of the stranger pointed out.

"..." all Asami could do was hum.

The stranger picked up the bottle next to her and whistled, "This stuff is pretty strong even for woman. You must've had a really bad day." He shook the half empty bottle.

"What's it to you?!" Asami spat without bothering to look at the stranger.

"Because I too have had loss like yours."

Asami finally turned to face the stranger and was greeted with ice blue eyes and a broad smile the made wrinkles under his eyes. He was extremely handsome for his age.

"Can I give you advice?" Asami turned her face forward again, "And it's only up to you weather you choose to accept or not. I'm honestly no good with comforting women, but at least let me tell you this; Surrounding yourself with loved ones is the best way to overcome loss."

Asami pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to tell you to go home or ask you if you'd like a ride if you don't want me to. But at least call your loved ones and let them know your okay and you need them."

Asami leaned over to look at the tiny stream running under the small bridge and then turned back to the stranger and nodded slowly.

"Good." He said, walking to the driver's side of his car. He opened the door and called Asami's ateention, "And you can keep the coat."

She look down at the coat laying over her shoulders. The car drove off into the dark country road, leaving Asami to contemplate his advice. She pulled her cell from her purse and clicked a contact.

"Hey, baby..."her voiced cracked, "I-I'm fine." She assured Iroh she was completely fine after he asked her what felt like the hundredth time. She gave him her location and hung up the phone. She looked at the sky and finally started to feel the cold numb her toes. Her brows knitted when she thought of the stranger that stopped to check on her. She finally recognized him as the guy she had seen with Korra the night of the gala.

 **Oh, God, I hated doing that to Asami. But it all falls into place with my plot. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In this chapter Asami finally makes it home and we learn a little about Korra's past (something I know you guys have been waiting for.) And Korra and Seda find themselves in a dangerous situation. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Korra, Bolin and Seda were playing a game of cards on Iroh and Asami's living room floor of their apartment. It was getting close to midnight and they were still waiting on Iroh to arrive with Asami.

He had called them while they were searching different parts of the city. They had first gone to the police station to file a report but the police refused because Asami hadn't been missing for twenty four hours at the time. Even when they pointed out her car was in the parking lot. Korra knew they wouldn't be any good and they all decided to go to Asami's favorites places in the city. When it got late and some of Asami's favorite spots began to close they received a call from Iroh.

He stated that Asami was well and that he was on his way to get her. Apparently she had wondered her way to the country side over the last day and she was currently inebriated. That shocked everyone considering Asami was always careful when it came to drinking. Hell, she's never even been drunk in her life.

It had been several hours since they last heard from Iroh and he had left his door unlocked so they could wait for him and Asami.

They all jumped up from the floor when they heard the door knob turn at the entrance. Iroh came in carrying Asami in his arms. She came in barefoot and with a navy blue coat over her shoulders. She was only wearing a thin long sleeve v neck shirt and black skinny jeans. Iroh was holding her black combat boots in one of his hands. Korra eyed the coat and thought it looked awfully familiar.

Asami's mouth opened wide when she seen her friends standing in her living room. She kicked her feet up to get out of Iroh's arms, "Hiiiiiii guys! Did you miss me?!"

Bolin, Seda and Korra looked at one another.

Asami stumbled over to the group and her foot caught under the living room rug and all of them moved to catch her. Seda had managed but Asami had hooked her arms around her neck and brought her down with her. Asami fell flat on her back but Seda managed to stop herself with her hands before she slammed face first into Asami's forehead. Asami giggled hysterically.

Seda's face turned red when Asami started to pet her cheek," Hmmm." Asami hummed," You have such soft skin. What do you use?"

Seda was too embarrassed to answer.

"I can see why Bolin loves you so much. You must be soft _everywhere!"_ Asami snorted and Iroh thought that was a good time to help pick Seda and Asami up off the floor. He put his girlfriend's arm around his neck and led her to their bedroom as she laughed at her own innuendo.

Bolin feigned coughing and his cheeks turned red, "So that was...eventful."

Iroh came back out and shut the light off and closed the door to the bedroom, he walked over to his friends and they could all see the bags under his eyes. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for her actions."

"Come on," Bolin started, "she's had it rough. What kind of friends would we be if we weren't there for her during the bad times as well as the good." He patted Iroh's shoulder and noticed that he stumbled on his feet. "Sorry."

"No no. It's okay. We all had a long night. It's pretty late so if you guys want to spend the night, you can. I've got extra bedding."

"No, I gotta get back. I've left Naga home alone long enough." Korra said.

"Yeah, I gotta get Seda back home and I have training early in the morning." Bolin wrapped his arm around Seda.

"Alright. You guys be careful."

Iroh walked them to the door and thanked them all for their help. He gave each of them a hug, Bolin nearly knocking the wind out of him. When he got to Korra and they parted, she could see the tired relief in his eyes, "Hey, get some rest." she advised.

He gave a short chuckle and grinned, "Yeah, you too. And don't stay up too late talking to your man candy on the phone."

"How-"

"Asami tells me more than I care to know. But either way, make sure you don't get your heart broken like you did with Matto."

"Mako." she corrected.

He shrugged,"Still don't like him."

Korra gave him a big smile and shook her head, "I'll be back over tomorrow."

Iroh gave her one more hug and went to catch up with Seda and Bolin.

 ***break***

The skies were clear and the night was colder than when they were all last out. Korra turned to turned to Seda and Bolin and told them that she would just walk home from there.

"Okay."Bolin said.

"What?" Seda narrowed her eyes at Bolin, "It's late and the area is probably crawling with criminals. We can't let a woman walk home alone."

"Have you met, Korra?" Bolin pointed, "I think I'd feel more sorry for whoever was unlucky enough to try and take her on."

"Well, I'm not letting her. You can go ahead, Bo Bear. I'll go with Korra. I'll just stay at her house if that's okay with her."

 _Bo Bear?_ Korra mouthed.

"But what about work." Bolin protested.

"I can break my routine for a day and start walking Naga from her home before I get the other dogs."

Bolin didn't seem too sure but rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Okay. But you girls better call me as soon as you get there."

He kissed his girlfriend goodnight and headed to where his car was parked.

"You know you don't have to, I don't have a change of clothes that would exactly fit you." Korra was a lot curvier than Seda who was descendant from both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

"Oh, please," Seda snorted, "I can't tell you how many times I've spontaneously showed up at Bolin's and wore the same clothes the next day."

Korra pursed her lips, "Spirits, I wish I hadn't heard that."

"Speaking of sneaking around," Korra almost gagged," how are you and Mystery Man doing? Did you use the tactic I gave you?"

Korra brought her hand to her cheek to settle the blush running up her neck and nodded.

Seda grabbed Korra's arm and shrieked, "Tell me! Tell me!"

Korra told her about the restaurant and how she exposed herself to him and the look on his face. She nervously told her about how he dowsed her in wine and drunk it off her naked torso. She didn't give details to what happened after but she did let her know they touched each other all over in public.

"Oh, Spirits, Korra! That's so exciting! Rich, sexy and experienced? Who is this guy?"

"I'll tell you eventually."

"Gosh. You're a lucky girl, Korra."

She wasn't so sure about that but she really hoped she was lucky. Noatak made her happy in ways she didn't know existed within herself. She had even gone as far as talking to him about things she's was too afraid to discuss with anyone. Even Iroh.

"I haven't talk to my dad in years." she admitted to him one day. They were on his speed boat one night, lying on a blanket on the floor. They had playfully fed each other grapes and cubes of cheese. Drinking dessert wine and making out.

Noatak hummed and ran his fingers through her hair as she laid on top of him. He was looking up at the stars, "I haven't either."

Korra's eyes widened, "Oh."

He shook his head, "My father was a terrible man. Severing him from my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides he died years ago."

Korra was silent. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I assume your reasoning isn't the same as mine."

She shook her head and rub her face into his chest. She couldn't over his scent, "No. It was mainly my fault."

"How so?"

"I fucked up. Big time. I wanted to push my way to the top no matter the cost and when I decided my father's advice was meaningless, we got in a huge argument." she sighed and moved her face to look at him. His eyes told her to go on. "I wanted to be everything he loved in the world. Including his favorite sport. He breathed, bled and sweat professional fighting. Hell, mom used to joke how she was afraid I was going to come out of the womb wearing training gloves." she gave a short laugh and Noatak smiled down at her, "I was eighteen when we had that heated arguement," she licked her lips," I took his car without asking and stranded him there at the gym. I was so angry. I was training so hard and all I wanted to do was make him proud.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I kept driving and I kept accelerating. Then all of a sudden I had lost control and everything around me moved in slow motion." She stopped and took a deep breath before exhaling a sob, "I woke up, upside down, with the steering wheel crushed up against my hips. Smoke started to surround the inside of the car and the hood was on fire. It was getting closer and I couldn't get out. I screamed and screamed for help but no one came." It was then that Noatak sat up and grabbed her face with both his hands. She sat up as well and held onto his wrist.

"Everything went black then I woke up in the hospital. I was still dazed out and I could see my parents standing next to my bed talking to my parents. I could see the look on my parents faces. I had did that. More so to my dad, but I had did that. I broke their hearts and almost did the most devastating thing in the world to them because of my petty ignorance." Korra closed her eyes and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was saying this to a guy she barely knew.

"I couldn't really face them, especially my father. As soon as I healed, I ran off to college and hid there til I moved to Republic City. I could never fight again."

Noatak kissed the tears on her cheeks and he looked into her eyes, "Cant or won't?"

"I can't." She removed his hands from her face and looked straight ahead, "My hipbones and part of my pelvis were shattered to pieces." She knocked on her hip, "Had to have a replacement. It's not so bad but it would make extensive exercise unbearable. "

"What about children?"

She turned to him, confused at first, "Shouldn't be a problem. It'll make pregnancies uncomfortable and I doubt I could birth naturally."

He laid her on her back and leaned over her with his elbows on either side of her head, "You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know," He slid his fingers on her cheek, " Your aura is alluring and your smile is contagious. That means you come from a family who is loving, caring and forgiving. Something I only had experienced a small part in my life." He kissed her lips and whispered against them, "Until I met you."

She whimpered against his kiss and held him close so she could deepen it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Seda pointing to a light in the distance in an alleyway. "What is that?"

Korra seemed just as confused, "A festival? But I'm not aware of one being this late at night."

"Let's check it out." Seda pulled her arm.

"I don't know, it seems sketchy." Korra warned.

"Oh, come on. Like Bolin said, who would be dumb enough to go against you. Unless you really are scared."

Why did people challenge her knowing she had a hard time turning it down? "Fine."

They linked arms and walked over to the alleyway where the light was. They turned into it, seeing a large crowd of people gathered in an open area at the end of it. Korra looked up at the laterns hung all around with only a single symbol. She had to squint her eyes to get a good look at it. 'Equality'.

Korra's mind sped with the memory of the night at the arena and she stopped in her tracks, "Seda, I think we need to leave."

Seda turned to her and knitted her brows as they stood about five feet from the back of the crowd. She tried to ask Korra why but then a voice over the speakers surrounding the area boomed causing them both to jump. They turned their heads to the stage ahead.

"Citizen's of Republic City!" A figure raised his right fist in the air when the crowd started to cheer, "Brothers and sisters. For far too long our City's Council has ignored the pleas of our people. They have starved us. Stole from us. Allowed the gangs and upper class of this city to push us out. Refused us better jobs and homes for the sick, poor and elderly. But I say, no more! No more oppression on the lower class! We must fight!"

The crowd went even more wild and Korra's heart began to pound. The man standing in a gray and brown military uniform with the equality symbol on his chest sent shivers down her body. It was him. Amon. Leader of the Red Circle Rebellion. She was pretty sure the porcelain mask he wore would give her nightmares for weeks.

"The council has too much power. It's high time we take that power back from them! We have lost an ally recently. Hiroshi Sato." Korra gulped, so it was true. "I have no doubt that our dear government is behind his death. But we will keep moving forward for the cause. And we will not stop until every last Council Member has been brought down!"

 _Noatak._ "Seda, I-I wanna go home!" Korra pulled at her arm.

Seda reflected the same frightened face and quickly nodded her head. But the crowd became wild when Amon rushed backstage and before they knew it they were surrounded. The hands they had linked together separated and they screamed each other's name among the screams and yells of the crowd. Korra lost sight of Seda.

"Seda!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs, "Seda!" She felt something hit her in the stomach. Hard. The wind was knocked out of her and in her anger, Korra turned around and knocked out whoever it was, blood on her fist from when she collided it with their nose. She kicked and fought against the crowd trying to get to Seda but there were just too many people. Her arm ended up getting caught between two people and she heard a loud crack.

Korra screamed.

She finally freed her arm but was swept under the crowd and pulled under. She couldn't breathe and feet began to crush her limbs. She tried to crawl back up only to be pushed down by the angry mobs of people. She was going to get stomped to death. She was going to die.

A large hand grabbed a hold of Korra's injured arm and pulled her up. She gasped for air and looked around. She was actually further from the alleyway than she thought.

"Korra!"

She turned to whoever called her name and looked into the ice blue eyes of Noatak, "For Yue sake, what are you doing out here?!"

She whined about her arm and he let go. She tenderly rubbed her shoulder. "M-my friend!"

"Korra!" She turned to see Seda running up to her from across the street. Her clothes had rips and she had a black eye. "Korra, thank the spirits your okay!"

"We need to get you ladies out of here! Let's go." He lifted Korra in his arms.

"Hey! Your perverted tea shop guy!"

"Nice to know that nickname spread." He mumbled, "Let's go!"

Noatak rushed Korra out of the scene and several blocks down, Seda following close behind. They rushed into the secured garage where Noatak had parked his car. He unlocked the doors and told Seda to get in the passengers seat.

After he laid Korra down in the back seat, he began to exam her injured arm. She was sweating and a bit delirious from pain, "You miss me, baby?" She grinned at Noatak.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead, "Very much so."

She wanted to give him another remark but winced from pain when he moved her arm,"Ow ow ow!"

"Your shoulder's pulled from its socket."

Korra hissed. Noatak took off his belt and told her to open her mouth,"Bite on this. It'll hurt. Terribly. But it'll subside afterwards." Before Korra could protest, he counted to three and pushed her shoulder back into place. Korra muffled a scream. Noatak waited until her breathing became steady.

"You seem to have no other injuries. If neither of you protest, I have a medical kit at home, unless you prefer a hospital."

Seda and Korra shook their heads, "No need. I barely got hurt and Korra seems fine after you took care of her injury."

"Good. I'm twenty minutes away. So hang tight."

 **Noatak to the rescue! And Seda finally figures out who Korra's mystery man is. Hoped you liked. Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had to throw in some fluff from the tension of the last couple chapters. Korra and Noatak argue for the first time but they make up for it the next day. They also finally have 'the talk' so maybe the relationship will be defined. Warning: there is smut in this chapter.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Noatak ran his hands through his hair pacing back and forth through his master bedroom. They had arrived at his mansion an hour ago. He had examined the rest of Korra's body once her settled her on his couch in his guest bedroom. His heart broke when he seen the various brushes all over her body. She, luckily, had no visible injuries that required medical attention. She just needed rest.

He asked her friend if she needed examined as well, but she only blushed and claimed that pain relievers would be just fine. He handed her a couple ibuprofen and led her to one of his guest rooms. He told her to call for him if she needed anything else.

He went back to Korra and she had propped herself up on a pillow while he was gone, she could see the worry on his face, "Noatak, stop making that face. I've been through worse."

He pursed his lips and shook his head,"Why were you out there?"

Korra shrugged, "Honestly, it was wrong place, wrong time."

Noatak felt himself boil at her words, "This isn't some community gathering, Korra! Those people almost killed you!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back, "I didn't go searching, Noatak. I want nothing to do with it!"

He worked on calming his breathing. He had seen her. Seen her while he was on stage. The look on her face. The fear in her eyes as she stared up at him from the crowd stung at his heart. He never thought, since the day that he had met her, that she would give him such a look. He never wanted her anywhere near it.

He had rushed off stage after his speech, informing his Lieutenant that there was an emergency. He quickly took off his uniform and mask. He always wore civilian attire under his uniform as well as a compact duffle bag in case law enforcement showed up and he needed to blend in with the crowd. He ran to his car to toss his things in the trunk and ran back to the rally just in time to see Korra being dragged away by the angry mob from the alleyway. He knocked over a few people, caring less if they were hurt or not, to get to her.

He was relieved to find she was not seriously hurt. But he was mad at her for being out so late in the first place. "I'm sorry, Korra. Just seeing you there...I don't know what'd I do if something happened to you." He went to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be safe now." She smiled at him.

He knew that wasn't true.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Korra asked.

"Too be honest, I was there to witness the rally myself. There's been some concerns and against the other Councilmen's warning, I decided to go to one when I got word where it would be." He lied.

"Are you kidding me?! Noatak it's more dangerous for you to be there than me. If they had realized who you we-"

"I know, I know. But," he gently ran his knuckles on her cheek, "if I hadn't been there, who knows what could've happened to you."

He told her to get some sleep and kissed her on the forehead, letting her know his bedroom was only a few doors down.

Noatak ran to his garage to retrieve the duffle bag and went staright to his room. He hid his uniform and mask inside of a safe hidden in the wall behind his bedroom dresser. He was going to need a long shower.

 ***break***

Noatak walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, the steam following behind him. He removed the towel to dry his hair and was startled to see someone lying on his bed.

"You know, I always figured you had chest hair and it's a lot hotter than I imagined."

Korra was propped up on his King size bed with her hands behind her head and her foot on her knee, smiling.

"Korra, you should be resting." He didn't bother to cover himself and walked over to his dresser to pull out a white cotton t-shirt and dark blue sleep pants. They were both water tribe, where nudity wasn't something to be ashamed of. Plus she was going to see him fully nude like this eventually.

Korra pouted her bottom lip when she seen him get dressed and crawled towards the edge of the bed to lie on her stomach and kick her feet back and forth. "You can stay naked if you want. You shouldn't feel ashamed."

Noatak snorted, "I'm far from it, **yuka**."

"Oh, gosh! Don't call me that!"

" **Well, why not, yuka?** "

"My dad calls me that."

He chuckled and made his way to the bed grinning, " **I happen to think it's endearing no matter who says it, _yuka._** "

" **Gah, stop saying that!** "

She liked speaking water tribe with Noatak, it made her feel at home with him. He reached the bed and spanked her bottom, making her yelp, "Now scoot over."

She moved over and whistled looking around his room, "I never took you as the type of guy to buy a mansion. Sure you aren't overcompensating for something."

"Of course not! I just happen to have good taste." Honestly, he hated it. But he bought the place in order to deter any suspicions that he could possibly be Amon.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how come you never invited me over here before?"

"Maybe it was because we've only known each other a little over two months. Or maybe it's because I waited for the opportunity to carry you in my home injured."

"Wow, you must always think two steps ahead." she joked. _She had no idea._

They both snuggled under his comforter and Noatak pulled Korra close to him, letting her head rest on his arm.

"Hey, Noatak?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Is it wrong for me to think that there's something more between us?"

He removed his arm from underneath her head and sat up. She did the same.

"Not at all." he admitted, and placed a hand over his heart, "Because I feel it too."

She sighed in content and smiled, "I'm glad."

Noatak captured her lips chastely. "Now get some sleep."

 ***break***

Noatak woke at the break of dawn feeling a body shift next to him. He nearly jumped out of bed until he remembered that Korra had spent the night. Stretching his limbs, Noatak reached for his phone on the night stand and rang his brother to let him know he wouldn't be into work today.

"That's strange, Noatak," Tarrlok said on the other end, "you've never called off a day of work. Even when you've been sick. What could pos-" He stopped himself when he heard a female moaning on Noatak's side. Korra was only shifting her body to get more comfortable, "Oh, I see."

"No! Tarrlok I-"

"No need to explain, brother. Please, continue." Tarrlok hung up.

Noatak groaned rubbing his hand over his face. But luckily Korra didn't have to explain any absences, since she was currently using vacation time. He was getting ready to get out of bed when noticed clothes on the floor. Noatak wasn't one for being messy. _What in the name of La?_

He looked at Korra again as she stirred. She kicked the covers from her torso, exposing her bare back. Korra had told Noatak she preferred to sleep in just her panties, he supposed she got too comfortable last night and took her clothes off in her sleep.

"Korra?" He whispered, using his hand to rub her back, hitting certain points that he knew would relieve any aches and pains.

"Mmm, that's nice." she moaned, her face buried in one of the pillow.

"It's time to get it up." He began to lay kisses on her back.

She whined in protest. Turning to face him with her head still on the pillow, "But it's still morning..."

"Even more reason to start the day."

Korra hummed, "And how would you like to start the day, Councilman Noatak?" She arched her back to slightly lift her bottom.

He turned her on her back to get an eyeful of her breast. She blushed at his scrutiny. "I was thinking breakfast but you seem more appetizing."

Korra removed the comforter off her body to reveal herself only in her panties, "Well then you better get a taste." she said in a sultry tone.

Noatak went hard immediately. Bending over her stomach he looked Korra in the eyes before planting gentle kisses on her bruises. She hissed but just as much in delight as in pain.

"Noatak..." Korra sighed as his kisses moved north to her breast.

He licked between her breast then went to suckle her neck provocativly but not without giving her nipples attention with both of his hands. Korra was now on sensory overload. His hands felt so damn good, and the way he pinched her nipples between his fingers sent shockwaves through her body.

"Don't stop...please..."Korra pleaded.

Noatak hushed her, "We don't want to wake your friend." He whispered. But he knew by now that she was not a quiet moaner in his care.

Noatak sucked, licked and bit her flesh and Korra mewled in approval. His left hand made its way into her panties and cupped her sex. She yelped and Noatak had to remove his mouth from her neck to her lips. Her panties were soaked enough to push him over the edge if he was twenty years younger. He groaned against her mouth in approval.

He glided his first two fingers into her pussy to search for her sweet spot. Korra moaned louder when he had found it and he began to increase the speed of his finger. " _Yes...right there...Noatak...don't stop..."_ Korra shut her eyes tight and before she knew it she began to see white behind her eyelids from her explosive orgasm. Once she calmed down she slowly open her eyes to look at Noatak. He was looking at her, eyes glazed over as the fingers of his left hand slowly rode out her orgasm and the right stroking his length still covered by his sleep pants.

Korra sat up and pushed Noatak on his back. She removed his clothes as well as her panties, straddling his hips as she sat on top of him. "Let me take care of you."

" **Oh, will you?"**

She grinned, "You'll like it, I promise."

She took his cock to lay flat against his stomach and pressed her sex against it. She slowly began to move her hips to grind against him. She placed both her hands on his chest and roamed them all over. Korra loved the feel of his chest hair. In all her life she's never met a man who's looked as attractive with it as Noatak did. She loved the way the grays peppered from his chest down to the trail leading to his large cock. Him being as build and strong as the rest of the men in her tribe made her feel powerful when she started riding him.

Her movements were agonizingly slow and it was driving Noatak crazy the way her orgasm soaked pussy rubbed his aching length.

" **Korra...** "

She hummed in response with a smirk on her face. "What is it?"

" **Please...** " Korra was shocked to hear him beg. Noatak had always been level headed. Hid serious nature and unbroken expressions always made Korra feel intimidated. She was pretty sure he could lead an army with his baritone voice but the fact she was making this large, powerful man wither between her legs gave Korra a sense of smugness but also a sense of extreme arousal. Weather it was her or him leading the game, Noatak turned her on to no end.

She tilted her head back and removed her hands from his chest to run over her breast and slightly increased the speed of her rocking. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm. He grasped her hips with his hands with a gasp, not realizing he would probably add on more bruises. "Please what?"

" **Please, Korra...I-I can't take it...** "he groaned louder. Her wet sex was sleek against him and his breathing began to labor.

"Then tell me what you want, baby." He tightened the grip on her hips, grunting in response to her words and grinded her pussy harder against his length.

" **I want you to make me cum!** "

" **Oh, Noatak!** " Korra couldn't contain her voice as she moved one of her hands to play with the nub between her legs while she still rubbed her breast with her other. The sight of her was like watching a goddess pleasure herself, and Noatak worshipped her. " **Cum for me!** " she screamed.

Korra reached her peak before Noatak staggered a loud moan as he came onto his own stomach. They both worked to catch their breath, breathing hot air on each others lips when Korra bent over him to kiss his lips.

"Didn't think I had it in me to do that, did you?" Korra poked.

Noatak shook his head and wiped the sweat off his brow, "I didn't even know pleasure could exist from such an act. But you've always managed to prove me wrong on a number of occasions, Korra."

"Gotta keep you on your toes, old man." Before he could complain about her, yet again, using that nickname, she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him another kiss.

Noatak hummed," I'm pretty sure we've woken up your friend by now. All the more reason to get out of bed."

"Nooooo." Korra whined as he picked her up off the bed and dragged her to his bathroom to clean up.

 ***break***

Korra, Noatak and Seda ate their breakfast silence. Seda smiling ear to ear at Korra as if she knew some dirty secret. That dirty secret being Korra and Noatak making love noises early in the morning. Noatak had offered to make breaksfast which they both gratefully accepted until Bolin came to pick them up.

Seda had let Bolin know what happened as soon as they all got to Noatak's mansion last night. He was eager to get them right then and there but Seda advised him to hold off til morning so Korra could rest was ready to break the awkward silence when the door bell rang. It echoed around Noatak's mansion. He stood up from the kitchen table and went to answer the door. Bolin stepped inside with his eyes wide and his mouth fully open. "Nice digs."He whistled.

Noatak didn't seem the least bit amused, "The girls will be ready in just a moment."

Seda and Korra put on their shoes and met Bolin and Noatak at the door. Seda ran to give her boyfriend a hug. Korra told them to go ahead so she could say goodbye to Noatak.

"See ya, Perverted Tea Shop Guy!" Seda waved, getting a strange look from both Bolin and Noatak. Once they stepped out the door, Korra turned to Noatak.

"So...does this mean...what we talked about last night?" Korra smirked and raised her brow.

"Very much so." Noatak replied.

"So, now I can call you my boyfriend?"

He grinned at her and bent over to look her closer in the eyes, "I'm all yours."

"Same." she grinned back.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before she walked out of his mansion to meet her friendso


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone. In this chapter, Korra will be able to have the chance to the step she'd been dreading for years, Asami lays her father to rest, and Noatak gives Korra something that may help their relationship move forward.**

It took some time but Asami managed to do it. After two longs weeks of fighting with law enforcement for the Body of Hiroshi Sato, she was finally able to lay her father to rest. Police Chief Beifong was skeptical about giving his body back to his daughter, since the investigation of his involvement with the Equalist was still underway but when Asami and her lawyer showed up, she didn't have a choice. It was enough that her father turned out to be the bad guy, the least Lin could've done was let her have this but the woman was stubborn as a rock and wouldn't budge no matter how much Asami and her friends pleaded with her. Except Korra, who would've love to lay her out.

With Hiroshi dead and the investigation going no where. Some of his assets that were frozen were soon released to Asami. She took what she had to pay for the funeral, lawyer and pay her current Future Industries associates all incentives. After all the hard work and their loyalty to the company even though Asami couldn't pay anywhere near as much as she could before, she was now able to give them what they deserved,. Even if she barely had any left for herself.

They even released some of the weaponry that Sato had designed in secret. She was surprised as much as she was angry that they would try to give her those despicable things. There was everything from mechas to electrified gloves, it all made here sick. When her lawyer presented her with the rights to all of it, she told him to burn it all much to his dismay. They could make a fortune off of all of it but Asami refused, she wanted it all burned.

The day of the funeral wasn't how Asami thought it'd turn out. She didn't expect many people to show so nothing extravagant was done. She hosted the funeral in a small chapel with her friends and some of her closest peers and employees. Things took a turn for the worst when four people showed up at the mourning uninvited.

"I want you all to leave!" Asami yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice was strained and her tears were dry on her cheeks. "Leave!"

"Please, "Councilman Quon was the first to approach her, "We mean no harm, Miss Sato. We only came to pay our respects to Hiroshi." He genuinely did seem like he was there to pay his respects but Asami didn't care. Seeing the faces of the City Council was an eyesore at the moment and she wanted nothing to do with any of them.

"I know what you're all thinking, you came here for the proof. He's a criminal in your eyes and if he wasn't dead, you'd have him sentenced to rot in prison right now!" Everyone and the room was silent. They knew very well how this would turn out if Hiroshi was caught alive. Asami wasn't oblivious to what her father's done and she thinks no different about what he deserves but he was still her father and all she wanted right now was to bury him in peace. Iroh and Korra stood next to her at the entrance of the room where the ceremony was being held, not moving an inch to let any of the council pass.

Korra caught Noatak's eyes and mentally apologized. But she would stand by her friend no matter what. She didn't see Councilwoman Ayumu and for good reason she supposed. Hiroshi didn't deserve her presence. Not after he took her husband from her.

"We realize how it must feel for us to be here. Hiroshi was still someone we had the pleasure of knowing and only wish him safe journey into the afterlife." Councilman Tenzin bowed.

Asami sighed, shaken and pale she started to feel fatigued and overwhelmed, "And I thank you for that, I really do. But it is best for my father's sake, and mine, that none of you are here."

"We understand, Miss Sato. We will take our leave." Noatak chimed in. They all bowed except Tarrlok who only narrowed his eyes at Asami. Suddenly Ayumu's warning came back to Korra, _keep the wolves at bay._ Korra was starting to distrust Tarrlok from his sickening charisma to his Task Force. She was sure Hiroshi would've been a prize capture next to Amon. She wasn't too sure if her standing her ground with Asami would result in retaliation at work but she wasn't afraid of him. She watched them all as they disappeared around the corner of the hall towards the exit.

Asami exhaled from a breath she didn't realize she was holding. When the tension seemed to cease, they all took their seats and proceeded with the ceremony.

 ***break***

Korra started to help clean up around Asami and Iroh's apartment. The last of the guests, aside from her, Bolin and Seda, had left the wake after they all came over from the viewing of Hiroshi's body. Asami had her father cremated and his urn sat on the mantel above their fireplace. Korra washed the last of the dishes while Iroh took out the garbage. Bolin and Seda were helping store the food and break down the tables and chairs.

Korra had walked over to Asami, who was lying in a recliner with her feet propped up, and set a cup of chamomile tea on the end table next to her. When she went to get back to cleaning, Asami stopped her. "Come on, Korra, sit down."

"It's fine, Asami, I came to support you."

"Yeah, support me. Not be my cleaning maid. Sit down." Asami insisted.

Korra rubbed her hands together and went to sit on the couch near Asami. Even though her face was pale and her eyes seemed swollen, Asami still looked beautiful in her black kimono. She grabbed the tea that Korra had brought to her and took a sip. "I'm sorry I ran your boyfriend off."

Korra groaned but only remained silent. She did plan on telling Asami about Noatak but only after the funeral and she was back to herself.

"So, a councilman?" Asami set the tea back down. "Don't worry, I actually had the pleasure of meeting him and I hold no ill will towards the guy. He seems genuinely nice."

Korra gave Asami a confused look and then settled in for a smile. "He is."

"I see the way he looks at you. Even at a funeral the guy can't seem to hold it together in your presence. He typically seems like the kind of guy that's hard to crack."

Korra grunted, "You have no idea...And how was he looking at me?"

Asami laughed, holding her stomach. "Like he was head over heels in love with you and that if you commanded him to bark like a dog, he would."

"Love? We just started dating. Even before that it was all about sex."

"That doesn't mean anything. Love doesn't have a schedule. When it hits you, it hits you hard." Asami looked over at Iroh who walked back in the door from his garbage trip and smiled his way.

"I don't know." Korra's mind rushed through the memories of her moments with Noatak. "I feel like I'm going crazy. With Mako I thought I knew what love was. With Noatak it feels like we connect on another level. Like we can tell each other anything and everything with ease and without restraint. It's like I'm falling fast."

"That's called love Korra." Asami took a hold of Korra's hand and squeezed.

"Alright, gather around everyone," Bolin and Iroh walk in from the kitchen with shot glasses in their hands. "Today calls for a drink." Seda followed behind them and is handed a shot of fire whiskey. Once everyone had their glasses, they stood up in a circle.

"To Hiroshi Sato." Bolin raises his glass. "The man was a son of a bitch but, boy, was flawless at it." Everyone turned pale and gave Bolin an unamused look. All of them except Asmai who busted out laughing longer than necessary. Much to everyone's surprise.

"I'll drink to that!" she managed to croak when she finally caught her breath. They all clinked their glasses together and took a drink. "I sure will miss that son of a bitch." Asami smiled, her eyes turning to the urn where her father lay to rest.

 ***break***

Korra's sprawled out on her sofa reading a novel Noatak had suggested to her. 'Love Amongst the Dragons' didn't sound like Korra's cup of tea but she gave it a chance. After getting through the first chapter, she just couldn't stop. She needed to escape.

Since the funeral Tarrlok started treating Korra a lot differently. Not in retaliation like she thought but more _friendly._ At first she was weirded out. He started to greet her more enthusiastically and had even had you join him for lunch sometimes, with or without Lao. Which only got a lot weirder. Poor Lao was, unfortunantly, treated the same and it made Korra dislike Tarrlok even more. He would sit on her desk to have a random conversation with her (in other words, bragging) and would talk about his task force to no end. He seemed to speak louder when Noatak would enter the area but he somehow knew how to block out his younger brother. If only Korra could do the same.

"You seem like a strong woman, Korra." Tarrlok pointed out one day in his office while she was watering his plants. "Have you ever considered joining my Task Force? You'd be part of the best."

Korra regrets slipping that she goes to the gym often when he himself claimed how he just couldn't seem to stay away himself. He oddly complimented her physique.

"Sorry, Councilman, something like that just doesn't suit me." She replied and set the watering can down to pour him a cup of tea.

"Non sense. I know about how amazing you are at martial arts."

Korra almost missed the cup she was pouring tea in and onto Tarrlok's lap, but managed to miss. "Excuse me?"

He nodded, grimacing at the tea on the floor that almost got his lap, "I do background checks on all my employees." _You mean pry!_ "I happen to stumble on this information."

"Well," Korra set the tea kettle down and went took out a handkerchief to clean the spilled tea, "Then you should also know that a past injury has kept me from making a profession out of it." She was starting to get offended by his actions. _He was spying on her!_

Tarrlok's eyes widened and a scrowl contorted his face. "I wasn't aware."

She thought that was the end of it.

"But none the less, you are a surprisingly amazing woman. Beside fetching my meals and sticking to my brother," He stopped to sip his tea and Korra growled. Weather he knew or not, she didn't give a shit but she didn't appreciate the way he said it, "you seem to be capable of so much more."

Korra left his office, heated. Once she made it around the corner making sure she wasn't seen, Korra's fist came in contact with the wall. A hole replaced where her fist once was.

"You're lucky no one has seen you."

"Noatak?" She turned to see him standing there watching her with a newspaper under his arm and an amused smirk on his lips. He must've just come back from lunch.

"I believe it's my brother who has you in a temperamental state?"

Korra snorted, "How did you guess?"

"Forty-three years, dear."

"How sad."

Noatak pressed himself closer to her and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. She went to gently smooth the sides of his hair where the grays began to show at his temples.

That was earlier that day and Korra was hoping that she would spend time with them after work but he said he had some errands to run. Not thinking twice about it, Korra promised to catch up with him another time.

Korra began to really get comfortable when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She responded without taking her eyes off the book. Noatak opened the door with a bit of hesitation and walked over to the couch where his new girlfriend lied.

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with you inviting people into your home without you knowing who they are." Noatak stated.

Korra was surprised to see him here at her home, "Well, I don't have a wide arrange of friends so it'd either have to be one of them or Jee, my pizza delivery guy."

Noatak had to stop himself from remarking about some boy he didn't know.

Korra set the book aside, "What brings you here? You've never come to visit before."

"I actually came bearing something I hope you'll accept." He reached into his pocket to pull out an envelope.

The envelope spiked her interest and Korra went to open it when he handed it to her. They were tickets. Not just tickets but flight tickets. To the South Pole. When Korra seen the first class boarding passes, she was curious to why he would want to go to the South Pole. Then it hit her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Noatak?" She pushed the tickets back in the envelope and tossed it on his lap.

"It's for the best. You need to-"

"I don't need to do a damn thing!" Korra stood up and was pacing back in forth, "I can't believe you did that behind my back!"

"You can't ignore this forever. It's been five years, this is your chance to make amends with the people who raised you. I know you want to see them and I have no doubt they'll want to see you as well."

She quickly turned around and jabbed her finger in his chest, "You have no right." she said between clenched teeth. " _No right!_ " She pushed him off her when he tried to hug her. She stomped her way to her bedroom, Noatak following close by. he had never seen her this angry and frantic before. He very well knew her reaction would be none too pleased but after everything they talked about he couldn't allow his girlfriend to go the rest of her life hiding from this. She was afraid and he couldn't bare it.

Korra slammed the door in his face before he could follow her into the room. "Korra, I'm not leaving."

"Well guess you'll be stuck here all night because I'm not talking to you." she said on the other side of the door.

Noatak was starting to feel the frustration boil. Korra always seemed to break his demeanor. She was stubborn as an ox and he wasn't to sure why he put up with her aggressive behavior at times. She spoke before she thought things through and tended to be inappropriate without the consideration of others. But it was also what drew him in. Despite her straight forward nature she was kind, strong and caring. She was always like a breath of fresh air when in Noatak's presence. Getting excited over the simpliest things and didn't ask for more than she thought she deserved and Noatak thought she deserved the world.

He knew the relationship he developed with her wasn't good. Him being Amon will eventually bring an end to it all. The thought of breaking her heart when she finds out, and he knew she eventually will, kept him up at night. But she gave him so much joy, something he hadn't had since he was a boy, that he was too selfish to let it end. Noatak had no intentions of dating Korra let alone coming up with the challenge he proposed to her earlier in their meeting. There was something about her that made him just keep coming back to where she was. Noatak was falling for her, and it was wrong. So, so wrong. And he didn't care.

"Korra," he sighed, placing his hand on the door, "I did not mean upset you. I care for you. So much that it aches. I would do anything for you, anything you ask of me." he held the envelope tighter in his hand, "I have learned that sometimes when you care for someone's well being, you can't always give them what they want. As much as it pains me to see you suffer for the mistakes you think you've made, I need you to accept that what's done is done and facing your parents will bring light to the questions you've been asking yourself for years." He sighed and placed his forehead on her door, "I know a thing or two about suffering." She was still silent on the other side.

Noatak gulped, "I know what it's like to look back on everything and wonder what you could've done different. To burrow yourself from everyone in self loathing because you think that's what you deserve and that the world would be better off without you. To get sick to your stomach from the agony of knowing you broke the heart of your loved ones. To wake up in the middle of the night in sweat and tears from the nightmares. I know about your nightmares, Korra. I've seen you toss and turn and cry out. It breaks my heart to see you in such pain and I couldn't bare to watch you hurt any longer...I know if I had this oppurntunity...the same one I am proposing to you, I'd-" Noatak stopped himself. He had a feeling she wasn't listening any longer and considered just taking his leave. Right when he though he should, her voice spoke softly from her side.

"You'd what?" she asked quietly.

"I'd...ask for my mother's forgiveness." He finished.

There was silence for a few moments, "Well why don't you?"

"Because, Korra, she passed years ago. I left her with not so much as a goodbye and when news reached me of how she was at the time, I found out she was already gone...I was too late."

With that she cracked open the door to peek out in the hallway. His beautiful blue eyes pleaded with her to let him in. Noatak wasn't one to break face but when he did he did it in her presence and she knew how much of an affect she had on him over the time they've dated. She opened the door wide and he slowly made his way in. He was surprised to see her room was pretty simple. Queen size bed with a light blue comforter and decorative navy, periwinkle and purple pillows. Her walls had simple paintings that looked liked it was possible picked up at a flea market. What didn't surprise him were the clothes lying in different parts of the room. Not messy but still tugged at his nerves.

She sat down on her bed and looked at her feet covered by her slippers, "You really think I can do this?" she asked the question more to herself than Noatak.

"Of course." Noatak kneeled down in front of her and took her by the chin. "You have the chance at making amends and moving on. Something I'll never have the opportunity to accomplish."

Korra sighed, she was still hesitant to go through with it but if she didn't face her parents now she didn't know when she would. By then it could very well be too late. "Okay. But as long as your with me."

He grinned and kissed her chastely on the lips. "That's my **yuka**."

"Yeah, yeah, old man. So, you've never had the chance to be in my bed. Wanna see how _comfortable_ it is." she raised her brow and slid back on the bed while kicking off her slippers.

Noatak took off his coat and kicked off his shoes with a smirk. He would love to see just how comfortable it was.

 **In the next chapter, Korra and Noatak head to the South Pole.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back, everyone. In this chapter, Korra finally reunites with her parents after five years, Noatak meets Naga, and Korra's family background might be more than Noatak can handle!**

Korra held tight onto the arm rest of her seat, knuckles going white. She barely took her eyes from the window viewing the ocean below since the pilot said they were in Southern Water Tribe waters and would land in twenty minutes. Her mind raced through numerous scenarios about how her reuniting with her parents would be like.

Would they cry? Would they be upset or disappointed about the years she spent ignoring their presence? Would they laugh and eat meals around the worn-out table her parents had since she was a girl because they couldn't afford a new one? Would they turn her away because they years they spent apart put a strain on their relationship and there was no way they could ever mend it? Korra held back a sob developing in her throat at the last thought. For years she was afraid of their reactions to seeing her again even though she only managed to make attempts to call, only to have enough courage to talk to her mother for just a few minutes.

The last time she made contact was over a year ago after the explosion at Republic City arena. Korra's mother answered the phone, thankfully, and she explained to Senna what had happened and that she was okay.

"Korra, I'm really worried about you being in that city." Senna said, voice trembling on the phone over the news, "You can always come home. "

Korra bit her bottom lip. She knew her mother would say that. Not seeing her parents for four years, of course Senna would say that and Korra completely understood. But she didn't feel ready. Facing her mother wasn't the issue. Senna was understanding and patient. As horrible as she felt for not making more of an effort to keep in contact with her mother, she still couldn't bring herself to face her knowing a discussion about the accident years ago would turn up. Korra definitely wasn't ready to face that.

"I know, mom. I know…but" Korra paused, finding any excuse to avoid steering the conversation where she knew her mother wanted it to go. "But I'm fine where I am. I'm not hurt and I managed to avoid a lot of the destruction." Korra lied. "Plus, I have amazing friends. Iroh and Asami have went out of their way to help me a lot. That' why I have such a great job and a really nice place."

She did her best to convince her mother that she was perfectly safe where she was and there was no need to worry, although she doubts she sounded convincing. A part of Korra missed home, immensely. She missed the vast amounts of snow as far as the eye can see, the cabins and shops in her village that brought closeness and comfort to the people that resided there. Smoke coming from the chimneys and kids running out in their fur lined parkas until it was time to go inside for hot cocoa and sea prune stew to warm up their bellies. She missed watching the men as they hugged their families and kissed their wives before setting off on their fishing boats or slinging their bags of hunting gear over their shoulders to hunt for tiger seal. She smiled remembering the first time she went hunting with her father at age ten. Tonraq's eyes bulged out of his head at the size of the bull she dragged behind her. When they got home and he handed her the fileting knife to skin the seal, the pride in his eyes were overwhelming.

"Oh…I suppose I understand." Senna responded. "Korra… **my yuka** …how I miss you. How your father misses you. We worry about you every day. I know.." Senna sobbed a bit over the phone and Korra could feel the lump growing in her chest at the sound. "I know there's a lot you're trying to figure out but please don't ignore this. Don't ignore me and your father. What happened has not changed our love for you. It never will."

Korra smiled sadly, "I know, mom. But it's not you or dad I'm afraid of facing."

"Then what are you afraid of, princess?"

Korra didn't give Senna an answer but after so long of wondering what it was she was actually afraid of, she silently gave herself the answer. _My past._

Korra felt a large hand cover hers and slip its fingers in between hers. "Everything will be fine, Korra." The baritone voice of her older boyfriend assured her.

She looked up into his ice blue eyes, as blue as the glaciers of her home, and knew he meant it. If Korra trust anyone's judgement besides Iroh's and Asami's, it would be Noatak's. When he handed her those tickets a month ago, she felt betrayed but after they talked, he gave her the courage she thought she could never regain. He gave her a second chance and pushed her when she didn't have the strength to push herself. Noatak was the other half she didn't know she needed.

Korra squeezed his hand back and smiled at him. She chuckled a bit remembering the night he gave her the tickets and she pulled him into her bed. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt need between her legs. Korra knew for a fact that she was developing feelings so deep for Noatak, she felt like she would drown. His support was more than she felt she deserved and the way he seemed to rescue her whenever she thought she was lost, she was sure he was more than just a guy she met at a tea shop to whom she was sexually attracted to. Noatak was her soul mate and her need for him grew stronger each passing day.

She almost confessed her love for him, as he slid his hand over her thigh to reach for her core, and her head lolled back in ecstasy. Until a large furry beast jumped its way into her bed and barked. Noatak was obviously shocked to see such a large creature come out of nowhere and ended up pushed out of the bed onto the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and zipped up his pants.

"Naga!" Korra grabbed her dog and pulled her off the bed by the collar.

"That's-" Korra creased her brow in confusion at the shocked look Noatak was giving her. His eyes averted to Naga then Korra and back. "That's a wild dog!"

It took a moment for Korra to process what he was saying then laughed, "You mean Naga? Well, yeah, her species are wild in the South Pole but she's actually harmless."

Harmless? "How did you manage to get such a beast?"

"Eh, went hunting with my dad when I was kid and managed to wrestle her down and tame her as a pup." Korra shrugged casually, " Man, it was not easy!"

Noatak began to wonder who his young new girlfriend really was. He knew she was talented at many things but taming a wild animal was not something he thought was possible. He stared at the beautiful woman who came around the bed and brought her dog with her.

"I was not aware that you had a pet the first time I had come to your home." Noatak thought back.

"I left her with the neighbor after you texted me that you had plans for dinner. I wasn't sure how long we would be gone that night so I needed someone to keep an eye on her. She's really sweet, I promise."

Noatak wasn't so sure the way Naga seemed to glare at him and was growling lowly. He gulped, a dog that size could definitely kill him if it wanted. "I suppose I'll take your word for it." He mumbled.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at his tenseness and thought it would be best to take Naga out the room. To her disappointment, he claimed it was late and that he should get home. Noatak kissed Korra on the forehead, Naga still glaring at him, and he left her apartment.

"I know." Korra smiled, coming back to herself. "I know more than ever since your joining me."

"Although proposing to come with you was a little conflicting. I honestly almost changed my mind several times." Noatak averted his eyes to look forward.

Korra shook her head, "Is this about the whole age thing?"

"I believe it would be best to not tell your parents that we are seeing each other." Noatak replied.

"Really?" Korra snorted sarcastically. "And what do you expect me to tell them?"

"That I'm your mentor. That would seem more reasonable to them why I came rather than be introduced to a man who is the same age as them."

"Actually, your older."

Noatak groaned. _Even better._ Not only was he old enough to be her father, he was actually older than her parents. He was pretty sure nothing could be worse.

"I'm not lying to my parents about you." Korra argued.

Noatak removed his hand from hers. "That's not a good idea, Korra."

"It's not a good idea to lie. I'm not ashamed, Noatak. You're my boyfriend and that's how I'm introducing you."

Noatak was now more anxious. He knew Korra would turn down the idea of not introducing him to her parents as someone other than her boyfriend. He had enough trouble keeping his Equalist identity a secret from the world, now he was sure, from how Korra described her father, that he was going to end up in a fist fight. They only had the weekend to visit her parents and Noatak felt like it would be a long one.

"Although, I can't say that this won't end up with my dad knocking you out." Korra warned. "Just…let me do the talking. Okay?"

Noatak didn't think her talking her dad down would do any good. But he would face it for her sake. "I'll leave it to you then."

 ***break***

It took well over two hours after the plane landed and they caught a cab to get to Korra's home town.

She bit her nails to the skin and her stomach wouldn't stop turning. She couldn't even look at Noatak for fear of cracking and telling him just to take her back to Republic City. It had been five years since she last seen these lands. A year and a half since she left the South Pole all together from graduating college in the Capital several hours from her childhood home. The winds were surprisingly calm as snow lightly fluttered to the ground as if in dance.

It was beautiful. More beautiful than Korra remembered and a part of her couldn't wait to stick her gloved hands into the snow and revel in it. The smell of the ocean reached her nostrils as sight of her village came into view, the sun sinking behind it in what she figured would probably be the last time before thirty days of darkness covered the land. It was that time of year, which made her a bit excited because Winter Solstice marked the first day of many festivals to come. Lanterns, food, music, dancing and games. It brought back memories of Korra on her dad's shoulders while her mom complained how her dad was going to get her sick from all the sweets he was buying her.

Korra was especially fascinated with the drums and dancers. She even recalled the female dancers as they swayed their hips and lifted their hands in sheer blue attire, giving thanks to the moon spirit, Yue, for her divine protection over their village. Her people would sing songs of old while holding their families tight to gather a little more warmth.

Korra was jolted out of her thoughts when Noatak took her hand and she realized the cab had stopped. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and squeezed his hand tightly. Noatak opened his door and scooted out, making sure he held onto Korra. When she stepped out, she took a moment to look at her parent's cabin. She noticed it had some restoration done, a little more modernized but homey none the less.

Korra wouldn't let go of her boyfriend's hand as he led her to Senna and Tonraq's front door. Although she figured he was just as nervous as her considering the conversation they had on the plane earlier. Homemade wind chimes and figurines of artic animals made of stone decorated the porch. A porch swing hung to the left side of the porch. Fishing poles and a tackle box sat next to it, possibly from recent use.

Korra almost hesitated to knock but quickly rapped at the door, figuring it was either now or never. She didn't even hear the cab driver behind her as Noatak paid him after he had set their luggage down on the top of the steps. She almost broke down when her mother opened the door, warmth from inside the house flowing out, and took a moment to realize the woman with short hair standing in front of her was, in fact, her daughter.

"Karra!" She dropped whatever she seemed to be knitting and stepped out of the door to hug her daughter. She held her daughter as though she was an illusion that could slip away from her at any moment. "Korra, sweet Yue! You are home!" Tears soaked against Korra's cheek as the sound of her mom's sobbing finally reached her ears. Korra lifted her hands to lay on Senna's back and couldn't hold back the sobs muffled by her mother's shoulder.

"I'm home, mom."

 ***break***

They all sat in silence. Korra quietly sipped her tea as she glanced over at her parents, who were both staring at Noatak. Tonraq had shown up at the house after cutting some fire wood in the back and went to investigate the sound of crying. When he sees it was his only daughter holding onto his wife with tears in her eyes, he couldn't help but run to their side and hold on tight to the family he thought he'd never see together again. At that moment, he couldn't care less if anyone seen him cry. Tonraq was joyful to see his Korra home again.

Korra's parents planted kisses all over her face, telling her how much they missed her and Korra responded in kind, promising that she will never hurt them the way she did again. Noatak stood back in silence. They didn't seem to notice his presence at the moment.

It stung, seeing her family show such love and affection in front of a stranger. Noatak felt, which he wishes he didn't, jealousy. He always hoped that he would have the same reunion with his mother. When he ran away from home to finally sever himself from his father's abuse, he left without so much as a goodbye with only the clothes on his back. It was hard to get through the terrible storm that hit the land hard that day, to the point he was near death. Luckily, he was found and quickly rescued with only a minor illness. It was many years later that he ran into his brother and discovered that their mother died, months after his 'death,' from heartbreak. Noatak never forgave himself since.

But he quickly pushed the feelings down and looked over the loving family in front of him. He was glad Korra was able to reunite with her parents. It didn't take long after their long hug for them to notice his presence.

Tonraq raised his brow as he glared at Noatak, "And you are…"

Korra removed herself from the hug and went to stand by her boyfriend. "Um, mom-dad, this is my boyfriend, Noatak." She slipped her arm through his.

"Boyfriend?" Tonraq frowned and lowered his eyebrows. "Aren't you a little old to be courting a girl that's old enough to be your child?"

Noatak knew this was going to happen. "I realize your concern, sir, but I genuinely care for your daughter and only wish to make her as happy as she makes me." Korra looked up and smiled at him with pride.

"That's not a good enough reason for me to accept you dating my daughter." Tonraq argued. Noatak could see the stubbornness in his eyes, the same kind that Korra has when she's made up her mind for good, and started to feel defeated.

"Dad-" Korra started.

"Now, now, _Tonraq,_ " Senna hissed at her husband, "our daughter is finally home and she brought her boyfriend with her. I'm sure that says a lot about him and we should give him a chance. Come, you, two. Bring your luggage in and settle while I make us all some tea."

Tonraq hadn't said a word since but didn't stop glaring at Noatak. Korra nervously tapped her fingers on her mug and pursed her lips. It took a while, but Senna decided to be the first to speak.

"So, Noatak," Senna cleared her throat, "what is it you do?"

Noatak looked over at Korra, and his girlfriend nodded, letting him know to only tell the truth. He mentally sighed, "I work for City Hall." He hoped that would be enough.

"Oh, really? That must be exciting." Senna seemed happy that his response was kind but felt stiff that he was being so formal.

"Doing what, exactly?" Tonraq finally chimed in.

"Uh, I am a councilman." Noatak stated nervously. "I actually reperesent the Southern Water Tribe."

Korra's father growled. "So you mean to tell me, that not only are you a older man whose dating my twenty-three year old daughter, but you are also a councilman who represents the Tribe under my own brother. What exactly makes you think that I should hold no suspicions against you?"

 _Brother? What the hell is he talking about?_ Noatak shot Korra a look, his face contorted in confusion, "Brother?" He looked back at her father," You are kin to Chief Unalaq?"

"Dad, he didn't know!" Korra defended.

"And how could he not?" Tonraq argued.

"I never told him! I actually work as his assistant at City Hall. To avoid any conflict, I never even mentioned my family background."

Noatak hung his head and buried his face in his hands. _How could she keep this from him?_ He knew dating her was going to bring some conflict but her being the niece of a powerful man was more than he thought he could handle. She was royalty and he challenged her to seduce him into fucking her. Granted they haven't officially had intercourse but he was in real trouble now.

Tonraq looked as though steam was going to come out of his ears, "Assistant? So, you employ her and then decide to fuck her?!" Korra's father began to chuckle darkly. "You just dug yourself a bigger hole, Councilman Noatak!"

"Dad!"

"Tonraq! Don't!"

Noatak didn't have time to wrap his mind around the whole situation before he seen Tonraq come towards him and his world go black.

 **Uh-oh. Not a good first impression. We'll see how Noatak will fare with Korra's parents next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, it's been a while. But rest assure, I did not forget this story. I know I'm also caught up with 'when the sun chases the moon' but this is the core of all my ships. Again, thank yoy all for the reviews.**

 **FireUpTheIQ: Thank you for your input. I accept constructive critisium, and it is greatly appreciated. I plan on going back and revising some chapters but not until my next vacation in October.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Noatak woke from unconsciousness in a room he wasn't familiar with. He blinked once, focusing on the posters of men and women in professional fighting gear plastered on the wall. Other than the posters the rest of the room was plain. A night stand sat at the right of the bed and a dark cheery wood dresser sat at the far end of the room across from the bed. He took up most of what looked like a queen size bed. Furs blanketed the mattress and he sighed in content. It felt like home.

It took some time, but memories of last night's events came back to him. His recent girlfriend was related to the very man he was working under. It was bad enough she was half his age and employee. This situation was turning into a clusterfuck of confusion. He didn't even know where to begin.

Bones cracked as Noatak lifted his back off the bed. It was obviously Korra's considering the size. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices outside the dark room.

"That was not okay, dad! He did nothing wrong!"

"He is a grown man. He knew what he was getting into and should've known better."

"And I'm a grown woman! Noatak really cares about me."

"Korra…"Noatak could hear a deep growl. "If he truly cared about you, he would respect the fact that you are too young for him."

"So now your judging our relationship because of our age? That's a load of crap, Dad, and you know it!"

"Korra!" another female voice shrieked.

"It is, Mom. I shouldn't have to pass up on being with someone I really like just because of age. He means so much to me. Why can't you get that?"

"We do, Korra, sweetie. But the development of your relationship is concerning. He is your employer." The gentle voice tried to soothe Korra.

"I know how this must seem." Korra sighed. "Neither of us expected it turn out this way. But it did and I have no regrets. None."

Noatak gripped the breast of his parka, heart beating rapidly. _She had no regrets about their relationship._ Yet here he was, leading a revolution that will inevitability lead to her distrust. She'll eventually regret being with him.

Guilt weighed down on his stomach like an anchor. Every day she was with him and his feelings for her budded into love, he began to feel like he was just digging a grave. He should of broke it off with her in the beginning. To save both her and himself the upcoming heartache.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

Pushing himself off the bed, Noatak made his way from the bedroom to the living space. Tonraq was standing up, muscles stiff and arms crossed. Korra sat on the couch, leaned over, with her elbows on her knees and face buried with her hands. Senna had an arm wrapped around her and a hand on her thigh.

Korra seemed strained and from the looks of it, the argument must've started way before Noatak woke from unconsciousness.

Senna gasped when she seen Noatak standing quietly at the corner of the living room. Tonraq and Korra snapped their heads up to look in his direction.

"I-"Noatak cleared his throat. "I had absolutely no intentions of causing trouble among you all, after you had happily reunited with you daughter." Korra's eyebrows knitted "I realize my presence isn't something to be accepted and I do not blame you. Which is why I've decided to stay overnight at an inn and leave for the airport in the morning."

Korra quickly stood up and rushed over to her boyfriend. "No…No! I wanted you here. I need you here."

"I know…"He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "But thinking this through…it's just all so improper."

"What is?" she jolted her face from his touch. "What are you saying, Noatak?"

"Korra-please, I-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

His eyes went wide and he looked between her and her parents. "Korra, listen…I want to respect you. I want to respect your family. I feel as though-"

"You _are_ trying to break up with me." Her voices shook. _What the fuck!_ Muscles began to tense up from anger.

His hesitancy was making her anxious. "No, Korra, I'm not." Even if he tried, he fell way too deep to let this go. But she needed to reconcile with her family and leaving would benefit to mending their relationship. There was no reason he should interfere. But no, he was not ready to let her go. Not yet. Korra's eyebrows knitted, expressing her thoughts on why he wanted to leave if that was not case.

Shame slowly encased him like ice. His irrational reasonings for keeping her by his side despite his forth comings, was filling him with extreme guilt.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It is only logical that a stranger like me allow you to work on the matters of your relationship with your parents without chiming in. I, again, will reside at an in for the night and leave for Republic City in the morning." He could feel disappointment radiating from her aura. Much to his dismay, she gave him a heart-breaking look.

"Does that mean you have to leave?" It was Senna who spoke. Everyone snapped their head in her direction. Noatak and Korra silently opening their ears, letting her know they were curious of what she was implying. Tonraq just looked confused.

"What do you mean, dear." Tonraq was all for Noatak leaving, he had no intentions of allowing the man to stay in his home. In the back of his mind, he could see how much this man meant to his daughter. He wasn't ready to accept that. For now, he would stand his ground on his beliefs.

"You are still our daughter's boyfriend and from how we've observed your interactions, I can tell you honestly care and respect her. We will admit, we aren't exactly…fond of your age difference but at least stay in town so that we may get to know you." Senna suggested. Noatak could tell she was the sensible one of Korra's parents. Obviously, Korra took more from her father. She always had an act-first-ask-questions-later type of attitude but Korra's sincerity and kindness most definitely comes from her mother.

"That seems agreeable." Noatak nodded. He sees no reason not take that compromise. He did come all this way for Korra's sake, he should at least get to know her parents.

"There is a nice inn in town, I know it's last minute but I'm sure Nattiq will still take him in." She turned to her husband. "Dear, will you call Nattiq and make arrangements before you take him to the inn."

Tonraq's eyes bulged out. "What? Why me?"

"Noatak is not familiar with our home and temperatures are below 0 tonight, walking would be dangerous. You call Nattiq and I will warm up the truck." It was demand not a question and Tonraq mumbled under his breathe before heading to the kitchen to use a wooden hand carved home phone shaped like a rabbit.

Making her way to Noatak while her parents prepared to take him to an inn Korra wrapped both her arms around his waist from behind. He peeked over his shoulder to see her sad smile. Lifting his arm over her head he pulled her to the side and laid a kiss to her forehead and she whined. "Do you really have to go. I could convince them to let you stay."

He shook his head. "That is not necessary nor is it your say. I want to respect your parents and I want you to do the same by adhering to their word."

Sighing in defeat, she slowly nodded her head. "You will be back in the morning, right?"

"Of course, my love."

Korra's heart skipped a beat at his words. _Love._ "Do you-do you love me, Noatak?"

"More than you could ever know. "He whispered and she felt goosebumps run all through her body. "I love you, Korra. You truly my weakness."

Korra closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the man who told her he loved her as he rubbed her shoulder releasing the tension in them. It seemed like the puzzle of their relationship fell into place and content washed over her like a calm wave. His presence gave her strength she wasn't aware she needed from anyone. His raw and gentle nature coincided with her abrasive and impatient one. "I love you too." She whispered, flushing her body against his to bury her face in her chest.

"I admit, I'm still not pleased with you withholding information about your parent's lineage. Although, I'm impressed you got it pass Tarrlok. He's very skilled in digging up people's secrets. How did you manage?"

Korra looked up, chin on his chest and winked "I'll keep that to myself. Besides, I don't like to talk about my uncle and my cousins. My dad and uncle have never seen eye to eye." She pursed her lip. Noatak's brows rose. "My dad met my mom here in the South Pole while he was in town for governmental business. He was next in line for Chief. When he met my mom, things escalated between him and his family and he abandoned his inheritance to be with her. They moved here and had me. Lucky, aren't they?" She grinned.

"So that's how the legend of Korra came about. I suppose you came into the world with the strength of a seal bull and fire in your eyes."

"You bet." She stated with her signature smirk. "And you gotta deal with it."

Noatak's laugh vibrated on his chest and ran through Korra. He rarely laughed but she loved it.

Tonraq walked in the living room, eyeing the couple for their closeness. "Ya ready?" He asked Noatak with little kindness.

"Yes." Noatak planted a chaste kiss on Korra's lips not caring for the shocked look on her father's face. If he had to be away from his girlfriend for several nights, he at least wanted a kiss.

Thanking Senna for the short hospitality and grabbing his luggage, Noatak followed Tonraq to the truck. It sputtered from what looked like age but seemed durable enough to last for years. Noatak threw his belongings in the bed of the truck and opened the passenger door, making a loud creak. Tonraq informed him that the inn was only five minutes away and would be easy to get there since the snow hasn't been heavy recently.

It was a ride filled with nothing but long and awkward silence. Noatak wasn't sure if this man would attempt to knock his lights out again but he assured himself that, weather he was Korra's father or not, he would not allow it to happen a second time.

When they arrived at their destination from what seemed like a long ride, Noatak gave his thanks and moved his hand to the door handle.

"Listen…Noatak," Tonraq stopped him, "I…I should apologize for going overboard and punching you."

Noatak wasn't expecting that but he nodded in acknowledgment. He was pretty sure his wife put him up to it but he would accept it none the less. "I understand your reasoning. You were only trying to protect your family. If I were you, I'd do the same."

Tonraq hummed, "I can't say I agree with your relationship with Korra but she trust you and I'll respect that. But gaining mine is another story."

Noatak tilted his head. "What do you suggest I do?" Obviously Tonraq was going somewhere with this.

Smirking, Korra's dad opened the glove box in front of Noatak and pulled out what looked like a flier. "This is the festival our town celebrates this weekend." Tonraq handed it him.

He nodded and looked over the flier. It was in celebration of Yue. Thirty days of darkness was a time in which the tribes used to give the moon spirit thanks. It was celebrated in the North as well but it was a time to spent praying and being with family not holding festivals.

"The first day of darkness, the men go fishing for that evening's first festival. We gather as a group on several ships to obtain enough catch for the whole weekend. You will be joining us."

"…" Noatak was speechless and also a little worried that his girlfriend's father may be planning to murder him and dump him at sea.

"Do you not know how to fish, Noatak? I wasn't sure someone such as yourself has dirtied his hands hunting and fishing." Tonraq mocked.

Noatak was offended. He was from the rural areas of the Northern Water Tribe, so of course he knew how to hunt and fish. Before he left for Republic City at eighteen, the people who took him in helped him earn his tattoos. It was tribal designed from his elbow, up to his shoulder and ran over his right chest taking the form of a wolf. "I am skilled in both fishing and hunting, yes." He stated flatly.

"So, I assume you've earned your tattoos?"

"Very much so."

Tonraq huffed. "We leave at dawn at the docks. I look forward to seeing you out there."

Noatak nodded and retrieved his luggage. Seeing Tonraq drive off made him realize the tension in his muscles. He observed the inn he would be staying at, noticing it was a bar as well and made his way in. He was going to need a strong a drink tonight.

 ***break***

Nattiq was a nice man. Well into his late forties, he seemed to have greyed early for his age. But he did not lack the height and muscle that most men in the water tribe naturally had. His long white hair was kept in a low ponytail and ad his hairline was receding.

Upon checking in Noatak, he could tell the man must've had a bad day and offered him his first drink on the house once he settled in one of the rooms on the second floor of the small establishment.

After he set his luggage on the bed, Noatak immediately went downstairs to the bar and took up Nattiq's offer, asking for a shot of his strongest whiskey.

Nattiq's burst of laughter rung through the bar room and a couple of the patrons shook their heads, clearly use to his antics. "Yer sure 'bout that?"

"Very much so." Noatak nodded.

"Well then yer in fer a treat, sir." Nattiq pulled out a green bottle with a black label and an Earth Kingdom symbol. "Ya know, they say the Fire Nation be the place ter harbor the strongest liquors but wait til ya try this." He handed him a shot glass filled with clear green liquid.

Noatak surveyed the contents before tilting his head back to let it run down his throat. His face contorted in something he was sure he never made before and coughed twice. Managing to find his voice, he asked Nattiq what was in that. The man couldn't seem to hold back from laughing at this point.

"You'll have to forgive my uncle." A man younger than Noatak, probably in is late twenties. He had his hair in a short wolf's tail and his eyes were aqua, which was rare for a Southerner. One of his parents must be from the North, "He gets a kick out of messing with visitors. He means no offense though."

"None taken." Noatak sputtered, trying to get the burn to subside in his throat. He took an odd liking to Nattiq, he reminded him of Narook.

"It be all in good fun. Ya asked fer the strongest an' nothin' beats Earth Kingdom Desert whiskey."

"So whatcha in town for, stranger? Family?" The young man asked. "By the way, names Kanai."

"Noatak. And sort of. I came with my girlfriend."

"Er, in-laws. That be explaining yer look of defeat. " Nattiq stated.

"Very much so." He mumbled. "But we are not married."

"Don't mean nothin' 'round here. Ya committed to a woman, she be yer wife. No question."

"I'm sure Korra's parents wouldn't agree to that." Noatak groaned.

"Korra?" Kanai tilted his head. "I haven't seen her in years. Heard her folks had a falling out but glad to know she's back." He shrugged. Noatak figured it being a small town, everyone knew each other.

"Guessin' Tonraq wa'nt too pleased. Wouldn't blame 'im, he was heartbroken af'er she up an' left after 'er accident."

Noatak hummed. "I think his disagreement stems from something else." He gulped down the shot fire whiskey he requested.

"Wha? So yer old! I've seen younger girls wit' men older than ya. Ya should know that's nothin' in our tribe. 'Sides, I can't imagine some young un taming a firecracker like Korra."

"Uncle!" Kenai exclaimed. Noatak smiled to assure him he was not offended.

"Well I hail from the Northern Water Tribe, so I wasn't too sure how different your customs are here."

"Well one things for sure, you can't tame your women here and marriage isn't something necessary for commitment." Kenai added.

Noatak was impressed how lenient the South was compared to his home. Thinking back to Korra's story about her parents, he could see why Tonraq had conflict with his family up North, especially coming from a royal bloodline.

He took a couple more shots before bidding Kenai and Nattiq goodnight.

"So you'll be joining us for fishing tomorrow?" Kenai.

"Yes, I only hope that I survive it being next to Korra's father."

"Eh," Nattiq waved his hand. "Yer gonna be fine. Tonraq's a good man, 'sides, we'll all be ther'."

Somehow Noatak didn't find that comforting and made his way up the stairs for some much-needed rest.

 ***break***

Korra bit her nails, nervous about Noatak being alone with her dad. She still protested to her mother after his leave that she wanted him to stay but that did little good. Even if her parents agreed, Noatak was a gentleman and would not allow it. _Damn his consideration._

Tonraq walked through the front door, hurryingly closing it before the cold air creep into the house. Shivering, he carefully took off his parka, stuffing his gloves in the pocket and hanging it on the coat rack. He went to meet his wife and daughter at the fire place.

"I take it he's made it there ok?" Senna asked, obviously making sure there were no more physical attempts at hurting her daughter's boyfriend.

Tonraq nodded and sighed as the fire began to warm the numbness of his fingertips.

"I sure do appreciate you running off my boyfriend." Korra stated with a snark.

"Korra, please, you just got home, let's not have any arguments." Senna begged.

"I-I'm sorry," Korra bowed her head. "He was my strength in all this." She mumbled.

Tonraq raised his brow but Senna spoke first. "How so, **yuka**."

She sighed. "He's the one that pushed me to come here even though I was reluctant. I wasn't sure how to face you two but he came with me the whole way so I could get through this without faltering. He even paid our way here."

Tonraq and Senna gave a look of shock and nodded. "We're glad you have someone who thinks of about your wellbeing, baby." Senna scooted over on the rug to place a hand over Korra's who was sitting on the couch."

"I-ugh…I know that there's a lot you guys want to ask."

"Only if you're ready." Tonraq slid on the couch and put an arm around his daughter's neck. "There's a lot that happened these past years."

"You guys deserve an apology for how I acted at that time…and when I left. I just couldn't get over the guilt of it all."

Tonraq exhaled pulling Korra closer to him. "I will admit when you said you no longer wanted me as your coach and drove off, I was hurt. Your desperation to please me worried me. Seeing you behave like that made me rethink how I really treated you as a child. Maybe my expectations for you were unfairly too high."

"Dad, don't say that. I should've listened to you. I was stubborn and willing to win at all cost. Even if it meant hurting the people I love. I failed you." The tears welled up and she felt the weight of it all roam over her shoulders.

Her dad grabbed her by both shoulders and turned her to look him in the eye. " _Nothing_ ," He slightly shook her. "Nothing you could do could make me think that you've failed me. When you got into that accident…hearing about you almost burning to death…I blamed myself. You are more precious to me than anything else in this world, Korra. You leaving was even more difficult. But you came back. _You came back._ My life, **my yuka**. That's all I've ever asked of Yue, and she has granted me a second chance and I am thankful."

He brought her into a bear hug and the tears spilled over Korra's cheeks like waterfalls and she clung to her father, afraid this was all a dream. "Does," her sobs deepened, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Tonraq brushed his daughter's hair with his hand and pulled himself from the hug, "There's nothing to forgive. I love you. I could never be mad at you."

Senna climbed on the couch and joined the hug. The family sat in silence, enjoying each other's warmth. This was what she needed. For so long her mind was in a haywire of self-emotional affliction. Korra felt relief wash over her and sleep began to tug at her mind. After a few moments, her parents realized that she had fallen asleep. Senna smiled at her husband and he took his twenty-three year old daughter and carried her to bed, much like he did when she was small.

They tucked her in, careful not to wake her as they both placed a kiss on her forehead. That night was the first night Korra slept peacefully, nightmares disintegrating in the background.

 **A/N: I'm excited to see how Korra's relationship with her parents develop. And love? Awe, Amorra love makes me feel all warm inside. Next chapter, we see how Noatak fairs with Tonraq and the other men.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late update. I promise, I never forgot this story. I know it's been over a month but here's another chapter for my lovely Amorra shippers. More to come, so look forward to it so until then, please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

"Bo, come on let me have a lick." Seda giggled trying to get a taste of Bolin's ice cream.

"Mm-mmm." He mocked, holding back a sly smirk from pulling at his lips as his adorable girlfriend playfully stuck he tongue out. "But there is something else you can lick." He grinned, going red in the face at his own reference.

Seda grinned as well. "I might consider it, if you would share your ice cream." She had dropped hers a block away and since then has been trying to get some of Bolin's. She knew he was teasing and that he would eventually give in. Despite the weather, Seda had been craving something cold and sweet and Bolin offered to take her to the shop not too far from his apartment.

Bolin made a face as though he was contemplating the exchange and brought his cone up to his girlfriend's face. She internally cheered at her victory and bent over to get a taste of the sweet cream only to feel something wet on her nose.

"Hey! I wanted to eat it, not paint it on my face!" Seda exclaimed but giggled when Bolin bent down to lick the ice cream off her nose.

They took each other's hands, laughing and teasing as they reached the steps leading into Bolin's apartment building.

The snow began to fall in Republic City that evening. The decorative lights adorning the streets for winter solstice reflected on the puddles of water on the black top streets. The strong winds from earlier that day had settled and cold breezes whisked around to tickle the noses of the residing citizens as they sniffed and pulled their coats snugger around their persons to gain more warmth.

Bolin tugged at Seda's hand, gesturing her to come closer to him. She complied and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same to her shoulders, resting the side of his head on top of hers. Just when they were getting ready to take the first pair of steps, the roar of an engine caused the laughing couple to still and turn their heads. Their faces contorted in confusion as a luxurious red sports car revved the engine two more times.

Bolin squinted his eyes to get a good look at the obviously cocky owner of the vehicle and his eyes went wide with excitement. His suspicions were confirmed when his older brother stepped out of the car in a designer charcoal trench coat and black leather gloves with a huge smile on his face.

"Mako!" Bolin announced with a laugh and removed himself from Seda to bring his older brother in for a hug. It had been over a year since he had seen Mako. They were only able to call or Facetime one another to make up for the distance but the brothers were still close as always. "You didn't tell me you were coming!"

Mako chuckled and pulled himself from the hug. His gold eyes canning the dace of the brother he missed dearly, "I wanted to surprise you for the holidays. I got some vacation time and wanted to use it to spend with my little bro." He ruffled Bolin's hair and pulled a small black bag from behind his back.

Bolin smiled and pointed at himself, mouth agape. Mako to chuckle again as he handed the gift to his brother. Bolin eagerly accepted it, moving around the tissue in the bag. His jaw dropped when he pulled a glass bottle from bag. "Is this-is-I can't…" He couldn't seem to put the words together as he surveyed the bottle to authenticate what he was really seeing.

Mako nodded. "Yup."

"But not only is ithis expensive but it was taken off the market years ago. How did you manage to get this?" Bolin asked in awe.

"I know people." Mako shrugged, giving his brother a mischievous smile. "Just know that if you want, I can keep supplying it for you."

"Hell," Bolin shook his head, stunned. "You bet, man. I wish I knew you were coming, I wouldn't have mailed your gift."

"Not a problem, I'm just happy to see you." Mako looked over to where Seda stood. "Hey, Seda, what's up?"

She only responded with an unsure smile. She was still on the fence about him after the way he broke up with Korra but she would tolerate him for Bolin's sake. Mako honestly wasn't a bad person, he just seemed terrible with interacting personally with others. From what her boyfriend had told her, Mako made it pretty good in the Fire Nation. He was well respected by his peers and streaming in good money. It wasn't long after his move from Republic City that he got a girlfriend. Bolin had showed her a picture of the two together and Seda felt guilty for thinking how gorgeous the Fire Nation beauty looked. Almost enough to make Seda reconsider her preference. Almost.

Bolin could sense the tension as Seda eyed his brother and exclaimed that they head up to the apartment to catch up over tea.

Mako sat at his younger brother's kitchen table and looked around the apartment. It had been so long, he almost forgot what the place looked like. His heart tugged at the feeling of homesickness but quickly pushed it aside as Bolin handed him a mug of jasmine tea. He took a sip and his eyes widened. "This is good. Where did you get this?"

"Seda gets it from this little café in the shopping district. It's called the Jasmine Dragon. They have an establishment in the Fire Nation, how have you not tried it?"

"Honestly, I haven't been to a place that doesn't have valet and formal dressing since I moved to the Fire Nation." Mako sighed. "I kind of miss getting skewered meat from Central Park or a steaming bowl of ramen with cheap beer at a food stands in the slums." He never got used to the taste of expensive food. He would resort to picking up quick meals at a corner store or microwaving noodles. Come to think of it, he honestly hasn't enjoyed food since he left Republic City. He was meant to keep up appearances so much that he felt the only time he could be himself was when he was alone. And that was kind of depressing on its own.

"Well how long are you here? We can make time for Narook's or something while you're in the city."

"Couple weeks. And Narook's sounds good right about now." As if on que, Mako's stomach growled.

Despite herself, Seda couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we're having dinner at Narook's tonight, Bolin."

Mako was thankful for Seda cheering up a bit in his presence. "So how are you Seda?"

The question took her a bit by surprise but she gave him an answer. "Good,I suppose. My grandad is showing me how to run the gym for when he's ready to retire but that won't be for years. He claims he wants it safe in my hands when he passes but I know he's too stubborn to die, anyway." She smiled fondly.

"And Asami?"

Seda and Bolin made eye contact. "Uh, she's great. Her and Iroh moved in together and are engaged."

"I'm happy to hear that. After losing her business and her father, I'm glad some good came out of it."

"But she has built Future Industries back up, thanks to some amazing investors like Varrick and some other politicians." Seda added.

Mako nodded awkwardly. That part he wasn't sure of. He was actually leading to a question he struggled over asking since he arrived at his brother's apartment. He wasn't sure if it was his place after the circumstances but figured it had been well over a year and decided to ask anyways. "How is Korra?"

That question caught the couple off guard. Bolin pulled at his collar and Seda went back to glaring at him. How dare he ask that question.

Their reactions kind of worried Mako and he wondered if Korra really wasn't alright.

"Uh, she-she's good…um, really good. Working for City Hall and all that…" Bolin stammered.

"Oh. That's pretty big."

"Yes, she's doing just fine." Seda stated flatly, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"Yup, right now she's in the Southern Water Tribe with her folks." Bolin squeaked and Seda slapped her palm on her forehead.

Mako's brows knitted. Korra never really mentioned her parents and when he brought it up, she was always hesitant to share any details about them. Almost going as far as to avoid any questions he had about them without an excuse. He assumed they weren't on speaking terms. At least whatever happened between them worked out in the end. "She never really talked about her parents much. What made her go down there?"

Seda gave Bolin a warning look and shook her head much to Mako's confusion. "Her boyfriend took her." Bolin let slip and he sighed in relief of the confession. He was no good at lying. It was both something Seda loved and disliked about her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend…" The word tasted like ashes in his mouth but who was he? She had every right to move on just as much as he did. Some stupid, selfish part of him had hoped that she would actually wait for him. "I…guess that makes sense." He muttered.

Seda crossed her arms ad nodded in agreement.

"Uh, hey, how about those noodles?" Bolin tried to save. The air in the room becoming tense. "First bowls on me?"

Mako laughed. He sure did miss home. "You bet, buddy."

 ***break***

Korra drug her feet to the kitchen table. Her mother set a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal in front of her as she sat down. Korra inhaled the scent. She sure did miss her mom's crockpot oatmeal. She shook her wrist to loosen the sleeve of her sweater from her hand and grabbed a spoon to dig in.

"Mmm. This is what I remembered in my dreams while being away from home." Korra exhaled as she brought the spoon to her mouth.

Senna laughed and pulled the oven mitt over her right hand to pull out some honey glazed biscuits from the oven. "Wait until the festival. Me and the ladies in the village are going to whip up something good tonight."

"I can't wait." Korra mumbled.

Senna studied her daughter face as she placed the warm biscuits in a woven basket and walked over to the table to place it down. "You look tired, princess. Did you get enough sleep?"

Korra sighed. "Not really." She had missed Noatak. The past month they've slept in the same bed with Noatak. Weather it was at her place or his, she hadn't spent a night without him. When did she become so dependent on his presence?

Senna chuckled. "You remind me of when me and your dad started dating."

"Ugh, mom, don't please." Korra whined in protest.

Senna laughed eyes twinkled in amusement, "It's okay, baby. You love him. I can tell."

Korra blushed, pursing her lips to restrain the shy smirk developing on them. She hadn't told her parents yet but nothing got past her mom. She chewed on the warm biscuit her mother provided silently as she looked out the window watching the snow fall. Korra's heart thumped, anxiety creeping in her stomach. She wasn't oblivious to how her parents would react before her and Noatak's arrival. In fact, it didn't bother her in the least but she would've appreciated it if her parents were a bit more lenient. Falling for an older man came with a price but Korra was willing to bet it was worth it. She was happy. He pushed her even when she pushed back and never distanced himself when she became overwhelming emotional.

She had issues controlling her anger, she got that. But Noatak never seemed to be fazed by it. He would calmly allow her to sink into her own feelings before he helped pick her back up. Korra owed him her gratitude. He was more than just a boyfriend. He was more than just a man she sought out to screw just to past the time. She could see a future with him. She only hoped that he felt the same.

 ***break***

Korra felt like her breathe was being stolen away. Looking at her older boyfriend standing on the docks conversing with the men of her tribe, she couldn't get over how handsome he looked. Families stood in groups, wishing their men good luck on their fishing trip. Korra separated herself from her family after she kissed her father's cheek and went over to where Noatak stood. Tonraq's didn't have time to protest before his daughter made it halfway to Noatak.

The two other men who were with him stopped to look at her as she approached and she finally caught Noatak's eye. He smiled smally at her and she did her best to restrain the overwhelming amount of joy swelling in her heart. She had missed him even though it had only been a single night.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Korra." He greeted back. The other men took that as their cue to give the couple space. "How was your night?"

"Awful." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him, pouting her bottom lip. "I had a hard time sleeping."

"As did I, my love." She smirked. Korra loved the way he called her that.

"You missed me that bad?"

"Immensely."

The sound of cheering disturbed their conversation and the two looked over at a crowd surrounding a couple kissing provocatively in the middle. The man putting his tongue into the young woman Noatak recognized as Kenai.

"What is going on?"

Korra eyebrows moved up and down with a grin but he could see the blush growing on her cheeks. "This is his first fishing trip as a married man. All the families are to kiss their men goodbye for luck. A new couple is surrounded by their tribe and are to kiss. The surrounding crowd cheers and encourages the couple to continue kissing, even going as far to give suggestions until they run out of breath."

"Hmm." Noatak hummed. "What a close-knit town…They're not going to bother us, will they?"

"No." Korra shook her head. "It's encouraged only for married couples."

He was quite relieved of hear that. Noticing the crowd dispersing from around the couple, Noatak gathered the gear Nattiq was kind enough to let him borrow and went to bid his younger girlfriend goodbye. "Don't be headin' on the boat yet, now. We still gotta couple o'er here who could use some cheerin'!" Nattiq announced.

Before Noatak could open his mouth to protest, Tonraq steeped in. "They're not married, Nattiq, leave them be." He advised.

"So what? When you commit, you're considered married. Let the couple kiss!" An older woman standing next to Nattiq, arms linked with his, exclaimed. "It's tradition. You don't want the man to get bad luck, do you?"

"What?!" Tonraq tried to yell but his voice was drowned out by the cheers of his fellow tribespeople as they surrounded Noatak and Korra.

Korra clung to the front of Noatak's parka, a little intimidated by the crowd. Why would they want to see her making out with her boyfriend? She never comprehended the tradition. In fact, she found it silly and all around inappropriate to do in front of others and that's saying a lot considering she's done worse in public. She felt more sympathetic towards Noatak. These people were complete strangers to him. She planned on telling them to back the hell off when she felt two large hands grab her face and a tongue sneak down her warm open mouth.

Noatak swallowed her moan as he retracted his tongue to lock lips with her. Korra clung tighter to the front of his parka, inviting him to come closer until their bodies were completely flush so that she could get a better angle and she felt his arms tense. Her face got hotter as the sound of their lips smacking rung in her ears. He tasted like winter mint and slightly like cigar. Had he been smoking? But she didn't care, Noatak's kiss always left her in a daze. A tribesman suggested out loud for Noatak bite her bottom lip and to Korra's surprise he did, eliciting a gasp. A tribeswoman suggested Korra grab Noatak's ass and a wave of loud laughter moved through the crowd as she obliged.

The make out sessions and the crowd's demands went on until they were both out of breath with swollen lips. They parted, looking into each other's eyes and Korra bit the corner of her lower lip out of nervousness. Noatak smirked, seeing his young girlfriend shiver with what he knew was arousal. Eyes darkened and swollen lips parted. They were both shaken from their stupor when Tonraq started to break up the crowd.

"Enough, enough." He yelled as the crowd dispersed.

"Oh, Tonraq, it's all in good fun." Senna laughed. "Remember our first time? You picked me up so my legs were around your waist? We were practically dry humping."

Korra's eyes widened. She could've gone the rest of her life without knowing that information.

"Senna." He warned. Turning to Noatak. "You ready?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Let's go." He patted Noatak on the back and walked to ahead to the ship.

"I love you, Korra." Noatak said, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

"I love you too." Korra whispered back, clinging onto his hand before it slipped from her fingers.

 ***break***

The men scurried back and forth across the deck as they set sail. Taking orders from Nattiq, who was apparently the captain of the boat. He named it after his wife Iluq.

"Ma beautiful queen, that she is. Could catcha fish with 'er bare hands in daylight and make ah man weak wit 'em at night."

The crew of men gagged at the thought of the old woman doing anything unspeakable with her hands on her husband.

"Save it for behind closed doors, Nattiq. No one wants to imagine your wrinkly arse gettin' any." One of the men yelled.

"Oy! A' least I'm gettin' some, Siku! Las' I heard, yer wife hadn' fucked ya in a year."

Siku went red, eyes darting around at the snickering crew, and stormed over to a group of men spreading open the fishing net in a huff.

"They all seem lively." Noatak muttered, holding a bundle of ropes in his arms.

"You get used to it." Kenai laughed. "They are kind people despite their salty mouths. At the end of the day, we're all family."

Noatak contemplated Kenai's words. It was something he never experienced. Childhood was the only good memory he had but even after being reunited with his brother, it was never the same. Yakone took that away from them and there was no getting it back.

"So, how's it going between you and Korra's dad?" Kenai asked politely.

"As well as it will be, I suppose. He's not exactly fond of our age differences."

The young man shrugged. "Gotta give the man some credit. His daughter disappeared from his life for years and she comes back with a man the same age as him."

Noatak mentally corrected that he was in fact, older.

"Got any children, Noa?"

Noatak shook his head. "There was a time when I thought someone I cared for deeply was with child. The pregnancy turned out to be false."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how devastating that was."

Noatak was actually grateful for it but he wasn't going to tell Kenai. The relationship ended on good timing. His revolution was starting to develop at the time and having a child would've ruined his lifelong ambitions. "How long have you been married, Kenai." He wasn't much for small talk but he liked the young man.

Kenai blushed and cleared his throat. "About a month."

Noatak patted the boy on the shoulder. "You seem like a good man. I wish you many years of happiness."

"Much appreciated." Kenai grinned.

"A' right men, gather 'round!" Nattiq called, waving them over so he could give them all assignments during the fishing trip. Noatak was a bit skeptic about the whole situation, considering it had been years since he last fish but he would give it his all. Plus, the townsfolk seemed genuinely nice and willing to help if he needed it, so whatever confidence he lost in his ability to do the job only falter a bit before setting himself straight again. His main concern was Korra's father who was training his eye on him the duration of the boat ride. Tonraq barely spoke a word. His intense glare would've been aggravating if Noatak hadn't dealt with worse people than him while living in Republic City. Facing corrupted and jealous politicians came with the job and him being one himself did little to tamper with his emotions. Korra was the only person to break his façade when he least expected it. She was like a whirlwind. A storm that broke the windows of his expressions and despite his better judgment, he chose to keep her in his life personally regardless of the consequences.

"Noatak?"

"Yes?" He cleared his throat after hearing his name. Noatak didn't realize he was lost in thought.

"Did you catch what Nattiq said?" Kenai asked, brows knitted in concern.

"My apologies, I seem to have drifted." He admitted.

"No biggie. You'll just be with me and several fishermen. We'll be hauling the net if you don't mind."

"Whatever I can do to assist." Noatak added.

Nattiq claimed they would be heading several miles northwest where salmon was known to school. If things went well, they would be home by late afternoon in time for the women to set up dishes for tonight's festival. Noatak only wanted to get back to his girlfriend as soon as possible.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know, wtf is Mako doing here? All part of the plan. Heh heh.**


End file.
